


Happily Ever After

by Jellico



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Daddy Issues, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Intimacy, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellico/pseuds/Jellico
Summary: What if Lucas never learned in time who killed his Uncle Keith? How far might things have gone between Dan and Karen, how close might Lucas and Dan have become and how would these changes have affected Nathan? Will Dan's mistakes ever come home to roost? Or will this version of the Scott family finally get their happily ever after?  If you can do without oodles of romance, and it's mostly the Scott family moments that appeal to you, then get comfy and start reading. Story includes Laley and Naley with some very minor Leyton.





	1. Getting Rid of Abby

Unshaven and trembling with a guilty desperation for what he'd done to his own big brother, Dan Scott hid like the coward he was behind the tinted windows of his black SUV. If he was not going to hell before for killing Keith, he was definitely going there now for breaking into the house of one of his constituents, his identity right out there in the open for any nosy neighbor to see. And he hadn't just muscled his way in. Oh no. He'd brandished a gun and terrorized a defenseless young girl and her mother, determined to intimidate them into moving away.

And he had succeeded.

Four houses down the block from where he sat parked, a moving company was hard at work while Hope Brown nervously tried to hasten them along, her fear of Dan's return more than evident in every panicky step she took and in every nervous turn of her head. She had been scared for her daughter before, but now she was terrified for them both.

Dan was glad for it.

He may not have fired his new gun during their first encounter, but the longer he sat where he was and spied on the goings-on up ahead, the more he began to wish he had. At least with the Brown daughter silenced and her mother out of the way permanently, Dan's shameful secret would be safe for all time and Lucas's investigation would end. The boy wouldn't find out who had truly killed his beloved uncle. He would never know that his soon-to-be adoptive father had been murdered by his biological one, that Cain and Abel lived again, that a brother had jealously slain his own.

Dan reached out and clenched the steering wheel before him as he considered his recent actions. He despised feeling the way he did, but he knew he would do far worse if he had to, because he wasn't about to lose what he'd rebuilt with Karen and was also starting to build with his firstborn son.

Hope and Abby Brown would _not_ get in the way of that.

They would _not_ destroy his family.

Muttering to himself, Dan urged mother and daughter both to pick up the damn pace before he was forced to do something else that he couldn't take back. They needed to finish their move, get the hell out of Tree Hill and never ever return. And they needed to do it quickly. If they didn't, the gun in his lap might very well be put to use.

With this grip tightening a little more on the steering, Dan took shallow breaths while he watched and waited and planned his next moves…

**\- oOo -**

It was midday twenty-four hours later before Dan Scott felt he could truly begin to live again.

The Browns were finally out of town, their pathetic second-hand car at least three states away by now, possibly even more. Well after eleven p.m. the previous night, once the truck they'd hired was fully packed and the movers began to lumber down the street, Hope had shooed a protesting Abby into her Honda Civic, ordering the girl to get inside and buckle up.

Dan could have driven off himself then, but he hadn't. He'd left nothing to chance. He'd started his SUV, then pulled up across the street and lowered the driver's side window, needing them to see the deadly seriousness on his face before they left town for good. Even without saying a word, his message to them had been crystal clear:

Go now and stay gone.

If they didn't, he _would_ destroy them.

Abby had turned her head and seen him first. Her young chin had trembled, but the hatred she felt for him was undeniable even from that distance in the dark. Her gaze had never wavered.

Beside her, Hope had not been nearly so courageous.

The fear the woman felt for herself and her daughter was clearly magnified as she fumbled to insert her key in the ignition, her head darting left and right, hoping to see a neighbor walking their dog who could come to their rescue should Dan decide to cross the street and launch a fresh attack before they could escape. Dan never did though, and eventually, Hope had succeeded in starting the engine.

As she reversed out of her private driveway then peeled erratically down the street away from him, her tires squealing in protest, Dan had smirked to himself. He'd let her get a block ahead then casually put his Suburban into drive and followed. He'd caught up to the Honda on Ocean Boulevard but stayed two cars behind on purpose, knowing he didn't need to get any closer.

He was right.

With a paranoia born of knowing the mayor of Tree Hill had already committed fratricide and wasn't above armed home invasion either, Hope Brown had continually checked her rear-view mirror until she'd spotted Dan within seconds of his appearance behind her. That alone had been enough to convince her to make no unnecessary stops on the way out of town.

Beside her a very upset Abby had looked to be arguing, probably insisting that Lucas had a right to know his father had killed his uncle and no doubt pleading for them to swing by the Roe house on Burnett Drive, if only for five minutes.

If that was indeed what Abby had asked for, Hope had categorically refused. Perhaps, she might have consented if Dan Scott had not been anywhere in sight, but he was in sight. He was stalking their every move to ensure they left town without speaking to anyone, and although it probably rankled her as an independent woman to be driven from her hometown this way, fear for her child had evidently trumped any misplaced feminist notions of standing her ground. She had done exactly as Dan wanted her to. She had left Tree Hill and taken her daughter with her, and she would also ensure Abby told no one of the truth even once they left. She didn't know yet how she would manage to keep such a tight control, but she would. God help her for her cowardice, but she would.

Four cars behind her, Dan had no ideas where Hope Brown was going and no guarantees that she wouldn't suddenly decide to head to the sheriff's station. As a result, he stayed on her tail until she left Tree Hill entirely and then continued to shadow her until she left North Carolina and crossed the line into Benton, Tennessee. Gradually, he drew back until her Accord was out of sight and then he pulled over and cut the engine, his face flushed.

There was no question anymore: he had sunk as low as he could.

He was a despicable human being, a two-faced monster who didn't deserve to find true happiness with Karen. Running a decent woman and her child out of town – and not just out of town, but out of the state completely – all of it was unforgiveable. Maybe it wasn't in the same league as murdering his own brother, but it was close. Knowing he'd done it in order to have a chance to make amends with the people he still loved helped somewhat, but still, Dan prayed that redemption was still possible for a man like him and that he would be worthy of the second chance he had just created for himself.

He also prayed that Hope Brown was not the type of woman to grow a spine. Not everyone can be intimidated and then remain that way even with time and distance. Dan couldn't control where she went or what she thought, said and did from this point forward, but he prayed hard that she stayed as weak and frightened as she had been since the day her daughter confided in her truth about the shooting. Hope Brown may not believe it yet, but he would be a better man from this moment on. He swore it.

And now it was a new day.

Fourteen hours ago, a haunted, hunted and scruffy-looking Dan had parked there by the side of the road in the middle of the night, making countless silent entreaties to God and to Keith, but since then he had returned to his beach house, showered, shaved and slept. Gone were the stone-washed jeans, wrinkled jacket and untucked shirt from yesterday. Today, he looked like the mayor again, the smiling, confident and well-dressed politician that the citizens of Tree Hill had elected months before.

He drove into town, then stopped by the café for his morning coffee as well as a boost to his ego when Karen's eyes lit up at seeing him and she greeted him with her warmest smile. They talked pleasantly like they did every morning now and then he drove to City Hall for the usual round of meetings, updates and phone calls broken up by a two-hour business lunch. Around six o'clock, he closed his office for the night and sent his secretary and his assistants home. He hadn't told Karen he would swing by the café again, but he did it anyway and scored exactly what he'd been hoping to: a dinner invitation to the Roe house for seven-thirty that evening.

Honestly, Dan didn't think life could get any better.

Pumped through with exhilaration, he left Karen then got into his car and headed northeast, unaware when he intersected Chestnut Boulevard, drove a few more blocks, and then passed Tree Hill High School. He didn't stop for good until he reached Prairie Street and then he parked in front of Abby Brown's childhood home just as he had the day before, upset and bewildered by his mind's automatic decision to return.

_Was he losing his faculties again?_

_What had driven him to come here?_

Dan didn't know. He looked around at the neighbors' houses then focused on the one only steps away from him, the one in which a traumatized Abby Brown had hid for months after the school shooting.

After Keith's murder.

After _he_ had murdered Keith.

Dan studied the two-story cottage with care, but as expected, there were no signs of life.

Litter from yesterday's move still dotted the lawn in places, and on the front porch, the morning's paper hadn't moved from where it had been tossed hours ago, but that was it. There was no Honda in the driveway. Abby and her mother had not snuck back.

Dan sat in his Suburban, idling and watching, for ten full minutes before he pulled away from the curb, rounded the corner and ordered himself to relax. Then he saw the worst thing possible, and his fingers clenched around the steering wheel, his jaw tightening painfully under the skin. The preoccupied teenager who'd caught his eye walking in the opposite direction never looked his way or even noticed his car, but Dan's heart thudded in his chest nonetheless.

_What was Lucas doing here? _

_Didn't this kid of his ever give up? _

Under any other circumstances, Dan would have been proud of Luke's tenacity, but he didn't feel pride today. He felt panic. He checked for traffic in both directions, then made a U-turn and pulled up alongside his firstborn, forcing himself to grin like he hadn't a care in the world while he pushed the button that would lower the front passenger side window.

"Hey, son! Need a ride?"

On the sidewalk, Lucas came to an abrupt halt and turned to his father, clearly startled to see him.

"Uh … hi. What're you doing around here?"

"Visiting a constituent. A mayor's work is never really done, you know. Want a lift?"

Lucas took in his father's cheery demeanor and hesitated, unnerved by a feeling he couldn't quite describe. Finally, he took a discreet step backwards. "No, thank you. I can walk."

Dan's grin kicked up another notch. "Come on, son. There's no need to walk. Hop in so I can drive you. You're not still afraid of the old man, are you?"

Lucas stuffed his hands in his pockets and squinted a moment before he reached for the front passenger door then opened it and climbed in. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dan kept on smiling while he put the Suburban in gear, doing his best to exude warmth and a casual air despite the turmoil in his gut. "So … where are we going?"

"Uh, just around the block. I need to see a friend for a minute."

"Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it," Lucas said, tensing up. "She doesn't play basketball."

Dan chuckled and said nothing further, pretending that he had no clue whose house Lucas planned to visit. With a pounding heart, though, he stopped in front of Abby's old home when Lucas asked him to and put the car in park.

"What're you doing?" Lucas asked with a frown when he cut the engine. "You don't need to wait for me."

Dan gestured out the window to the newspaper that was still lying rolled and abandoned on the Brown front porch. "Doesn't seem like anybody's home, son. Looks like you're gonna need another lift in a minute."

"I can walk."

"So you said, but I don't mind waiting. Really. Go on."

Lucas studied him a moment then stepped down from the SUV. The moment he shut the door behind him and turned his back to his father, Dan's good humor disappeared. He sat stiffly behind the wheel and watched on tenterhooks as Lucas approached the house, counting the seconds until Luke's return while wondering if he'd covered all his bases. He certainly hadn't thought to go up to the house himself and inspect every room carefully until now. What if Abby or her mother were craftier than he'd given them credit for? What if they had left a note behind on purpose to explain their sudden move? Something white was sticking out of their mailbox. Was it an invoice from a utility company, or was it a farewell letter to Lucas himself detailing who shot Keith?

Dan's fingers tightened around the steering wheel as he leaned forward, watching his oldest son ignore the mailbox in favor of ringing the doorbell, then knocking, waiting and knocking again. As Lucas tried the door, found it unlocked and went inside, Dan's lips parted. He opened the driver's side door in a panic and was on the verge of stepping out and calling after his son until he pulled himself together at the last second.

He couldn't go charging after Lucas like a madman because already the boy didn't fully trust him. What would Lucas think if Dan hurried into the house right on his heels without a single believable excuse for following him?

No, Dan had to wait. God willing, the Browns had left nothing incriminating behind.

Dan counted ten seconds then honked the horn once like he imagined any concerned parent would after observing their teen son enter a strange house whose front door remained wide open. He gave Lucas three seconds to respond then honked again and was relieved to see his son exit the house empty-handed. As Lucas shut the door behind him, Dan poked his head out the car window.

"Nobody home?"

Lucas shook his head and stuffed his hands in his front pockets as he dragged his feet toward the SUV. Outside the passenger door, he paused and looked back at the house in disappointment, but then he chewed his lower lip, opened the door and climbed in.

Dan waited until Lucas was buckled into his seat and they had driven several blocks before he spoke again.

"You look lost in thought, son ... Care to share what's on your mind?"

Lucas had indeed been staring out the window lost in thought, but now he turned to his father. "You don't want to hear it."

"Who says? Try me."

Lucas shook his head and turned back to the window. "No, thanks. I just ... wanna get home."

"That house looked empty back there," Dan said, pushing ahead anyway. "Was it my imagination or did your friend move away?"

"Yeah ... she's gone."

"Without telling you? Some friend." Dan glanced over. "Did she leave anything behind at least? A forwarding address maybe?"

A disappointed Lucas shook his head. Dan studied his profile as discretely as possible, looking for signs of deception or perhaps an unconscious pass against a pocket that would indicate Lucas _had_ found a secret note in Abby's house that he was hiding, but the boy displayed no tells. Dan relaxed and bit back a smile of relief.

Since Lucas clearly didn't want to talk, Dan turned on the car radio and flipped the dial to a classic rock station. The organs and driving bass from one of Whitesnake's signature songs was playing, and now Dan did smile, thinking of the drive they had taken in the Corvette C5 a few weeks after his heart attack. They had had a good time, he and Lucas, talking heavy metal bands just like any other regular father and son, and Dan thought of reminding Lucas of that day to pull him out of his current funk, but one look over at his firstborn and he decided against it.

He drove them to Karen's house then followed Lucas inside, informing his son that he'd been invited to dinner when the high school senior looked at him strangely. Lucas arched an eyebrow but made no reply and simply retreated to his room. Within seconds his door was shut.

"What's with him?" Karen asked, looking after Lucas with worry in her eyes.

"Probably the usual teen angst." Dan told her with a smile. "Don't worry. Our boy will be all right."

"Is he upset that you came over for dinner?"

"I doubt it," Dan said. "We had a perfectly civil talk in the car on the ride over."

Karen considered that then gazed in defeat at Luke's closed bedroom door. "This was going to be our first meal together with all three of us, but I probably should have discussed it with him first to make sure he was okay with it. I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. You've been around so much lately I-I didn't think he'd mind."

"Karen—"

"I guess I should have timed this better, made sure nothing else was going in his life that might interfere." Karen frowned at the empty table in the corner then stared again at Luke's bedroom door. All at once, she removed her apron. "I'm gonna go talk to him, okay? I'll only be a minute."

Dan took hold of Karen's arm, holding her back but gently. "He's fine, Karen. I promise. _I'll_ get him for you in a sec, but first, why don't you show me where you keep your plates so I can set the table for you."

Karen hesitated then smiled a little, her cheeks darkening with embarrassment. "Dates don't help set the table, Dan. Besides, that's usually Lucas's job."

"Well, now it's mine," Dan inserted smoothly, "at least for tonight. It's the least I can do in gratitude for what I'm certain will be a superb dinner and outstanding company."

"Oh, Dan—"

"It's true, Karen. Don't blush. I'm no longer lonely, thanks to you, and I'm not about to eat Lean Cuisine by myself with only my regrets for company. Instead, I'm only minutes away from enjoying a gourmet meal with the most beautiful woman in all of Tree Hill. Now, how about you show me where to find the plates, so I can show _you_ at least a tiny appreciation for being allowed back into your life."

As a smiling Dan looked steadily into her eyes then leaned down for a chaste kiss on the cheek, Karen couldn't help but be flattered. She gazed up at him, saw the sincerity there and returned his kiss with a loving smile of her own.

"If you insist, follow me."

Dan did exactly that, his grin triumphant. He opened the cupboards Karen pointed to then removed the dishes he needed and began to lay out placemats, napkins, and all the other tableware, chatting easily with her while she tasted the chicken fusilli on the stove, nodded to herself then began to prepare a green salad. While Dan worked and Karen remained oblivious, the former made a mental note to visit the Brown house later tonight. He couldn't afford not to after the leg-crippling anxiety he'd felt watching his son climb the porch steps twenty minutes earlier, and even if it didn't seem so far like the Browns had left anything behind, Dan still needed to inspect the place properly before Lucas got it into his head to try again when his father wasn't around.

Of course, speaking of Lucas, Dan also needed to talk to his firstborn son alone.

Lucas could not go on obsessing over the details of Keith's death, because it wasn't just his mental health that was at issue now. It was Dan's. Dan Scott had a plan for his future and worrying constantly over Luke's suspicions or what else the boy might do in pursuit of the truth was _not_ part of that plan. How was the mayor of Tree Hill supposed to date the love of his live and lay the foundation for marriage the way things were going? Dan certainly couldn't concentrate on Karen whenever he was around her lately; his attention was always divided, his mind perpetually harping on what their stubborn, sleuthing son might be up to. Lucas really needed to get over Keith's death and soon. He needed to forget his uncle and start turning to his father the way he should have years ago.

The only question that remained was ... how?


	2. Step One with Lucas

The first family dinner – if one could call it that – between Dan, Karen and Lucas was awkward to say the least.

Moments after Dan set the table, he went to fetch his son as promised, but though Lucas came to dinner when asked he wasn't truly present with his parents. Despite all of Dan's charms and Karen's best efforts to involve Luke in several conversations, the distracted seventeen-year-old kept to himself and simply focused on his food, saying nothing to anyone unless he was asked a direct question. The boy's intentions were obviously to eat as fast as possible so he could escape his parents' company, return to his room and brood. He wasn't interested in talking, and though the food was good, he wasn't interested in savoring or even tasting anything he shoved in his mouth. As soon as the chicken and pasta made it past his lips, he chewed once, swallowed next then took up another forkful.

To Karen, the whole of it was distressing.

Dan watched but said nothing as Lucas inhaled the last bite of his supper, wiped his mouth, then got up without warning and headed for his room. A single "_Lucas_!" was all Karen got out before her only child disappeared into his bedroom and closed the door without responding. She removed the cloth napkin from her lap and then stood up to follow him, but then she sat back down before she had taken a full step, her shoulders slumping as worry overtook her irritation.

Dan knew exactly what she was thinking.

As she drew her napkin into her lap again and twisted the material mechanically in between her fingers, he reached out to lay a comforting hand over hers.

"Karen, do you mind if I go talk to him?"

Karen looked over at Dan briefly but then returned her gaze to Luke's dirty dishes. She could feel her stomach starting to act up from the dinner she's just eaten and the stress she felt regarding Lucas but did her best to will her gut to settle.

"I-I don't know if that's wise, Dan. He's upset and it's probably not the best time."

Dan gave her hands a comforting squeeze. "You may be right, but I also think now is the only time. We can't keep dancing around our future, Karen. That is what we've been striving toward these last six months, isn't it? Getting back together? Becoming the couple – the family – that we were always meant to be?"

Karen glanced over at him and nodded the tiniest bit, wincing at a cramp. "Maybe ... yes ... I guess that's true, but Lucas isn't prepared to accept that, Dan. I think he just made that very clear, don't you?"

"He _is_ ready, Karen. He just doesn't know it yet." Karen still looked far from convinced, so Dan reached up to caress one cheek. "Look, I'll leave it to you to speak to him about us whenever you judge he's ready to have that kind of discussion, but I still want to talk to him for a bit."

"Dan, I really don't think—"

"Please, Karen. He's my son. I told you before I want to be a bigger part of his life and I meant what I said. I know he's upset, but I don't think this family dinner is the only thing that's bothering him."

Karen's brown eyes searched Dan's even as a she pressed a hand distractedly to her stomach. "Then what is?"

Dan took care not to blink or to look anywhere except straight at her. "That's what I want to find out, just a father talking to his son." He chewed the inside of his lip a moment, his dimples peeping through. "Will you let me?"

Karen looked over at Lucas's closed door with concern, then gradually turned back to Dan. She searched his face a moment longer then finally gave a nod, clearly making an effort to suppress her doubts. Thanks to her pregnancy, she had to visit the bathroom again anyway. She couldn't ignore the need any longer.

"All right, go ... go be his father."

Dan wasted no time. As Karen stood up herself, he reached over and peeked her cheek in gratitude then excused himself from the table, crossed the kitchen and rapped once on Luke's door. "Son? May I come in?"

No response.

Dan thought of what he would do if this was Nathan hiding in his room at the mansion and that settled it. He turned the knob. Inside, Lucas lay sprawled in bed on his back with one knee draw up and a hand under his head, his gaze trained on the center of the ceiling. He didn't look over at his father's entry, but after suffering similar cold shoulders from Nathan over the years, Dan wasn't bothered much by Lucas pretending to ignore him. Same act, different son. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"You fled the table pretty quick. Was my company really so objectionable?"

"It was fine."

"But you just want to be alone, is that it?"

"Yeah, you mind?"

"Actually, I do. Your mother's worried about you and so am I. I don't agree with you closing yourself off."

Now Lucas's blue eyes met Dan's, the contempt in them unmistakable. "You don't agree with it."

"No, I don't."

"And ... what? You expect me to believe that you care? Now? After all these years?"

Dan's jaw tightened as he studied the child he had neglected for far too long. "No, I don't expect you to believe it, Lucas, at least not so soon. We're not close enough yet for that, although I had hoped we were making some progress after shopping together for your tux a few weeks back."

Lucas sighed, his gaze returning to the ceiling. "And so, the manipulation begins."

"That's not what I'm trying to do, son. I just..." Dan stepped further into the room until he was standing right by the bed. "Look, all I'm saying is, whatever you're going through, whatever it is that's preying on your mind, you don't have to keep it to yourself."

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope you do because I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything. About basketball, or school, or girls. I've been through it all. You can also talk to me about your brother, your mom, even ... your uncle." 

Lucas let out a snort as he made eye contact once more with his father. "I can talk to you about Keith? Yeah right. I seem to remember you telling me when we were shopping for my tux to just forget about it, forget about him."

"Son, I didn't mean—"

"And then on prom night you practically shouted at me that my uncle was dead. You weren't exactly patient with me, _Daddy_. You pretty much turned your back on me right after you said it, so I'm thinking you don't really want to hear how I feel about the loss of the only real father I had growing up."

"That's not true, son." As Lucas stared at him accusingly, Dan eased down to sit beside him. The teenager refused to move over to give him space, but Dan made do. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way," he said. "It's just ... seeing you in that hallway that night it-it took me off-guard. I don't suppose you've noticed this since we're not exactly close, but I'm not dealing well with Keith's death. I have many regrets about the way I treated him while he was alive … and he didn't deserve any of it." Dan's focus didn’t waver from Lucas even as his eyes grew suspiciously shiny. "Just like you, your uncle never did anything to deserve my abuse. He was always a good person and he was a great brother to me, or at least he tried to be. Most of the time I never let him. I considered him weak when the truth is, _I_ was the weak one. Me. It's always been me. I-I haven't told your mother this, but ... I see him everywhere."

Lucas shifted on the bed and frowned deeper at his father, his heartbeat picking up. He thought of the very vivid dream he'd had of Keith when he was unconscious in the hospital after his coronary. 

"What do you mean you 'see' him?"

"I mean exactly that," Dan said earnestly. "The night I got arrested for Daunte's murder Keith was right there in my jail cell with me, and he's always there when I visit his grave. You know that white oak tree that shades his headstone?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well, he's usually up there waiting for me, just swinging his legs and waving like he—"

"Wait. You see him sitting in a tree?"

Dan didn't answer at first, his haunted gaze settling on a vision only he could perceive. Finally, he said, "Sometimes I do. In my jail cell, it was the grown-up Keith you remember who kept me company, but the one in the tree is always the kid incarnation of him, the one who used to love to run around town in jeans and high-top sneakers and his favorite blue sweatshirt with the zipper in front. His hair is kind of out of control, but that's nothing new. It always was back then."

As Lucas sat up in stages and moved over to make room, Dan came back to himself. The derisive attitude was gone now from his son's face and in its place was one of semi-suppressed yearning, a need to talk combined with a reluctance to make the first move. Dan could certainly relate. He shifted his weight on the bed and offered Lucas a tentative smile.

"I could tell you about him, son, share some stories about when we were kids, if ... if you want me to."

Lucas did. He chewed the inside of his right cheek and gave the briefest of nods while he drew his knees to his chest then locked his arms around them, listening intently as Dan began to reminisce. Besides the longing, clear judgment was reflected in Luke's eyes and in his shoulders, a willingness to cut his father off in a second if the man dared to disparage his dead brother.

Dan saw it and was careful. Every childhood story he told painted Keith in a positive light, which wasn't hard to do since Big Brother had almost always been a good son, a caring sibling and a devoted friend.

In the hallway, Karen exited the bathroom, saw Luke's door was still shut and gave in to her concern by eavesdropping, but there was nothing to fear. Father and son were not arguing or exchanging blows. They were just talking, or rather Dan was, which meant Lucas had to be in there too, listening. He hadn't fled; he was actually in there, giving attention to his father. At the realization that Dan had been right to push their son this night, Karen's heart warmed. She eased away from the door with a smile and stepped into the kitchen to turn on the radio and get started washing the dinner dishes.

Inside Luke's room, Dan was not aware of Karen's momentary snooping. He remained focused exclusively on Lucas as he told of camping trips and hiking mishaps with Keith and recalled their many run-ins with the Dunlop brothers, bullies who'd picked on Dan in elementary school then fled like the cowards they were the very second Keith showed up to protect him.

Every word that Dan spoke over the next hour Lucas lapped up.

With no access yet to his paternal grandparents, and his mom still too sensitive about the loss of her best friend and former fiancé to reminisce about him in any meaningful way, Dan Scott was the only window Lucas had into Keith's early life, the only person who'd actually known him from the very beginning. Lucas felt unsettled at first and awkward too, showing Dan that he truly needed him for something, but his fears about displaying weakness to the man proved unfounded in the end. Not once did Dan mock him for his rapt attention, so in no time at all, the teenager had his legs crossed Indian-style, his upper body leaning forward, a wistful smile on his face. When Dan asked him to share some stories of his own, Lucas did without hesitation until his eyes settled on the yearbook he'd been scouring through only recently and he clammed up, his mood darkening as he thought of Abby Brown.

Dan noted the change and nudged him gently. "What is it, son? What's the matter?"

Lucas shook his head then gazed down at his left wrist and fiddled with the hemp bracelet he'd taken from Keith's apartment after the funeral.

"Look, I know we talked about me moving on – more than once – but ... it's hard. This girl at school – the one whose house I went to today – she was in the hallway where Keith and Jimmy died. She saw the shooting; I know she did, but she's gone now, and I keep … I don't know … I keep thinking I'm missing something."

Dan thought quickly then said, "You are, son. You're missing your uncle because he's the only real father you've ever known." Dan waited for Lucas to glance up at him, and when he didn't, he reached out himself to tilt the smooth chin upwards. "But he's not the only real father you have, Lucas, not anymore. I can be there for you just like I have been with your mom. All you have to do is let me in."

“I don't know if I'm ready to do that."

Lucas eased back deliberately until his father's hand fell away, but Dan wasn't offended by the gesture. Given their history, he had always known he would have to jump through hoops and fight hard to gain his firstborn's trust, but that was a price he was willing to pay, finally. He thought of Karen keeping herself busy somewhere outside this room, trusting him to be a good father to their son, and he was determined to prove her faith in him was well-placed. Whatever it took to form a new and better family with her and the new baby and Lucas too, Dan Scott would do, so as Lucas pressed himself a little more into the headrest, creating additional physical distance between father and son, Dan promptly edged closer and shut the new gap.

"Look, our background is extremely tainted, son; I know that, but all I'm asking is that you try because your mom's really worried about you and so am I. You've been so busy denying your uncle's death lately that you're forgetting to live the carefree life every seventeen-year-old boy is entitled to. Maybe it's time you grieved once and for all then moved on. Maybe it's time both did. We could even … grieve together."

Lucas squinted at his father, his emotional guard right back up. "Grieve with you? Like cry on your shoulder? I don't think so. Wait, what're you doing? I said I don't think so. Let me go!"

It was as if Lucas hadn't spoken. Dan's arms were encircling him and when Lucas wrenched himself free then scrambled off the bed, Dan was right there again, holding him tight before he could escape. Lucas twisted his body and tried push his father away.

_"Get off! Let go of me!"_

Dan did not. Instead he said just as calm as be, "A father offering comfort to his boy is the most natural thing in the world. Let it happen, son."

_"I don't want to and you're not my father! I don't need you!"_

"I am your father, Lucas, and even if you don't need me, I need you." Struggling to hold on by the closet now, Dan clasped Lucas to his chest, not caring in the least that the squirming teenager currently had his back to him. "I know I didn't show it before, but I love you and I loved Keith. I loved him just as much as you did. He raised you for me and did a far better job that I would have. I'm sorry he died. I'm so, so sorry."

Lucas was too. Though he tried with everything he had to hold back, he began to weep.

"He-He was my gonna b-be my dad!"

"I know, son. I know. But I'm here now and I've got you. I'm not letting go."

As the room began to fill with the loud, wracking sobs of a young boy reluctantly coming to terms with the loss of his beloved uncle and the acceptance of his senseless death, Dan kept his word and held on. He lifted Lucas when the teenager's knees buckled, gathering him close before he could fall, and carried him to the bed.

Karen burst into the room then and headed straight for her baby to comfort him, but Dan caught her eye and shook his head desperately.

Never in her life had Karen felt more torn. She was extremely upset that she'd been in the bathroom yet again while her teenage son had actually been crying, but she could also see that Dan was trying hard to manage the situation on his own. He was, in fact, already in the process of offering solace to their son and wasn't that what she'd longed for so many years to see? For him to be there for Lucas when she couldn't? It was. She hesitated a moment more and then forced herself to leave before Lucas could turn his head and see her there. A second later, she snicked the door shut behind her.

On the bed, a relieved Dan shifted Lucas onto his lap and rocked him, determined to stay and to hold his son for as long as the boy needed him. And Lucas did need him. That much was clear the moment the grief-stricken teen lay his head on Dan's shoulder and continued to sob brokenly, his arms coming around to cling to his dad, desperate for someone strong and solid to hold onto like Keith had always been.

Now more than ever, Dan was driven to be that someone.

And no one was left to stand in his way.

With guilty thoughts of Keith and Abby firmly thrust to the side, a triumphant Dan hugged his son back and began to smile…


	3. Two Years Later

**Two years later (late June) ...**

**\- oOo -**

At the new and much larger beach house Dan Scott had purchased the previous year, the joint birthday party for Lily and Jamie Scott was winding down. Each of the six toddler guests were now gone with their colorful goodie bags clutched tightly in sticky little fists, and the only adults left were all related in one way or another to Dan himself.

Dan was in his element as he relaxed for the first time in hours in one of the leather chairs in the living room. It was his money that had paid for the party and this was his family surrounding him. He caught Karen's eye and winked at her as she sat in the dining room twenty feet away, talking easily with his parents, and then he chuckled as his grandson and giggling niece ran past. Sugared up far more than they had ever been permitted to be thus far in their very short lives, the two-year-old guests of honor happily chased each other around his chair then around the other furniture in the living room. Nathan sidestepped them on his way out the front door, his arms overflowing with his family's overnight bags, most of them stuffed with Jamie's new presents.

"Need a hand, son?"

"I got it, Dad, but grab Jamie for me, would you? Haley's still upstairs talking to Luke, but she's gonna be ready to go in a minute."

"No problem."

Fast as they were, neither Jamie nor Lily were coordinated enough yet to escape their grandfather/uncle when he was on a mission, so Dan pushed to his feet and scooped up their squealing, wriggling forms on their next pass. Haley relieved him of Jamie once she came downstairs with Lucas, but Dan held onto Lily. The moment Nathan stepped back inside the house, he reached for his son who kept stretching back towards his cousin.

"C'mon, Jimmy-Jam," he said. "It's time to say good night, okay, buddy?"

Jamie didn't want to. In fact, he flat out refused.

With the hour approaching seven, their little guy destined to be up well past his standard bedtime and a two-and-a-half hour drive still ahead of them, Nathan and Haley didn't try to coax him or linger long with their own goodbyes. Kisses, hugs and handshakes were quickly exchanged all around, a wailing Jamie was led away and then the family trio was gone. As Karen, May and Royal returned to the dining room, Dan's attention shifted to his remaining son and noted the overnight duffle fully packed and stored by the hall closet.

"You heading out too, son?"

"In a bit." Lucas observed his baby sister who was finally taking a break from the excitement of the evening now that her favorite playmate was gone. She popped her right thumb in her mouth and rested her head on her uncle's shoulder, and without thinking twice about it, Dan smiled and cuddled her close. A thoughtful Lucas reached out to Lily to stroke one soft and chubby cheek. "I see my little sister's got you totally wrapped around her finger again."

"You saying I spoil her? This little angel?"

"Not at this moment, but overall? Oh yeah. It's a good thing Mom's around to rein you in, or Lily would be a lot more insufferable than she is cute."

Dan smirked without apology and shifted her slight weight on his arm. "Well, I can't help myself sometimes. She's more than just my niece; she's like the daughter I never had."

For the briefest of moments Luke's eyes met Dan's and then they quickly shifted to focus on the bag by the window.

"Yeah, well, I better get going too—"

"Wait." Dan set Lily down and told her to go to Karen, his eyes never leaving his son. "Listen ... you think we could go for a walk on the beach before you head back to Greensboro?"

Lucas opened his mouth to say 'maybe some other time', but it struck him that he'd been saying that a lot the last three months or so whenever his father suggested they do something together during his weekends home. He noted the hopeful look the man was wearing once again and knew he couldn't reject him without it haunting him the whole ride home. He smiled instead.

"Sure, Dad. Let's go." 

Dan didn't give him a chance to change his mind. He clapped him on the shoulder then led the way toward the back of the beach house.

The moment they stepped outside, Lucas paused to close the patio door behind them and kicked off his flip flops, then stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans while lengthening his stride to catch up with Dan's. Aside from the River Court, the beach had always been his next favorite place in Tree Hill to just sit and think, and now that he had regular access to his father's beach house, he loved it even more. As he walked now, he let his mind drift, enjoying the cool ocean breeze and the sound of the waves lapping gently against the beach.

Beside him, Dan seemed to be doing the same, but in actuality, he was considering how to say what was really on his mind. He looked over briefly at his firstborn and felt the usual warmth blossom within his chest at how things had improved between them, how easy their relationship had become compared to what it had been. God knows, this moment would never have happened when Lucas was still in high school. Hell, it wouldn't even be happening now if Keith was still alive. In his craven way, Big Brother would have stolen every moment of the last two years. He would have married Karen, raised Lily, and adopted Lucas officially, and he–

"Dad? You okay?"

Lucas was peering over at him, his expression edging toward worry. Quickly, Dan smiled to conceal the petty thoughts that had begun to brew.

"Yeah, son, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I just had a problem from the office preying on my mind," Dan lied. "Being Mayor of this town seems to come with a never-ending slew of them sometimes. Anyway, listen, I want to talk about you, me and Lily for a minute."

"Yeah? What about us?"

"I've seen you watching me with her. And I'm not just talking about tonight, about me holding her a few minutes ago."

"Okay ... what're you talking about then?"

Dan stopped making footprints in the sand and turned to face his firstborn who had also come to a halt. Lucas still seemed curious rather than defensive, so Dan chose to be frank, knowing this particular son prized honesty above all else when it came to him.

"I'm talking about the way you've been pulling away from me lately, the excuses you find to do just about anything if it avoids us being alone." As Lucas looked away from him uncomfortably, ashamed at being called out, Dan went on. "I'm also talking about the look you have on your face every time I see you watching me with your sister. You don't get that look when I'm spending time with Jamie, so I don't understand it. Is it about trust? You don't trust me with her even after all this time?"

"It's not that."

"Then what it is, son? What am I doing wrong?"

Lucas said nothing at first, his chest beginning to tighten as he continued to avoid Dan's gaze by squinting past him out at the water. This was not the conversation he had expected them to have, and he wasn't at all certain that he wanted to encourage it by giving an answer. He kept quiet and waited for Dan to give up and suggest they return to the house, but the man stayed silent and went nowhere, only stared at him patiently, awaiting his reply. A full minute passed, and then another, and finally, Lucas decided to just tell the truth.

"Trust isn't the problem."

"Then what _is_ the problem? 'Cause I'd really like to know, son."

Lucas gradually allowed his eyes to meet his father's. "It's that. It's you calling me 'son' all the time when I wasn't yours for the most part until just before Lily was born."

"That's not true," Dan retorted without hesitation. "You were always my son, Lucas; I was just too cowardly to show it. Besides, you lived with me for awhile after my heart attack, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but not for long and that didn't exactly turn out well, did it? Then there was the dealership fire that you accused me of setting for which you tried to strangle me—"

"Please don't bring that up again, Lucas. That was years ago and I'm beyond sorry for that."

Lucas shook his head in frustration. "I know you are, Dad – now anyway – it's just ... you started coming around a lot when Mom was pregnant, but you still weren't fully in my life, not like you are now until, you know, that night we talked about Keith. And when I see you with Lily ... knowing she isn't your daughter, but you love her like she is anyway ..." Lucas paused as he felt his face flush, then continued anyway, needing to get this off his chest now that he'd started. "It's just ... I'm jealous, okay?"

"But … why now, son? We've been going fine for almost two years. What changed?"

"I don't know!" Lucas said helplessly. And it was true. He didn't know, and he said it again, even more frustrated by his current frame of mind than his father was confused. "I don't know why these thoughts are tormenting me all of a sudden, but it doesn't matter, does it? The fact remains that I'm jealous of my baby sister 'cause you're great with her at this age, and you were probably great with Nathan too when he was a baby, except I never got a taste of that with you. I wish…"

An emotional Lucas fell silent, half-expecting his father to placate him with a hand on his shoulder and maybe some feel-good statement about how bad beginnings sometimes make for great endings, but Dan did none of that. Instead, he grew pensive. For a time, there was only the sound of the water at their feet but then he sighed and turned to face the horizon, his tone low almost as if he was speaking to himself.

"I know what you wish, Lucas, because I wish it too," he said. "I know exactly how you feel. You feel about me and Lily the way I used to feel whenever I saw you and Keith around town together, the way I _still_ feel every time I think about it." All at once, Dan's face hardened. "I shouldn't have withstood it for seventeen years, son. I robbed you and Nathan of each other, and I robbed myself of the chance to raise both my sons right from the beginning. I was beyond wrong to keep my distance from you for so long and now I … I can't seem to take it back."

Lucas watched his father's jaw begin to pulse, his entire frame growing stiff with anger and regret, and he didn't doubt the words he was hearing were coming from the man's heart. His dad had been proving his love in both large and small ways every single time he saw him for over two years now, so at this point, it was probably unfair to remind him of his earlier mistakes. In truth, Lucas wished he hadn't. He shrugged to let Dan know that a good chunk of their past no longer pained him as much as it once did.

"You don't need to keep trying to take it back, Dad. We're good now."

"Are we?" Dad asked, still glaring at the ocean. "Because if you feel about me and Lily the way I feel about you and Keith, I don't know that we'll ever be good."

"Dad—"

"Every time I drove by the auto shop and watched you two working together, every time I saw you playing catch with him in front of your house, or you laughed when you were with him at the café ... I was the one who was jealous, Lucas. And not just jealous, son, but furious. I mean I harbored a deep, dark fury that was dangerous, son. I actually hated you sometimes for leaning on Keith so easily, but mostly, I hated _him_ ... my own brother. So many times I wanted him dead. And then he was thanks to that kid Jimmy bringing a gun to school ..." Abruptly, Dan cut himself off as he realized what he was so close to saying, and he turned back to Lucas apologetically. His boy looked hurt and Dan could have kicked himself for speaking so thoughtlessly. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean it, and I should never have said that. Can you forgive me?"

Lucas hesitated … then gave a very brief nod. "You were just saying how you feel, right? We all need to do that sometimes even when it's not pretty."

"Still. You didn't need to hear that, son. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

As Lucas took a discreet step backwards then let his gaze fall to the sand at their feet, Dan closed the physical gap between them before it could grow again. He reached out and put a hand on Luke's stiffening shoulder.

"Hey, I have to worry about it. You know I wasn't a good man back then, Lucas, but I think I've become one thanks to your mom letting me share her life, and yours, and Lily's these last couple years. You and me, we get to be father and son now the way we should have been from the start, and I'm grateful for that. I don't want to jeopardize it by saying heartless, hateful things like I used to. Look at me, son, please." It took several agonizing seconds but finally Lucas made eye contact again. The moment he did, Dan cupped his neck and squeezed it with affection, looking deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I spoke so callously, and I mean that with all my heart. Can you honestly forgive me?" 

Lucas gazed past him at the luxurious four-story beach house they'd left behind before he stared back at Dan. What he saw in the man's face was pure sincerity with absolutely no hint of the deceitful, duplicitous nature Dan Scott had worn as a second skin for the majority of his adult life. In light of that, Lucas relaxed his muscles and nodded freely. "You're not gonna jeopardize our relationship, Dad. I won't let you."

"Do you really mean that, son?"

Lucas squinted at him before he nodded again, determined. "Yeah, I do. It's not easy for a person to change who they are, but I've seen you do it and I'm proud of you for it. A slip-up now and then won't kill what we've been building these last two years. I won't let it. And even if I don't show it sometimes ... I guess ... I _know_ I'm just as grateful as you are that you've finally become my dad."

As Lucas hesitated for only the briefest of moments before he came forward and gave one of his rare hugs, Dan returned it fiercely and without hesitation. When they finally separated and began walking once more up the beach, Dan glanced over with a light heart and renewed hope.

"I think we could still be closer though, son, like you and your uncle used to be. What do you think?" Lucas smiled a little but didn't really commit one way or the other, so Dan glanced over at him again and braced himself. "You know, I really wish you'd reconsider your decision to stay with Haley and Nathan in Greensboro this summer. You kids are all going to be become Terps in the fall once you start classes at the University of Maryland, so honestly, none of you should even want to hang around Gilmore at this point, and if you move back to Tree Hill while school's out—"

Before Dan could finish, Lucas rolled his eyes with a groan, interrupting him. "Come on, Dad, don't start this again. I already told you and Mom why I can't move back, and it's the same reason I didn't move back last summer. We all have jobs there lined up–"

"And I keep telling you, you don't need a job," Dan said just as impatiently. "I get why Nathan does; he's a man now and he needs to support his family—"

Luke's brows promptly came together. "Well, that's insulting; I'm a man now too."

"Not in my eyes you're not." As Lucas opened his mouth to object, Dan held up a hand to stave off an argument. "What I mean, Lucas, is that I still see you as the boy I should have raised but didn't, a boy whom I didn't get to support financially for close to eighteen years. And now that your mom will finally let me, it's always you who's determined to stand in my way."

"Because I'm twenty years old!"

To that, Dan snorted. "You're barely twenty, Lucas, and you're only halfway through college. In my eyes, you're still a kid and I should be able to write a check for my kid's tuition _and_ his rent without it becoming a battle."

"Dad—"

"I should be able to give him the very generous allowance he's been owed his entire life without getting into an argument about it every single time. You know, most kids your age would kill to have an old man with such deep pockets. Why is it so hard for you to let me spoil you, so you can come home during the summers and spend time with your family?"

"You already spoil me," Lucas pointed out in exasperation. "Mom won't let me touch the money Keith saved up for me to go to college, and you insisted on investing every dollar I made as a coach at Gilmore, so the only credit cards I use are the ones you pay for and the only cash I ever have anymore is what you give me!"

"Are you saying it's not enough?"

As Dan looked upset and seemed on the verge of suggesting an increase, Lucas hurried to set his mind at ease. "No! What I'm saying is the exact opposite. What I'm saying is that what you put in my account every month is way too much."

"Lucas—"

"No, Dad, I mean it. It's too much. I never spend it all and I can't even put it towards my tuition, or my rent, or my car insurance, or even new clothes because you keep covering all of that too in one way or another."

"But not without a fight, I don't," Dan said, becoming exasperated himself. "You oppose me on everything that has to do with money, Lucas, and you keep trying to find ways to undermine me when all I'm trying to do is to help you get ahead. It hurts me, son. It hurts that you don't want anything from me."

"God, Dad, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just ... I just …"

When Lucas stopped in clear frustration and seemed on the verge of simply heading back to the house, Dan held him back. "You just what, son? Tell me. We need to finish this."

Lucas heaved a sigh, hating that he had to explain this. "Look, it's just I have my own job now and I need to keep it. I know you don't understand why this is important to me, but this is just something I have to do. I need that money – money that _I_ earned, and you and Mom aren't touching – to live off during the summer months."

"But why?" Dan persisted. "Why lower yourself to accepting a minimum wage job somewhere when you have almost forty thousand dollars in your chequing account?"

"I don't have—"

"Oh yes, you do, and I know you do because I control that account."

"See? That's the problem!"

Dan shook his head at his firstborn son, his upper lip curling. "It's not a problem, Lucas, not unless you make it one. Your bank balance is a helluva lot higher than most college kids your age, which tells me the allowance I've been giving you these last two years, so you never have to get a damn job, is an allowance you're obviously determined not to spend. What I want to know is why."

Lucas almost wished his hair was longer so he could tear it out. "Dad, I _do_ spend some of it; I dip into that stash every time I fly out to see Peyton, but the thing is I-I also feel like I'm regressing every time I do."

"Lucas—"

"I'm not sixteen or seventeen or even eighteen years old anymore, don't you get it? I shouldn't have to rely on my daddy's allowance to afford a plane ticket to see my girlfriend!"

"Son, you're not _relying_ on it. You're just—"

"But I am, Dad, and it sucks! Now I'll let you keep paying for everything during the school year, because I understand you want to make up for lost time, but during the summer months, I just - I _need_ to be independent, okay? It's how Mom and Uncle Keith raised me and it's who I am now, who I'll always be. I need to be able to make – and spend – my own cash. Not yours. Mine. And I'm sorry if I you don't like it, but that's just the way it has to be. All right…?"

Dan was silent a moment, studying the quiet determination on his son's face. The boy's dimples were pulsing, a sure sign he was nearing the end of his patience, so Dan nodded once, willing to concede defeat – sort of.

"All right, fine," he allowed. "I can respect that, Luke. But if that's truly the way you feel, then I can get you a well-paying internship at City Hall, or I can use my connections as Mayor to get you a great job somewhere else in Tree Hill, or –"

"No."

"Lucas—"

"Dad, I'm not being obstinate just for the sake of it. I can't come home this summer because it's not just about me making my own money."

"Then what—?"

Lucas shrugged then squatted to collect a wet lump of sand.

_Maybe if he shaped it well then threw it at his father and started a sand fight, the man would quit badgering him?_

Dan watched him for less than two seconds. "Well?" he demanded.

_Guess not._

Lucas sighed and stood up, still molding his ball distractedly. "Look, it's … it's Nate and Haley. They're both taking U-Md summer classes by correspondence to try and get ahead a little, so I figured I'd stay with them and help out with watching Jamie. I'm not just his uncle; I'm his godfather, remember?"

"You're also Lily's brother and she misses you when you're gone. She doesn't see you enough."

As Luke's brows came together again and he stopped what he was doing, not appreciating the guilt trip his father was trying to lay on him, Dan backed off and started walking again, gesturing for Lucas to join him.

"All right, son. I'll stop ... for now. But you and your brother only come home during school holidays or major family events, and we really need to change that, make an effort to see each other more often. Since I will not back off that idea, how about this instead: I'll come up at least one weekend a month and I'll bring your mom and Lily too so we can all get together and do something fun. Lily and Jamie can play, Karen and Haley can gossip, and you, me and Nathan can shoot a round, or take in a few links, or catch a game somewhere. How does that sound?"

Lucas was all for that, if it got a certain parent off his case. Was this the kind of relentless, focused attention that he'd been missing from Dan Scott all those years? It seemed so, and he was both pleased and annoyed that his father was making such an effort now. He tossed his makeshift baseball back into the ocean then brushed off his hands.

"Sure, Dad. Whatever. I'm fine with that."

"Good." Dan said nothing for several yards, his dimples working overtime as he kept opening his mouth then shutting it, struggling to find the right words to say what he wanted to. Finally, he glanced over and decided to just come out with it. "On a related note, I think it's time your mother and I took the next step in our relationship so ... I've decided I'm going to ask her to marry me. What do you think?"

Lucas stopped dead in the sand. "You're gonna what?"

Dan stopped walking as well and let a proud smile overtake him. "I'm going to ask your mom to marry me. Do you mind, son?"

For the life of him Lucas didn't know what to say, although he knew he shouldn't be surprised. This moment had been coming for awhile now, from pretty much the day of Nathan and Haley's second wedding when his mom admitted that was pregnant with Lily. Shortly after that announcement, his dad had started coming around to help out in small ways, at first once a week, then twice a week, then practically every single day. There was no denying the man wanted to become a permanent fixture again in Karen Roe's life. There was also no denying that he was pretty much already there. Over the last twelve months especially, Lucas had walked in on enough kisses and seen enough loving looks exchanged between his parents to know that they were both seriously back in love, possibly even more so than they had been in high school.

Unable to help comparing this moment to that other afternoon three years ago when his mom and uncle had come into his bedroom as a team to announce similar happy tidings, Lucas hesitated a moment longer, looking deeply into Dan's eyes for sincerity.

"Marrying my mom is a really, _really_ big deal, Dad."

"I know that, son. Trust m—"

"It's gonna be a huge deal to her given your history, so if you're not gonna treat her well, and I mean forever—"

"I will, Lucas, I promise," Dan said patiently with only a trace of condescension. "Haven't I been doing that every day for almost three years?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Son, rest assured, your mother is the _absolute_ love of my life. She always has been, and she always will be. I never stopped loving her, or you for that matter—"

"Your love just went on hiatus for about seventeen years, is that it?"

Lucas said that with a smirk, his jab only half-serious, but Dan wasn't amused. He studied his son a moment then answered him gravely. "No, my love wasn't on hiatus, Lucas. I just kept it veiled even from myself because I thought that's what would make me happy. It didn't. You saw it, your mom saw it, Nathan and Deb had to live with it, hell, everyone in Tree Hill had me pegged as just about the most miserable creature that ever lived. They weren't far wrong."

Lucas flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rub it in."

"I know and I forgive you." Dan was sober a moment longer then began to smile proudly again. "Anyway, I think it's high time we officially became a family like we were supposed to be twenty years ago. We've waited more than long enough, I think, and unless I've been reading your mother wrong this last year, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

Lucas thought of his mom and the contented aura that always seemed to surround her whenever Dan Scott was in the room, and he nodded. "I think you're right."

"So, you don't mind me asking her?

"No … you should."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Dan winked at him. "There'll be no escaping me now, son. I'll be your father in every way possible."

"I know." Lucas winked back and smirked. "I'm ready for you."

"All right then, I'll pop the question in the next few days and give you a call after, tell you what she said." Overjoyed, Dan pulled Lucas into a hug, giving his boy no choice but to return it. When they separated and began heading up the beach again in companionable silence, Dan waited a full minute before he asked somewhat hesitantly, "Can I count on you to be my best man if she says yes? Nathan can walk your mom down the aisle, but I'd really like you to stand up with me, if you're willing. What do you say?"

Lucas opened his mouth to suggest that he and Nathan switch roles but then changed his mind. "Um … yeah. Sure. I'd be glad to."

"Good." Dan gazed over at him with pride and couldn't help himself from reaching out to ruffle Luke's hair. "Thanks for giving us your blessing."

Lucas told his father he was welcome, but within seconds he grew wistful, prompting Dan to ask him what was wrong. Lucas tried to say it was nothing, but at Dan's persistence, he finally forced himself to ask the question that was now on his mind. "Are you gonna adopt Lily?"

"Like Keith was going to adopt you? I hadn't really thought about it," Dan lied, "but if your mom agrees then yes, I think it probably would be best. Would it bother you?"

Lucas shook his head since it was the only unselfish answer he could give. "No, I guess not. I was just thinking that Lily doesn't really call you "Unca Dan" anymore. More often than not, she goes around calling you 'Unca Daddy'. I suppose you'll teach her to drop the 'uncle' part once Mom accepts your proposal, huh?"

Dan didn't have to think about that one as he glanced over and spied the expression on his son's face. He stopped walking then pulled Lucas to a stop as well. "Yes, I probably will, but it would be nicer if I didn't have to, like say ... if you taught her for me by setting the example first."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's about time you started calling me 'Daddy' yourself, don't you think? Maybe not every day, but at least once in a while."

Lucas smirked. "You do know I'll be twenty-one next year?"

"And?" Dan arched an eyebrow, his expression completely matter-of-fact. "We live in the Bible Belt, son, in case you've forgotten, which means I'm willing to bet that a good chunk of your college classmates – boys _and_ girls – still address their fathers that way at home."

"Maybe that was true when you went to college way back when,” Lucas said with a snort, "but I don’t think it’s true anymore if Tree Hill’s any example. And anyway, what about Nate? You know, the son you actually raised?

"What about him?"

"Don't you think he'll have a problem with this?"

"He might, but to be honest I really don't care."

Lucas’s amusement faded. "How can you say that?"

Dan sighed heavily. "Because you're my son, Lucas. In point of fact, you've been my son longer than Nathan has, so you have every right to address me the way he used to himself long ago."

"Okay, but—"

"Nathan already had his time with me, Luke. Neither of us can say the same about you, so it's your turn now. If your brother objects to you calling me 'Daddy', that will be his problem to handle, and I'll tell him exactly that if ever he tries to give either of us grief about it."

Lucas didn't know how to respond. He opened his mouth then shut it without articulating the fractured thoughts he was thinking, unable to wrap his head around what his dad was asking seemingly out of the blue. Dan let him struggle for several seconds before he took a step to bridge the physical gap between them and lay a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Look, son, if I want it and you do too, there's nothing your brother can say or do to stop us unless we let him."

"In theory, yeah—"

"Forget theory, son. Calling me 'Daddy' is something you never got to do when you were little. Didn't you ever want to while you were growing up?"

Dan's words hit a very definite sore spot as Lucas flushed and averted his gaze. He shoved his hands deeper inside his pockets. "Yeah, I did, but –"

"Well, then how about it?" Dan squeezed his shoulder and tried to coax him with a smile. "You weren't the only one who wanted it for years; I did too. I still do and I don't care that you're in college now or how your brother might react, so what do you say? Will you try it?"

"I don't know ... I’ll feel weird … It'll be awkward."

Dan smile confidently. "Only in the beginning, son, much like learning ball handling. You remember how hard that was to do well when you were first picked up a basketball?" When Lucas made a face and nodded, allowing that his father had a point, Dan continued. "Well, this'll be just like that. The more you do it, the easier it'll be. You'll see. We'll start with a month or two and see how it goes. After that, if you want to quit and go back to calling me 'Dad', I won't say a word, I promise. Do we have a deal?"

Lucas felt his heart caving and couldn't believe he was allowing himself to be convinced. How would he ever explain this to Nathan and _not_ come out sounding like a suck up, like he was once again trying to replace his brother? Lucas had no idea. Dan's right hand was out, waiting to shake his son's palm to seal the deal, so Lucas took it numbly and shook it while pushing all thoughts of his sibling from his mind. Of course, once Nathan was out, Karen popped in to replace him, and Lucas felt his heartbeat pick up right away at how she was likely to react to this latest news.

"Mom's gonna think I'm nuts," he muttered.

"Actually, I don't think she will," Dan said with his usual assurance. "I've been mentioning the possibility to her every now and then since last year to get her on board when the time came, and so far, so good. She hasn't been too opposed that I've noticed."

"Wait. You've actually talked to Mom about this already?"

"I have." As Lucas looked at him strangely, torn between being annoyed, being stunned and being touched that his father cared enough to be working toward this goal for months, Dan said simply, "You're my son, Lucas, just like Nathan, and there's nothing he and I did that you and I can't do too. I say we start today."

Dan didn't wait for an answer. He rumpled Luke's hair a second time then just as casually started walking up the beach again, and Lucas looked after him quietly a moment before he followed. For a while nothing more was said, but then Dan mentioned a Kurt Vonnegut novel he'd been re-reading lately and Lucas relaxed as he listened to Dan's critique of _Sirens of Titan_. He gladly shared his own opinion when he was asked for it, and several miles later, father and son were still talking literature while they ambled along the shoreline. Every now and then Lucas stopped to dig a pebble out of the sand and toss it back into the ocean, but his concerns from earlier were forgotten now as he simply enjoyed the tang in the air and his father's company as well as the conversation they were having.

**\- oOo -**

Upon their return to the beach house, Karen was the first to greet them. "Hey! You two certainly took your time. It's almost dark."

As Lily squealed and wriggled out of May's arms to charge over to Lucas in her bunny-themed footie pajamas, Dan caught Luke's eye and winked. "Yeah, well, we weren't in a hurry, were we, son?"

"Naw, we—"

"Never mind that," Royal jumped in before Lucas could finish his thought. "The next time you two're _not_ in a hurry, how about you move your butts anyway, so my little grand-daughter here can say her good nights and go to bed on time?"

Lucas did his best to look chastened while he squatted to catch Lily. "Sorry, Grandpa."

"Uh huh."

May shook her head at her husband's unnecessary gruffness and turned to her grandson whose blond hair clearly came from her side of the family. "Lucas honey, you'd better pack your bags in the car and get going now, or you'll be on the road all night."

"And we can't have your sleeping in class," Royal added, "or you'll start getting C's like your brother."

"That could never happen, Grandpa."

"Oh really, young man? And why not?"

"Because I get my smarts from you, remember? I couldn’t be a mediocre student even if I tried." As Royal nodded his agreement then pushed out his chest and seemed to grow another inch, everyone else smiled knowingly. Lucas, of course, didn’t dare smirk. He kept a straight face and turned back to Lily. "So, Button, did you have a good time at your party today?"

"Pun, Yucas, pun!"

"No kidding you had fun. I don't think I've ever seen you so hyper or so sticky." Lucas gave her one last hug and kiss then set her down. "I gotta go now, Button, but I'll be back, okay? You gonna be a good girl for Mama while I'm gone?" Lily's response was to let out an excited shriek and take off running down the hall, so Lucas turned to his mother and grinned. "Sorry, Ma, but I'm thinking that's a 'no'."

"Yes, well, she's officially two now," Karen said, looking after her birthday girl with fondness, "so I guess the 'terrible' days are due."

"Uh huh. Good luck with that," Lucas said. He went to Karen for a hug. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Baby Boy. I love you. Drive carefully, okay?"

"Always do." Lucas released Karen then made the rounds with his grandparents, not at all surprised by the fierceness of Royal's hug when the old man rarely gave anything of the kind to Nathan. Lucas didn't question anymore why Nathan usually got handshakes while Lucas himself inevitably got a hug. The brothers had discussed it amongst themselves awhile back and assumed the grand-'rents were like their son in this regard, in other words, just making up for lost time. Lucas finished his goodbyes with them now then watched his grandparents leave to go track down Lily. After that he turned to his father. As Dan looked at him hopefully, Lucas hesitated a moment then took a deep breath and decided there was no time like the present. He went forward and embraced him hard. "Bye, Daddy."

Dan blinked fast and held him close. "Bye, son." As soon as Lucas let him go then bent to pick up his bag, Dan went over to Karen and draped an arm around her shoulders. "You and your brother come back next weekend, okay? I'll make plans for a special celebration right here at the beach house."

"A special celebration?" Karen looked from father to son with a perplexed smile, waiting to be enlightened. "What will we be celebrating this time?"

"You'll see," Dan said. He winked at his son who winked back with a grin. "You'll see."


	4. The Proposal & The Best News

Karen studied the light blue plus sign centered on the latest plastic strip in her trembling hand and she truly couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry.

How had this happened?

She and Dan hadn't been intimate for very long and they'd been so careful!

The strip in her hand said otherwise though – same as the others she'd peed on every day of the last week then hidden and thrown away in frustration – but that didn't have to mean anything, she tried to convince herself. Her increasingly sensitive breasts and slightly swollen belly meant nothing either. Of course, they didn't. There was a very reasonable explanation for what she was seeing and experiencing, and it was this: the results were wrong, all of them. The pharmacy had either received a defective batch of home pregnancy tests and she had had the colossal misfortune to buy them all, or the instructions within them had misprints. Or maybe … maybe …

Maybe she was just in denial.

Maybe she really did have a surprise bun in her oven, planted there once again by the first and only real love of her life: Daniel Robert Scott.

And maybe she would always get pregnant by this man. Maybe their compatibility was just that strong.

Karen sighed then laughed a little and looked at the plastic strip in her hand one last time with tears in her eyes, knowing from experience what her next step had to be.

Now that Lily and Jamie’s joint birthday party was over May and Royal were going back home this morning, but after they left, she would do the responsible thing and ask Dan to watch Lily for a while. After that, she would go to the walk-in Planned Parenthood clinic on Tradd Street and get herself tested quickly and properly by at least two professionals. There, the doctors would say what she hoped they would say because there was simply no way she could be having a third child out of wedlock. Lucas was over twenty, Lily was now two, and she was thirty-eight years old, for heaven's sakes. She couldn't keep getting pregnant by the Scott brothers of Tree Hill, or Shari Smith and the other former "booster" moms of the Ravens would never stop calling her a slut behind her back!

Karen gave herself a shake at the realization that a part of her actually cared about the personal opinions of a gossipmonger like Shari.

_Would she never escape high school?_

In small town America, maybe it just wasn't possible…

**\- oOo -**

Karen's plans collapsed within a minute of Mae and Roy's departure, for as soon as the front door shut behind them and Karen tried to hand her daughter over to Dan, Lily whimpered and clung to her mother's blouse with the kind of death grip only toddlers can master. Neither adult could pry her tiny fingers loose without hurting her, and the longer they tried, the tighter she held on. When her whimpering escalated to a mewl, Karen and Dan both knew to give up. If they persisted, Lily would deafen them both with her screams. She'd done it before, and neither was eager for a repeat.

Karen cuddled Lily to her and sang to her until the little girl seemed to settle then tried a second time to casually hand her off to her uncle. The two-year-old latched onto her mother's blouse instantly.

With a sigh, Karen motioned for Dan to go to work at City Hall since she clearly wasn't going to need him this morning…

**\- oOo -**

Tuesday was a repeat of Monday.

On Wednesday, after calling her assistant managers at both the café and Tric yet again with instructions on what to handle in her absence, a desperate Karen simply brought Lily with her to the clinic, packing along her daughter's favorite stuffed rabbit with a Dr. Seuss picture book. She was hoping her baby girl would sit quietly in a corner of the exam room and 'read' her book to Mr. Bunny while her mother was being examined, just as her big brother had done when he was little and Lily herself had done several times in the past with no muss and no fuss.

This time? No dice.

Lily skipped the mewling and went straight to shrieking the second Karen forced her to sit, her furious little face as red as a raspberry while she flailed her little legs and sent Marvin K. Mooney skidding across the floor.

The doctor winced and tried to proceed anyway, but Karen was not about to make the woman nor the rest of the patients and staff in the clinic suffer like that. She apologized profusely while she hurried to re-fasten her skirt, then she collected both Lily and her toys, and left.

**\- oOo -**

The following evening, Mayor Dan Scott stood anxiously on the top floor of the most exclusive fine dining establishment in Tree Hill and surveyed his surroundings for the last time with critical eye.

Flooring immaculate? Check.

Linens spotless? Check.

Silverware sparkling? Check.

Krug champagne on ice? Check.

Intimate lighting? Check.

Water walls flowing? Classical pianist at the ready? The Maître D' and his smiling wait staff in position, their uniforms crisp and clean? Check, check and double check.

Quickly, Dan patted the right front pocket of his tailored tuxedo then relaxed when his hand brushed the familiar bulge. He took a final look around then relaxed still more as the sun outside finished setting and twinkling stars began to dot the night sky, complementing the beauty in the room.

At last, everything was just right.

For the tenth time in as many minutes, Dan paced by the bronzed elevator doors while he checked his Rolex Daytona, praying that nothing and no one delayed his future fiancée.

He also prayed that her mood was better than it had been all week so far.

When Karen wasn't distracted, she was tense, and when she wasn't tense, she was just plain secretive. Even the return this morning of their preferred babysitter hadn't changed much of anything. Karen had barely remembered to ask Heather how her vacation had gone before she'd handed Lily over then disappeared into the closest bathroom, her face flushed and slightly green. Dan had waited for her to exit to ensure she was okay, but the excuses she'd given him hadn't quite rung true.

_Was she coming down with something? _

Dan sincerely hoped not. He'd spent a small fortune reserving this entire floor for the night and he didn't want anything to ruin the perfection he'd planned – like a betrothed plagued by the flu, too weary to appreciate his efforts. Hell, she might even say no when he popped the big question, if she was too fuzzy-headed to understand what he'd just asked. And then what would he do?

Dan didn't want to find out.

He stood tall, swallowed his anxiety and smiled wide as the elevator pinged discreetly then opened to reveal the one and only love of his life dressed in the ruby-red two-tiered evening gown he'd surprised her with that morning.

Semi-distracted though she'd seemed, Karen had been touched to tears then, but now, the shimmer in her eyes was even more joyous to behold.

As the pianist Dan had hired began to play _Edelweiss_, she stepped out of the cars with a dazzling smile of her own, closed her fingers around his outstretched hand and then gasped in delight as she realized the floor was utterly devoid of other patrons. She took in the ambience as well as the hired help standing discreetly off to the side (smiling at her knowingly) before she directed her attention to the stylish center table, tastefully set with a minimalist crystal vase as its centerpiece. Soon afterwards, she looked past it to the sweeping coastal views and the yacht lights shining here and there along the dock. The sight took her breath away and so too did Dan who'd clearly spent much time planning the excellence currently surrounding them both. Touched almost beyond words could say, she turned back to her date.

"Oh, Dan ... this is just ... it's just ..."

Dan beamed with the pride of a job well done. "Exceptional? Phenomenal? Magnificent?"

Karen stretched on tiptoe to kiss him. "All of the above and more. Thank you."

Dan returned her kiss. "You're welcome, but this is only the beginning," he whispered. He held her close, wanting her more than he'd ever thought possible. "For you I will do everything, Karen. The best is truly yet to come."

**\- oOo -**

Long before dessert was served, Dan kept his promise.

He watched Karen's face and soaked up her rapture as each course was served then unveiled, knowing her chef's heart was absolutely revelling in the experience. She was committing each delectable presentation to memory, he could tell, which meant at some point in the near future she would surprise him with her own unique variations of black truffle arancini, steamed mussel soup and swordfish piccata.

Dan couldn't wait.

As he had done so far in between each dish, he extended his hand to Karen then led her onto the dance floor while their wait staff cleared their plates in preparation for the next course.

Karen smiled and glanced to the far left at their pianist, his skilled fingers now playing yet another of her favorites, this time Debussy's _Clair de Lune_. Her heart full, she gazed up at Dan.

"I don't want this evening to end," she admitted softly. "Do you feel the same way?"

Dan nodded without hesitation then pulled her in close. "You're radiant tonight, Karen, and I want you on my arm always. I honestly can't remember a time when I didn't."

"Flatterer." Karen said lightly, but above her, Dan grew tense.

"I mean it, Kar. I will never lie again about how I feel when it comes to you, not to anyone else and especially not to you." Abruptly, Dan stopped dancing then drew Karen gently off his chest. "I was going to do this later after I had wooed you for a few more hours, but I can't wait any longer, so I hope you'll forgive me. I just … I need to ask you now."

Karen felt her heart skip a beat. "Ask me what?"

A sober Dan grasped her hands then smoothly dropped to one knee. "Karen Roe, I love you with all my heart. I loved you in high school over twenty years ago and I've loved you every day in between. You're the mother of my firstborn son and the only woman I've ever truly wanted to grow old with. I should have asked you this so many years ago, but I'm hoping and praying that it's not too late. Will you please do me the honor of—"

"Wait." Nervously, Karen eased her right hand from Dan's left and covered his lips with her fingers before he could say anymore, before he could utter the words it seemed she'd been waiting a lifetime to hear from him. "Dan, I-I need to say something first because I'm not just the mother of your first son … I'm … I'm also the mother of your third."

Dan was silent a moment and then slowly, very slowly, his eyes drifted from her face to her stomach and then back up again, excitement building. "You mean—?"

Karen nodded and began to beam right along with him. "_Yes_. I went to the doctor this morning and it's official. I'm carrying your child again and it's going to be another boy; I can feel it. Do you still want to marry me? Oh, please say yes!"

Dan never actually did say it, but what he did do next more than conveyed his intentions. He pushed to his feet, swept Karen off her own then locked their lips with a laugh of pure and endless delight.

**\- oOo –**

It was many hours after they'd finally left the restaurant – hours filled with kissing and unprotected lovemaking and simply holding each other in bed in the dark – before Dan realized Karen had proposed to him rather than the other way around like he'd planned. Once upon a time such details would have bothered him, tarnishing his memories of this very special night, but not anymore. Now and forever, he was just elated that they were together and solidifying their future at long last, the union of Dan Scott and Karen Roe soon to be legal, permanent and binding in every way that counted.

Well after 3 AM, Dan felt his contentment slipping as he held Karen's naked form spooned against his. He shut his eyes and hurried to breathe in the scent of her beautiful brown hair, telling himself he was grateful for the second chance she'd given him and that he'd earned her forgiveness. But, just like always, a part of him kept insisting that was impossible because he didn't deserve it and never could.

It didn't matter how good a man he'd become these last two plus years. Karen didn't know all that he'd done, that he'd committed murder then terrorized the only witness to his crime. She didn't know that he'd killed his own brother and Lily's father. She didn't know that he'd been betraying them daily for years now, and Lucas too along with everyone else they knew, by keeping these grisly facts a secret.

_How could Karen forgive all these important things when Dan was still willfully keeping her in the dark? _

_Would she still want to make a life with him if he broke down, cried and told her the truth?_

_Was it possible for any apology he gave then to ever be enough?_

Dan didn't dare find out. He forcefully pushed thoughts of Keith from his mind as he entwined Karen's newly engaged finger with his own until their matching white gold bands touched. He pulled her closer against him, desperately needing her love to quiet the voices in his head, and Karen – not the least bit aware of her fiancé's incriminating thoughts – simply nuzzled back into him then slowly turned over to face him with a smile.

Right away, Dan tightened his grip a little more. "You're going to take it easy during this pregnancy, okay, Kar? I don't want what happened last time with Lily to happen again."

"Dan, no one knows for sure what happened last time," Karen said gently. She loved that he was so worried for her, but she didn't want him fretting right now. "Eclampsia is not 100% predictable."

"But it's more common in women over thirty-five," Dan said soberly. "You were thirty-six then and now—"

"Now I'm older and wiser and I want the rest of this night to be happy. Can we please just go back to celebrating?"

As Karen gazed up at him with a sexy pout, Dan felt himself grow hard again and that was it for the last of his depressing thoughts. Every one of them flew from his head. He leaned down to kiss the tip of Karen's nose followed by her lips, her neck and her breasts, which were deliciously bigger now thanks to her new condition. He'd noticed the week before that there was slightly more to suckle than usual, but now that he knew why, they were far more attractive to him than they'd ever been.

He licked and nibbled and simply breathed on them in turn, knowing from experience dating all the way back to high school exactly what this would do to her. As always, he wasn't disappointed. The second Karen arched her back, closed her eyes in ecstasy and parted her legs wide to welcome him, he rolled over and entered her, growing harder still with every thrust and with every whimper of pleasure that passed Karen's lips. She soon gave signs that she wanted to be on top this time, so he lay back and let her, revelling in the erotic sight of his naked fiancée riding him now while squeezing her hips against him, pulling his penis in deeper. It was an effort to accelerate the nipple play while simultaneously pushing up into her _and_ holding back as long as he did, but somehow, he managed it and let go only when Karen shrieked, her stomach and pelvic muscles rippling as they never had before from the force of her orgasm.

Afterwards, once they'd separated and were lying side by side again, sharing a quiet laugh over somehow not waking Lily with that extended scream, Dan leaned up on one elbow and traced Karen's glowing face gently with one finger.

"Should we call the boys right now and tell them?" he wondered. "I know it's late, but—"

"Tell them what?" Karen teased. "That we're engaged or that you just gave me the most mind-blowing—"

"The former," Dan interrupted, though he couldn't help dimpling with pride.

"Do we really need to?" Karen asked, smiling herself. "Somehow, I get the impression Lucas already knows you planned to pop the question since he's coming back tomorrow for a – what did you call it last week? – oh yes, a 'special celebration'."

Dan grinned wider but did not apologize. "Fine, but what about the baby? Did you call and tell him before you told me?"

"Not a chance." Karen drew Dan's warm right hand from her face to lay it against her womb. "Only Daddy gets to know first."

Dan kissed her again by way of a thank you. "I wonder how he's going to take it."

"He'll take the news the same way his father took it," Karen said confidently. "He's going to be thrilled."

"Perfect," Dan said, nuzzling her closer. "Now let's talk wedding dates because I don’t think I can stand not being married to you for much longer …"


	5. Interlude with Naley, Lucas & Jamie

**Five hours later in Greensboro, NC ... **

**\- oOo -**

Haley James Scott loved the two-story Craftsman-style home she was currently renting with her husband and her best friend eight blocks from Gilmore College. She knew she would miss the place once they all moved to Maryland in August for good. The street their house sat on was quiet, the surrounding lot was large with plenty of trees for shade and it came with several amenities that made it feel like a true home: walk-in closets for both master bedrooms, a gas fireplace, a driveway large enough to fit four cars and a roomy backyard with a playset just right for Jamie.

Best of all were Friday mornings, which were a great time for their little family to unwind by having a leisurely breakfast together, sometimes going to the park down the block with Jamie or simply hanging out, talking and playing cards together while Jamie occupied himself with his toys on the floor nearby. It was the one day of the week they could _all_ sleep in – assuming Jamie let them – and it was glorious not having to stress about zipping to their classes on time or having any part-time jobs to hurry to before they were truly awake. And this Friday was even better than most since all three of them had scored the entire day off along with Saturday and Sunday too. For the first time in months, they had a long weekend to decompress and it wasn't even close to being over yet. Hell, it had only just begun!

Looking forward to going nowhere and doing absolutely nothing beyond the essentials for the next seventy-two hours, Haley lounged in her comfy pjs at the kitchen table, sipped her coffee and watched her best friend in amusement.

To put it mildly, Lucas was not himself and hadn't been for days.

The boy was fidgety!

Across from her, he picked up his flip phone, checked for messages then put it down. He took a bite of cereal, checked his phone again, started to put it down then checked it _again_ before he took another bite, and this lunacy went on for the entire time he was eating his Cap'n Crunch.

Haley was sorely tempted to just reach over, snatch the damn thing away and then take off running with it up the stairs, but somehow, she didn't think Lucas was in the mood for a game of keep-away.

She watched him get up from the table to pace, munch some toast and check his phone six more times. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Buddy, you’re killing me. What the heck is up with you?"

Lucas barely glanced her way. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean you've been glued to your phone, like, every waking second of every minute of every day this entire week. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Lucas had the grace to blush a little, but his blue eyes never quite strayed from the 2.6" display in the palm of his right hand. "I'm just, uh, waiting for a call or a text."

"From whom? The Almighty?"

"Ha ha. You're funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, dude; I'm trying to get answers! Why don't you just call whoever you're waiting for instead of wearing a trench in the floor waiting on them to contact you first?"

Before Lucas could reply, his phone did exactly what he'd been waiting for it to do and rang. Needless to say, he didn't wait for voicemail to pick up.

"Sorry, I gotta take this!"

And he was gone.

Nathan had just entered the room with a squirming, giggling Jamie upside-down in his arms, but he saw his older brother about to bulldoze them both and leapt out of the way. He shot his wife a look while he righted Jamie then plunked the little munchkin in his high chair and peeled a banana for him to go with the Cheerios Haley was pouring into a small bowl.

"What's with Luke?" he asked.

Haley shook her head with a smirk. "No clue. You're his brother; you tell me."

Nathan took a seat and smirked right back. "Well, in a way, you've been his best friend longer than he's been my brother, so really, you should tell me."

Haley considered coming up with a retort, but no words came to mind once she noticed the shirtless state of her husband. God, he was ripped. He was easily the most athletic celestial being she had ever seen, and he was all hers. In fact, he had been hers last night _and_ first thing this morning too, but damn, if she wasn't craving his body again!

Nathan watched Haley's desire for him growing by the second and his smile grew cocky. He stood up and positioned himself behind Jamie's highchair so the toddler wouldn't see what his parents were probably going to do next and be scarred for life. After that, he turned his back and flexed his butt muscles while arching a very sexy eyebrow at Haley over his left shoulder.

"Like what you see, Wife? It's all yours, you know, anytime you want it. I hear it's one of the perks of being married."

Haley set down her coffee cup, ran around the table and pounced. She was in Nathan's arms with a laugh and attacking his lips with her own before he could object – not that he would have since he wanted her just as much as she obviously wanted him!

While Jamie happily munched his banana, bopped his head to the music playing on the radio and completely ignored his parents, Nathan and Haley had plenty of fun showing their extra appreciation for one another. Male hands teased their way north up one sweet, lacy camisole while female hands roamed south of Nathan's waistline and got busy inside his plaid pajama shorts.

Unfortunately for Lucas, things were getting rather steamy when he charged back into the room, grinning fit to bust. At the sight before him, though, his expression transformed. Right away, he groaned and shielded his eyes.

"God, you guys, get a room! I live here too, remember?"

Nathan and Haley broke apart, laughing self-consciously as they re-arranged their clothes. Lucas clutched his phone tighter then grudgingly held it out to Nathan. After all, he supposed he could disinfect it later once his younger brother handed it back.

"Here," he said. He shook his head, making a face. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

"_Daddy_?" Nathan scoffed. "Since when do you call him that?"

"Since he asked me to try it out," Lucas said a bit testily. "You got a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, dude. No need to bite my head off." Nathan looked at him strangely then snorted, took the phone and went outside.

Haley waited until Nathan had stepped out onto their patio then smacked her best friend in the chest.

"Quit looking so disgusted, Lucas Eugene Scott. You know you'd be all over Peyton just as much if she were here, am I right?"

Lucas shrugged and tried not to grin, knowing that was true. Haley smacked him again good-naturedly for daring to put on airs with her of all people, and then she went to wash her hands at the kitchen sink. She needed to help Jamie eat his cereal rather than collect it in his lap, but the moment she started to she couldn't help noticing Luke's frequent glances toward the backyard where Nathan was frowning while talking into the phone.

"So," she said brightly. "What does Dan want with my gorgeous husband? Anything I should know about?"

Lucas tore his eyes off his brother. "Actually, yeah." He waited until Haley's focus was entirely on him then beamed just as wide as he had upstairs a moment ago. "You're never gonna believe it, Hales. It's finally happening."

"What? What's happening?"

"First, I know you wanted to veg this weekend, but we can't. We have to go back to Tree Hill."

Haley narrowed her eyes and racked her brain, trying to guess what her sneaky best friend was hiding. She couldn't. When she asked the inevitable "why?" Lucas took the handful of Cheerios Jamie was determined to share with his uncle and casually popped them into his mouth.

"Because my parents want us to join them at the beach house for a family celebration."

"Okay, but why?" Haley persisted. "What’re we celebrating this time?"

"'Their engagement, Hales. They're getting married next month."

For a split second, Haley could only gape. Then she reached out and slapped his leg. "No way!"

Lucas nodded, his already broad smile somehow kicking up another three notches. "Way."

"Get out of town! Are you serious?!"

Lucas stood up and nodded again just as eagerly. He looked like a ten-year-old who'd been asked if he wanted a thousand bucks to blow any way he wanted to at Disney World, and that joyful expression was all the confirmation Haley needed. She squealed and leapt of her chair, launching herself straight into her best friend's wide-open arms.

"I can't believe it! You knew about this already, didn't you? That's why you were checking your phone all week! How could you keep this from me, Luke?! It's totally about time!"

Lucas could not have agreed more. He squeezed Haley back just as hard then snatched Jamie out of his high chair and added the giggling two-year-old to the celebration.

A shell-shocked Nathan stepped back into the dining room then and took in the scene before him with a slow-growing smile, knowing exactly how much this news was affecting his half-sibling. When Lucas glanced in his direction and grinned a little wider, Nathan went over and embraced him and Jamie both without hesitation.

"Congratulations, Big Brother. You must've been dreaming about this day your whole life."

A chuckling Lucas hugged him right back with the one arm he had free. "Yeah, Little Brother, pretty much!"

**\- oOo -**

How quickly can three soon-to-be college juniors shower, dress, pack and wrangle an excited two-year-old into a car?

Can it be done in thirty minutes or less?

Lucas Scott was determined to find out!

He broke the group hug then abruptly ordered Nathan upstairs with strict orders to clean up, drag some clothes on and gather together whatever Haley and Jamie alone would need for a weekend in Tree Hill. Nathan didn't need to pack anything for himself since he already had a ton of spare clothing at their dad's beach house, and whatever he forgot, he could just buy or borrow from Lucas himself. Was that clear? Now hustle, boy! Get moving!

Nathan smirked but did as he was told. The second he was gone, Lucas plopped Jamie into a startled Haley's arms then turned his best friend around and pushed her toward the stairs. Her job was to get Jamie out of his pajamas and into street clothes after which she could do the same for herself. There was to be no phone-checking or dilly-dallying of any kind, understood?

Before Lucas could bark any more orders, Haley arched an eyebrow at him over her shoulder.

"And just how're you gonna occupy yourself while Nathan and I are doing the bulk of the work, huh?"

"I'm gonna get dressed myself then pack up some breakfast, of course. Jamie didn't finish his banana _or_ his cereal, Nathan hasn't eaten at all yet and you only had coffee, right?"

"More or less. I—"

"Exactly, so we're gonna eat on the road and get there by eleven. We're taking one car this time and _I'm_ driving."

"Okay, but—"

"Haley! Move!"

The young mother had no choice with her best friend nudging her upstairs all the way.

At the top, Lucas 'escorted' her into Jamie's nursery – no doubt to ensure she made it – and then dashed into his own room down the hall with his sleep shirt pulled halfway over his head already. As he disappeared, he reminded her to hurry so they could be on the road in half an hour max. Haley open her mouth to call after him and ask what the damn hurry was, but then his door slammed shut and she gave up.

For a moment, mother and son just looked at each other.

"Well, Jimmy-Jam," Haley said, giving her baby boy a bounce, "should we move our hineys like Uncle Lucas wants us to? Or should we drag our feet to teach him a lesson about booting us up the stairs?"

Jamie wrinkled his smooth forehead in thought then squirmed until his mama set him down. While Haley watched him curiously, he scooted over to his dresser and tugged on the bottom drawer. It was the only one he was strong enough to open and held nothing but the outfits he'd recently outgrown, but if he stepped on the edges and balanced himself, he would be tall enough to open the drawer above it, which _did_ hold clothes that fit him.

Impressed by his critical thinking but alarmed at the same time since opening the drawer above would topple him off the one below, Haley realized what her rascal was striving to do just as he did it, and she snatched him up before he could go much farther.

"Oh no, you don't, James Lucas Scott! Don't you dare climb these drawers ever again, you got me? That's very dangerous, baby. No climbing!"

Set on his feet six feet away from where he'd been, Jamie pouted and balled his tiny fists.

"Want go, Mama. Want go wiv Unca Yucas wight now, kay?"

For a second, Haley was too stunned to reply. She knew Jamie was brighter than average for his age, but never before had he composed a sentence with so many words in it. She felt herself on the verge of shouting for Nathan and Lucas then asking Jamie to repeat himself, but then she buried her rising excitement and forced herself to take it in stride. 

"All right, baby, we'll go in a minute. Just come here first so I take off your pjs." As soon as Jamie was within reach, Haley couldn’t resist giving him a big squeeze at least for being such a genius. Whether or not he strung together such a long sentence again for months was okay; she was perfectly willing to wait. Of course, as soon as she'd hugged her baby, she tapped his little nose and gave him as stern a look as she could muster. "I catch you climbing that dresser again and you'll get a spank from Mama on your tushy, understand?"

Jamie's answer to that was to break into a grin and give his mother a kiss. Even at barely two, he knew how to work his parents so threats went no further than that and Haley knew it too.

She looked into his sweet face and shook her head with a smirk, knowing she was being played but not really minding it at all. She pretended to eat his neck for being so naughty then set about getting him dressed quickly while he squirmed and giggled.

A certain handsome husband was on her mind again, and she knew just what she was going to do to him as soon as she passed Jamie off to his beloved uncle. 

**\- oOo -**

Lucas re-entered the house with Jamie on his shoulders, happily clinging to his ears. His mood was just as light as his nephew's until he toured the ground floor and still saw no sign of the little boy's foot-dragging parents. He heaved a sigh.

"Okay, buddy, we're both dressed, the food, your bag _and_ your mom's bag is in the car, the light timers are set, and we dumped the garbage, so where're your folks? Why aren't they down here?"

"Go now, Unca Yucas?" Jamie proposed.

Lucas snorted, amused at the expression Nathan and Haley would surely wear, if they traipsed downstairs an hour from now and discovered the other half of their family long gone on the road to Tree Hill without them. He lifted Jamie off his shoulders and settled him into his arms.

"Good idea, buddy, but we can't go yet. Your parents need to move their butts and joins us." And with that, Lucas planted himself at the base of the stairs and bellowed upwards, "Time's up, slowpokes! Me and The Jam are ready to go! Move it!"

Jamie listened for footsteps alongside his uncle, then frowned and added his own toddlerish commands. "COME, MAMA! COME, DADDY! COME NOW!"

That got results. There was a stumble, then a door opened and closed upstairs, and shortly thereafter, muffled giggling was heard before two pairs of adult feet began to descend. Lucas took one look at the highly satisfied grin Nathan was wearing as well as Haley's flushed face and misbuttoned blouse, and he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, guys? You couldn't wait until tonight or something?"

"Uh, no," Haley said with a laugh. "We definitely could not wait."

"Aren't you supposed to be too old and tired for that now that you're parents?"

Haley stopped on the second to last stair, so she was eye-to-eye with her best friend. "Listen here, little boy. When you're grown up enough to snag yourself a wife as hot as me, you'll know there's no such thing as being 'too old' no matter how many kiddies you have."

Lucas turned to a smirking Nathan who promptly shrugged and tipped his head towards Haley. "Sorry, bro. What she said."

The two lovebirds patted his shoulder in mock sympathy then walked on past and traipsed outside hand-in-hand while the object of their pity stayed where he was and scowled. It had been over a month since Lucas had last flown to L.A. to visit Peyton, which meant it had been over a month since he'd last had sex. _He_ sure as heck wasn't getting it two and three times a day, that was for damn sure! How was that fair?

As Jamie seemed to understand his uncle's frustration and patted Luke's cheek gently, Haley's voice filtered in from the driveway.

"Come on, Lucky Luke! Stop brooding and move your skinny little butt! Didn't you say you and my baby were ready to go?"


	6. A Family Gathering in Tree Hill

Jamie could hardly contain himself once his Uncle Lucas pulled onto Lumina Avenue and his grandpa's luxury oceanfront house came into view a mile up the road. No family members seemed to be waiting in the driveway yet to greet them, but it didn’t matter. The toddler recognized the house instantly even from a distance and knew exactly who he would find inside.

"Yily! Yily! Yily!" he cried, stretching forward.

"Easy there, buddy," Nathan glanced back at him with a chuckle. "We'll be there in about two seconds the way your crazy uncle's been driving."

"Hey, I'm a hurry."

"No sh—"

_"Nathan!"_

"Sugar." Nathan smirked at Lucas then turned to Haley guiltily. "I was gonna say no sugar, Hales. I swear."

Momentarily distracted from thoughts of his cousin, Jamie's little forehead wrinkled as he looked around the interior of the Lincoln Navigator he was riding in. He strained to look past his mother sitting beside him and then to his daddy and uncle sitting up front, but he couldn't see any yummy sweets. He pulled at the straps pinning him to his car seat and kicked his sneakered feet in frustration, but he couldn't get loose enough to investigate, so finally, he reached out and touched Haley's arm. "Mama?"

Haley took his outstretched hand and kissed it. "Yes, Jimmy-Jam?"

"Whey suga?"

"Where—?" As Nathan and Lucas both snorted, Haley smiled but didn't dare laugh at her baby. "I'm sorry, sweetie-pie, but there's no sugar in the car. You can have some grapes, though, when we get to Grandpa Dan's house. Would you like some grapes?"

Jamie pouted at the mere suggestion and shook his head. "No gwapes, Mama. _Suga_."

"Well you're not getting that, so you'd better take grapes. Oh, look, Jimmy-Jam! See? There's, Grandpa! Wave to him!"

Two-year-old Jamie waved for all he was worth. He called for Lily again then practically jumped out of his car seat the very second the SUV was parked, and his mother unbuckled him.

Haley lifted him out the car itself, parked him on her hip then hurried over to her smiling father-in-law for a quick hug.

"Forgive me, Dan, but I have _got _ to see Karen and get the details!"

"Hello to you too. Go on in, she's right inside."

Haley squee'ed then ran up the beach house stairs with Jamie. At the top, she snapped her fingers and turned. "Oh! And congratulations, by the way!"

Dan didn't get a chance to reply and wouldn't have been heard even if he had. Haley and Jamie promptly disappeared inside the large house and then the excited chatter of two grown women filtered through the open windows, mixing with the equally excited babbling of Jamie and Lily getting reacquainted.

Dan listened for a moment then grinned as he turned to his handsome sons, both of whom had just exited the Navigator and were coming towards him at a much more sedate pace.

Sporting a huge grin of his own, Lucas reached him first and hugged him close. "Congratulations, Daddy."

"Thank you, son." Dan hugged him back hard, doubly pleased that his firstborn had remembered to address him the way they'd agreed the previous week. "I'll be a great husband to your mom and an even better father to you. We're going to be the family we always should have been, son. I promise."

Nathan felt a twinge in his gut, hearing that, but didn't have time to harp on it. He got his own hug next and returned it, then stepped back and studied his father who had truly never looked happier.

"So, Dad, how you'd propose? D'you do the whole romantic thing and get down on one knee in some fancy restaurant?"

"I did actually. Let's go inside." Dan waited for Lucas to collect Haley's and Jamie's overnight bags from the CUV and toss one to Nathan. As soon as Lucas had locked the car, Dan slung an arm around each son's shoulders but kept his focus mostly on the older of the two. "I'm telling you it was perfect. I booked the top floor at _Les Cascades_ for the evening and I had a whole night planned of great wine, food, music and dancing, and then the moment I went down on one knee and started to pop the question, _your_ mom dropped a bombshell."

Luke's brow furrowed. "What bombsh—?"

_"Oh my GOD, Karen! You're PREGNANT?! That's AWESOME!!"_

"That one," Dan said with a chuckle. He glanced up at the open windows then looked over at Nathan who seemed frozen in his tracks. "You think your wife could shout a little louder, son? I don't think your grandparents heard the news yet over in Scranton."

Nathan had absolutely no idea what to say. He stared at his brother instead whose jaw literally hung open. Clearly, Lucas was having just as much trouble grasping the latest news as Nathan was himself.

"My mom … she's having another baby?" Lucas asked.

Dan nodded proudly. "I don't think that's how she wanted you to find out, but yeah. You're gonna be a big brother again, Lucas. Both of you are and Lily's gonna be a big sister – although I think by the time this little one comes along, she's probably going to wish she wasn't the only girl in the family."

At that, Nathan found his tongue. "Hold up, Dad. Are you telling me you already know Karen's having a boy? How far along is she?"

"About six weeks the doctor said."

"But then how—"

"I know, I know. Listen, Nate, we aren't 100% sure yet that it's going to be a boy, but Karen's got a really strong feeling and I'm betting she's right." Dan gazed with enormous pride from one frowning offspring to the other. "After all, sons _are_ my specialty."

"I-I gotta go," Lucas said. He dropped his bag and stepped out from the protection of Dan's hug. "I gotta go talk to my mom."

Like Haley before him, Lucas took the stairs up to the front door in a hurry. Nathan watched him go then turned back to Dan who smirked while he collected the bag Lucas had just abandoned.

"Wow, Dad. Just ... wow."

Dan straightened up, his amusement still plain to see. "You surprised, son?"

"A little, hell yeah." Nathan glanced back as he began to climb the stairs ahead of his father. "I mean, I knew you and Karen were close, but I had no idea you two had gotten _that_ close again. You know, close enough to expand your family."

"Our family," Dan corrected. "And we weren't trying to expand our family, son. It just happened … kinda like you and Haley … and me and your mom … and me and Karen both times." Dan chuckled, hearing himself. "You know, your big brother better watch out with Peyton, because it's clear to me now that birth control doesn't work for long with us Scott men."

Nathan considered that a moment then shook his head. "I can't even imagine what Lucas is thinking right now."

"Probably the same thing you are," Dan said once they were inside. He dumped the bag he was carrying by the door then headed for the kitchen. "You up for a beer to celebrate?"

Nathan certainly was because as far as he was concerned, if ever a time for alcohol was needed, it was now.

He snatched the beer that was soon handed to him, popped the tab and took a huge swallow then looked out onto the back deck where everyone else had gathered. The thick patio door was closed now, so the conversations being had out there were private, but Lucas was clearly grilling Karen from the look on his face and the speed at which he was talking. Karen's impatience, too, was starting to show, and Haley, well, she seemed torn between siding with Karen and holding onto Jamie and Lily, who were doing their level best to run down the dock to play.

Nathan observed the chaos for a moment longer then shook his head in disgust.

"You know, Dad, I always knew our family tree was messed up, but this is bordering on ridiculous."

Dan had been busy stocking the fridge with more beer, but now he paused. "How so?"

"Well, your grandson is gonna be older than your next son. How's that for retarded?"

"It's not retarded. It's just what we do in Tree Hill."

"No, it's what _you_ do in Tree Hill, Dad. The rest of us know when to keep our dicks in our pants."

Dan's face flushed in anger, but Nathan had no intention of waiting around to get yelled at for disrespect. He took his beer and left. 

**\- oOo –**

Haley stopped walking and shaded her eyes against the glare. She studied the motionless figure sitting way off in the distance, perched on the rocks, then smiled and picked up her pace. Less than ten minutes later, she eased down carefully beside the love her life.

"Whew! It's about time I found you. You've been gone since practically the moment we got here. Is this where you've been the last two hours?"

"Pretty much." Nathan glanced her way, but mostly kept his focus on the ocean waves rolling in. "Where's Jamie?"

"With Lucas and Lily." Haley leaned back on her hands, closed her eyes and turned her face up to the hot sun. "I was absolutely _shocked_ to learn Karen and your dad are having another baby together, weren't you?"

"I was, but now … now I'm starting to think it was inevitable."

"Yeah, well, at least this pregnancy will be so much easier on both of them," Haley noted dreamily. "Lucas doesn't think it will yet, but I'm guessing he just needs time to wrap his head around the idea. He was fine with getting Lily as a sister, so this new baby should be a no-brainer, and it's not like he'll ever have to help take care of it like he felt compelled to do with Lily in the beginning."

"So that just makes it all okay, does it?"

"Definitely." Haley stretched then linked one arm through her husband's and leaned into his side. "I really love that our family here is expanding. With my parents gone, and all my brothers and sisters living in other states, and even our friends scattered all over the country, I was starting to worry that Tree Hill wasn't really home anymore, but it still is, isn't it? As long Karen and Dan and Lily and the new baby never move away, this small town will always be our home." Haley waited for Nathan to reply then patted his arm when he didn't. "Isn't this exciting?"

Nathan sighed. "If by 'exciting' you mean 'annoying', then yeah, Hales, I'm totally excited."

Haley felt both her smile and her high spirits fading fast. She drew back a little and took a good, long look at the profile of the man sitting beside her, and what she saw reminded her instantly of her best friend. She reached out and gripped Nathan's chin gently, turning it so they were eye to eye. "Please, not you too."

Haley gave him a minute to smile and offer some measure of reassurance, but none was forthcoming, so she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"What's the matter, babe? Tell me."

Nathan's hands clenched as he returned his gaze to the ocean. "My dad's nearly forty and he's still popping out kids like a rabbit, Hales. That's what's the matter."

"Kid. Singular."

Nathan shook his head, less disturbed by Haley's perpetual need to correct his grammar than by the point he was trying to make.

"You really think he's gonna stop at one more kid with Karen? 'Cause I don't. He's finally in his element with her and with Luke. Lily and this new baby are just icing on the cake. I can totally see it now."

"See what?" Haley pleaded. "I don't understa—"

"Never mind." Nathan stepped off the rocks and pulled his shirt over his head, holding it out to her. "I'm gonna go take a run up the beach, clear my head. Take this back for me."

"Okay, but Nathan, wait. Nathan!"

But he was gone without her.

Haley called after him again and even tried to keep pace for a bit, but Nathan was too driven, and he was also in much better shape. Haley gave up and just watched him go. After another minute, she pursed her lips, took a deep breath and marched back the way she'd come, heading directly toward her best friend.

She was worried about Nathan, but if he was determined not to work through his feelings with her just yet, then she would be a patient wife and wait. Lucas, on the other hand, wasn't going anywhere and he _was_ going to talk to her, even if she had to flap his lips for him. Darn it, she couldn't be the only one in their age group who was happy about Karen's pregnancy.

She wanted to celebrate!

**\- oOo –**

Lucas gave Jamie and Lily a boost back onto the dock so they could get their hands washed by Karen, and then he parked his butt in the sand under the dock, braced his back against one of the wood pilings and stared morosely at the waves lapping the shore fifteen feet away. Joggers ran past – including Nathan at one point – but Lucas didn't notice any of them. He didn't answer his father's call when he heard it, and he barely acknowledged Haley herself when she trudged to his side then collapsed into the cold sand next to him.

Haley let his brooding silence go on for less than thirty seconds before she nudged him then pointed to the west. "See that? That speck receding in the distance? That's my husband and your brother."

Lucas took a look against his will then slid his gaze back to the ocean. When Haley offered no additional information, he scowled and asked the question he knew she was waiting to hear. "What's with him?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't fully know yet, but what I do know is that he's not nearly as overjoyed about your mom's condition as you and I are." Haley nudged Lucas again, gently. "And we are, aren't we, Luke? Happy about this? Even if it's just a little bit way deep down?"

Luke's answer to that was to poke the sand castle Lily and Jamie had been building until it caved. "I guess."

"Okay, talk to me, Luke," Haley said with a sigh. "What's really – and I mean _really_ – bothering you about this?"

Lucas snorted. "You mean besides the fact that my dad actually wants this kid right from the start when he never wanted me?"

"That's not tru—"

"Or maybe it's the fact that _both_ my parents are thrilled about having a baby this time, unlike when they had _me_ and split up faster than you can say 'ravens'?"

"They were too young the first time around, Luke. You know that."

"So were you and Nathan when you guys conceived Jamie, Hales, but you're still together and going strong, so what does that tell you?"

Haley pursed her lips a moment then kneeled up and kissed Lucas on the cheek. "It tells me that we have a fantastic support system in place thanks to people like you, who's been a truly outstanding godfather _and_ uncle by the way."

A fleeting smile crossed Luke's face, but that wasn't enough for Haley. Like she had earlier with her spouse, she scooted close to her best friend and linked her arm through his.

"Listen to me, Luke, and really hear what I'm telling you. Your mom and your dad didn't have a single friend who stood by them when they were pregnant the first time around. Their so-called friends all fled and even Karen's parents disowned her. Dan had a great brother in Keith who tried to help him, but he was also too selfish and immature back then to accept that help. Luckily for all of us, though, Dan is different now. Time and life experiences have changed him for the better, so now that man up there is finally fit to be the father he should have been to you when he was eighteen. There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that Dan loves you and has _always_ loved you in his own weird way, which means my little speech is over and all I need you to do at this point is grant me one tiny favor."

"What?" Lucas grumbled.

"Be happy for your mom, okay? Be happy for your dad and be happy for _us_, like, our little family. Don't spoil this, especially not today. You're gonna be a big brother again, Luke! I'm absolutely thrilled, aren't you?!"

Lucas tried to hold onto his dark mood, but it was already lifting. He grabbed up a handful of sand then tossed it in Haley's direction half-heartedly for basically kicking him out of his low spirits before he was ready to quit brooding.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go celebrate this disaster."

"Sweet!" Haley scrambled to her feet, making sure to yank Lucas right along with her. "This is gonna be _great_, Luke! Jamie's gonna have another uncle!"

"Yeah, an uncle younger than him. And by the way, since when are you my dad's private cheerleader?"

Haley rose up on her toes and clasped her fingers behind her back, doing her best imitation of a schoolmarm. "Since I've recognized what a caring and consistent father he's become to my best friend and to my husband. He's also become a pretty great partner to my second mom, so there's that too."

Lucas couldn't deny that was true. He sighed and pulled his best friend tightly against his chest. "Thanks for reminding me, Hales. You're a helluva sister, you know that? I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, I know what you _wouldn't_ be doing," Haley pointed out, "and that's eating the deliciously ooey-gooey chocolate cake your mom baked this very morning and is just about to serve. Now come _on_!" Haley wriggled free then tugged on his hands. "Let's go get some!"

With Haley doing her level best to wrench his arms right out of their sockets, Lucas had no choice but to do as he was told!

On the deck, though, surrounded by an excited best friend, smiling parents, a chocolate-stained baby sister and an equally hyped-up little nephew, Lucas knew what his first order of business had to be. He went straight to Karen, hugged her tight and said he was sorry for freaking out then did the same with Dan. His apologies were met with a light swat from Karen and a playful headlock from Dan, but that was all right with him and especially with Haley.

They exchanged a wink, helped themselves to cake then eagerly dug in.

**\- oOo –**

On the verge of turning in later that night, Karen paused with her foot on the bottom kitchen stair and listened carefully.

_Was it her imagination?_

_No. There it was again._

Karen tightened her robe and padded back through the darkened kitchen and into the silent hallway beyond. That an intruder had somehow entered the beach house didn't even occur to her. She assumed the sound she was hearing was probably her firstborn roaming the library in search of a book to read to help him sleep … but then again … maybe it was Lily sleepwalking?

Karen felt her breath catch and promptly told herself not to panic. Yes, thanks to the previous owner being wheelchair-bound, the four-story super luxe beach house she now lived in had an elevator, but Lily had only climbed out of her crib and sleepwalked into it once so far. In fact, the spacious car couldn't even be opened anymore without the proper code being entered, and the call button too had been moved a lot higher so baby fingers could no longer reach it even on tiptoe. On top of all that, there was now a bell attached to Lily's door at bedtime, so she couldn't possibly slip out of her room anymore without making it tinkle and waking her parents.

Or, could she?

Had she taken the stairs this time and was she mindlessly trying to put on her little shoes at this very moment, mere seconds away from reaching for the front door handle like she'd been caught doing the last time? She wouldn't be able to unlock it, but still. What if she was doing something else in her sleep that could hurt her?

Karen picked up the pace, but soon discovered she didn't need to fret. The sound she'd heard wasn't coming from her daughter at all or from the entrance hallway. It was coming from the family room. Karen noted her shirtless stepson standing before the fireplace, studying the family portraits on the mantle by flashlight and she almost laughed with relief. Soundlessly, she padded to his side then touched his shoulder.

"Nathan honey? What're you doing down here in the dark?"

Nathan jumped but recovered quickly. He didn't answer her question. Instead, he removed a collage picture frame that showed Lucas and Lily smiling alone and together all around the edges with a loving photo of Dan and Karen positioned right in the center. He titled it towards her.

"You mind if I borrow this one for a while?"

Surprised by the request but pleasantly, Karen shook her head.

"Of course not. Everything we have is yours too in one way or another, and if not now, then someday. I hope you know that."

Nathan gave her a tight smile then turned to go. "Sure."

Karen watched him leaving, holding tightly to the frame, and she worried. He'd been quiet all day ever since he'd learned of her pregnancy – far too quiet for him – and he hadn't bounced back yet like Lucas had. He'd barely touched his dinner, hadn't eaten any cake at all and he hadn't really talked to anyone either since returning from his run hours before, not even Haley. Karen watched him step into the hallway with his shoulders almost slumped, looking so alone, and she couldn't take it. She called after him.

"Nathan?" She waited until he stopped then went over to him and touched his shoulder again. He stiffened at her touch and didn't make eye contact, but Karen didn't let it deter her. "I know I'm not Deb, but … I like to think we've become close since your father and I have been together, so if you ever want to talk … if you need a sympathetic ear no matter what it's for … just know that I'm here, all right?"

"Okay."

"Good. I love you, Nathan. You know that, right? You, Lucas, Lily, this new little guy, and Haley too, you're all my babies now, every one of you," Karen smirked and reached up to touch his cheek, "even when you tower over me. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

For a moment, Nathan didn't seem like he was going to respond, but then he glanced her way, nodded the tiniest bit and disappeared upstairs.

Karen watched him go a second time and her mothering instincts sounded the alarm louder than ever, but she also knew she'd pushed as far as she should for one night.

She followed him as far as the landing, waited until the door closed to the room he shared with Haley, and then checked on Lily and Lucas in their own rooms. Both were asleep on their stomachs – Lily in her oversized crib currently being shared with Jamie and Lucas in his queen bed across the hall– and their heads were turned identically to the left, a loose fist by their pillows. Karen smiled at the resemblance between them and pressed a kiss to their foreheads, to Lily first and then across the hall to Lucas. After that, she closed their doors softly, paused thoughtfully outside Nathan and Haley's door then slipped into the master suite she shared with her husband several doors down.

Lounging in bed, Dan glanced her way when she entered, noted the pensive expression on her face and muted the television immediately. "Okay, what just happened?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing's happened."

"Then what's on your mind? Something is; I can tell. What is it?"

Karen hesitated then smiled wistfully. "I'm just wishing I'd thought to take a video this afternoon when you and Lucas were playing catch by the water. You were both so relaxed, it's a shame Nathan got so angry when he saw—"

As Karen abruptly grew silent and the worry lines in her forehead deepened, Dan nodded his understanding then gestured for her to join him in bed. The moment she removed her robe, turned off her beside lamp then eased under the covers beside him, he linked her right hand in his left, lending her his confidence and his strength.

"It’s not the video, is it? It’s Nathan. He's the one who's truly on your mind."

Karen immediately tightened her grip on his fingers. "I really don't think he's looking forward to becoming an older brother, Dan, and I really don't know what to do about it either. I'm afraid he's not going to open up to me because he still doesn't think of me as his mother."

"Not to be blunt, sweetheart, but … you aren't."

"But I could be!" Karen said, indignant. She didn't appreciate the patronizing expression on her fiancé's face, which reminded her far too much of the "bad years", as she thought of them now, in their relationship. She sharpened her tone with him. "Nathan needs a mother, Dan, because Deb certainly isn't around. She told him she set the dealership fire and then she just up and left town with not a single phone call since then, not a letter or a postcard or an email. Nothing!"

"Kar—"

"The only family member she contacts is her brother, Cooper, and even then, it’s only every three months to beg for money. Lucas told me Nathan has no idea how to reach Deb himself and she’s supposed to love him. She raised him, Dan! She's his mother! How could she do that to him? He's only ninetee—"

"Nearly twenty."

"Still! He needs—"

"What he needs is to move on with his life," Dan pointed out dryly. "Nathan is married, Karen, with a kid, only a few months away from living in another state. I guarantee you he’s gotten over the loss of his mommy, if you can even call her that, and he’s not looking for another. God knows, Druggie Deb wasn’t much of a parent, so I’m sure he’s doing just fine without her."

"Well, _I’m_ not sure," Karen insisted stubbornly. She pictured in her mind’s eye how Nathan had looked when she’d told him she loved him earlier and grew more determined than ever to become the maternal figure he was obviously missing whether his father agreed or not. "I think he does want a mother back in his life, a sympathetic parent that he can talk to when he’s upset like he is now about the baby, which means _you_ need to help me figure this out. How do I fix this, Dan? What are your ideas?"

"Sweetheart, I don't need any." Dan chuckled as he pressed the power button on the television remote then hugged Karen to his side, slightly annoyed at her persistence but mostly proud of the spitfire she became whenever her family was threatened in any way. "If you recall, Lucas wasn't exactly excited either when we first told him, but he was fine within a few hours and Nathan will be too. Trust me. I know my son and you don't need to push him or do a thing. He just needs a little more time to adjust on his own to the notion of Ben's arrival."

"Ben?" Karen leaned back a little and looked up into Dan's eyes, her temper fading as amusement took its place. "Is that what we're calling our new son?"

Dan blushed. "I hope so. I didn't have a hand in naming Lucas or Lily or even Nathan really beyond his middle name—"

Karen's eyebrows shot straight up at this bit of news. "What? Then how did Nathan get his name?"

"From Deb's parents," Dan said. His jaw pulsed at the memory. "They figured since they were bankrolling our futures by fronting the cash for the dealership we should – read must – take their 'suggestion' for the first name of their first grandchild."

As Dan grew silent with rising bitterness, Karen squeezed his hand then moved it to lay on her tiny baby bump and thus bring him back to the present— their present where Deb's parents were not involved and had no say at all in anything they did.

"So, you decided this little guy's name should be Benjamin?"

"Not Benjamin," Dan corrected quietly. He glanced at her face then focused on her belly, which was harboring their already much-beloved son. His eyes softened as he rubbed his hand over the precious gift inside. "I've been thinking all week about the baby, and I'd really like to christen him Bennett Lawrence Scott. Bennett means _blessed_ and Lawrence means _bright_, and those are two characteristics a child of yours always seems to share. Lucas has them, Lily has them and I want to ensure this little boy," Dan leaned over and kissed her stomach, "our newest son, has them too."

Touched, Karen's eyes filled. "Oh, Dan…"

"But only if his mother doesn't mind, of course." Dan looked at Karen bashfully, a tiny and hopeful smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "So … how do you feel about it, Mom? Don't say yes right away. Please just close your eyes and think about it a minute."

Karen did as her fiancé asked and repeated the name in her mind.

_Bennett … Lawrence … Scott._

_Bennett Lawrence Scott. _

It was classic rather than trendy but still somewhat unique, which was good. Also, the spelling wouldn't be gauche, and the initials didn't form an insult that she knew of, which was even better. If she needed to scold her youngest son using all three of his names to let him know she meant business (and she certainly would someday, if raising Lucas and now Lily was any indication), her tongue wasn't likely to trip over any of the syllables. Most important of all, though, it had a beautiful, thoughtful meaning. Karen repeated it to herself one more time to be sure then opened her eyes and nodded in satisfaction.

"I love it. Let’s tell the kids tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dan leaned down and kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead and her chin.

"I treasure you beyond words, Karen. Thank you for giving me a second chance and for helping me build the family I've always wanted."

Karen snuggled into him, knowing in her heart that the man she was holding was the only one she'd ever truly wanted to grow old with.

"And thank you for coming back to me."

"I should've done it a long, long time ago." Dan kissed her again then leaned over to turn off his own bedside lamp, but not before noting the thoughtful expression stealing once more over his beloved's face. He turned onto his side then pulled Karen into him, so they could spoon together. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything, Dan. You know that."

"Good. Stop worrying about Nathan because he's going to be just fine. His big brother will bring him around before you know it and then both of them are going to be just as thrilled as we are that Ben's on the way."

Karen sighed and pressed back against him. "And what makes you so certain?"

"I just have a feeling, okay? Now trust me and go to sleep. You need your rest."


	7. A Hard Time for Nathan - Part 1

Back in Greensboro on Sunday night, Nathan carried a sleeping Jamie from the SUV while Lucas took care of the overnight bags and Haley rushed ahead, unlocking doors and turning on lights. Upstairs, Nathan did what was expected of him as a husband and father by helping Haley to put their toddler to bed, but once that was done and Haley was busy in the bathroom, Nathan returned downstairs, took the car keys out of the basket by the front door then slipped outside unseen.

The keys were unnecessary, he soon found out; Haley had forgotten to set the alarm.

Nathan had too much on his mind to care. He opened the trunk then unlocked the large aluminum storage drawer that usually held tools, flares, work gloves and flashlights, well aware that Big Brother would have kicked his behind big time, if the Ford had broken down on the way back home only to discover everything useful to fix it had been removed. Nathan would have to ask their dad tomorrow to FedEx the stuff he'd take out, but for now, he extracted the framed family photos he'd borrowed from the beach house – one with Karen's permission, the others when she hadn't been looking – and then re-locked both the drawer and the trunk before heading for the backyard.

The shed in the backyard was calling him.

Normally, Nathan never set foot in the place unless it was his turn to rake the leaves, mow the lawn or trim the edges, but the shed was more than just an outbuilding for holding yard equipment. It was Privacy with a capital P. It had two work table and perfect solitude, and at this moment, that's exactly what Nathan needed.

He slipped inside the shed, pulled the string on the overhead bulb then stepped over to the table on the left, pulled up a stool and laid out all eight frames. When they didn't quite look right, he re-ordered them again then re-ordered them a third time until they showed him precisely what they had at the beach house: a family of four, growing happier every few months.

Nathan studied the last of the bunch and felt his jaw begin to pulse. He had no trouble imagining what came next, how much cheesier the size of his dad's smile would be once Ben, the newest Scott son, was born and more photos were taken, framed and displayed. Right now, the mantle in Tree Hill still had room for Jamie and Haley and Nathan himself, but soon they'd be crowded right out, wouldn't they? Within a year, _their_ pics would be moved into one of the curio cabinets in the living room, and then probably by next Christmas they'd be shoved in an album and stored in the attic in some dusty, ancient trunk.

Nathan's blue eyes narrowed as they travelled from the glass frames on the table to the hammers hooked on the pegboard nearby…

**\- oOo -**

On the ground floor of the house, now dressed for bed in comfy cotton waist shorts and a striped camisole top, Haley sauntered barefoot into the kitchen in search of her husband, but the only Scott to be found was her best friend rooting around in the freezer. The second Luke's arm came out again with a Fudgsicle in hand, Haley could have smacked him.

Darn it, now she wanted one too!

She sidled up to him just as natural as can be then snatched it out of his hand and took off into the dining room before he could remove the cover then pop it into his mouth. _That_ was his punishment for tempting her!

"HEY!" Lucas cried and made a grab for it, but Haley darted out of reach of his grasping hands, laughing at him over her shoulder as she went. Lucas took one look at her mocking, retreating figure and that was it. He slammed the freezer door and went after her.

The chase was on!

Around and around the dining room table he pursued her in vain until both finally stopped to take a breath and smirk at each other, plotting their next moves.

"You know," Lucas said, panting loudly on purpose. "I have HCM, Hales. You could be killing me right now."

Haley's eyes twinkled as she deliberately ripped the plastic cover off her Fudgsicle and took a bite. "Weak, dude, so weak. If you want my dessert, you're just gonna have to work for it."

"Fine!" Lucas lunged across the table without warning. "And that's _my_ dessert! Quit putting your cooties on it!"

Once again, Haley laughed at him while she escaped his grip, this time scuttling into the living room to flee and take another bite. Still sprawled across the table, Lucas watched his snack slowly disappearing in the next room and decided to cut his losses. He got to his feet, stomped into the kitchen and went back to rooting around in the freezer. Finally, amidst the mishmash of Popsicles, ice cream sandwiches, Lunar bars and frozen yogurt pops on a stick, a lone Fudgsicle was found. Lucas snatched it up, triumphant.

"You're a thief, Haley Bob! You're lucky there's one more left!"

"Then you'd better eat it before I get back!"

Lucas grumbled something in return and threatened bodily harm to a certain sister-in-law, but a grinning Haley knew better than to edge back into their kitchen for some additional taunting. She sneaked out the side door and was all set to plant herself on Jamie's play slide and listen to the crickets while she ate her treat in peace when light from the shed caught her eye the moment she rounded the corner into the backyard.

So, _this_ was where hubby was hiding!

_It's certainly a good spot_, Haley thought to herself as she skipped her way over. _No way would I have guessed he'd be out there._

She waved away a buzzing mosquito that was no doubt intent on nibbling her hard-won ice cream, then slipped into the shed and banged the door behind her before it could follow.

By the table, Nathan tensed but didn't quite jump. He shifted the hammer he was holding from his right hand to the table as casually as he could since the last thing he needed was for Haley to see his fist clenched around it and suspect what he'd been on the verge of doing with it. 

Haley saw nothing as she took a lick of her Fudgsicle then came over, stood on tiptoe then nuzzled his cheek with her cool lips. "What're you doing, babe? Is hiding in here your way of telling me you don't want to continue what we started just before we left two days ago?"

Nathan's answer was a shrug, so Haley eased back and take a good look at him. He didn't look any happier than he had all weekend in Tree Hill. She stifled a sigh, threw the rest of her chocolate ice pop in the closest trash can, then cupped Nathan's face and turned it so his focus was strictly on her. "What're you thinking, handsome? Tell me."

Haley waited but Nathan clearly wasn't ready to share his troubles with her. With his lips clamped together and eyes shifting bitterly to the contents of the work table, Haley let her attention shift there as well, noting instantly that there didn't seem to be any pictures of Nathan amongst the collection, just Dan with Karen and Lucas. Most featured Lily as well and several even included Royal and May. Haley scanned them again to be certain, but her first impression was correct: Nathan was not visible in any of the photographs. For that matter, neither was she and neither was Jamie.

"What is all this?" she asked curiously.

Nathan stood up and backed away from his wife until he was leaning against the work table on the opposite wall. He let out a harsh breath.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Haley: the new and improved Scott family."

"Funny. Does your dad and Karen know you took these from the beach house?"

"Sort of."

Haley reached out and touched the third picture from the left, a professional still of Dan, Karen, Lucas together, all of them pleased as punch and garbed in their finest. For the life of her, she couldn't place it. She could tell based on the haircut Lucas was wearing that the photo definitely wasn't new, but she was also certain she'd never seen it before. Why didn't she recognize it? Her brow furrowed.

"Where did you find this one, Nate?"

"My dad's bedroom. On his nightstand."

"Huh. I guess that explains why I don't recognize it. Do you know when they got it done?"

Nathan folded his arms across his chest and snorted. "Sure. It's right about the time my dad decided to zero in on Karen. You know, the second he found out she was pregnant with Lily."

Haley's forehead creased as she shook her head. "I don't think so. There's no way Luke was close enough to your dad back then to sit still for a group photo." When Nathan didn't reply, Haley turned to him and found he'd stiffened even more. Her heartbeat quickened.

"What?"

"You don't see it, do you?" Before Haley could form a reply, Nathan nodded at the table, his upper lip curling. "What do every one of these stupid pictures tell you?"

Haley took another look. The nerdy side of her personality automatically started searching for a hidden motif, but the only common theme she could identify was bliss. Dan and Karen were beaming, Lily was nothing but a happy little girl and even Lucas was the epitome of contentment. In the photos Nathan had made a point to select, there was no sign whatsoever of "Broody", the nickname that a certain cheerleader friend named Brooke Davis had given Lucas in high school thanks to the serious, reflective cloud that often hung over him.

"Well?" Nathan pushed. "What do they tell you?"

Haley scanned the photos again. "I don't know. That they were happy the day each picture was taken?"

"Not just that day, Haley. Every day." Nathan went over to the worst offender in his mind, a grouping of five lighthearted photographs revealing a totem pole in the making at the Scott family beach house with a highly amused Dan eventually pancaked at the base, a grinning Lucas balanced on top of him and a joyful Karen was delighted to form the apex. At fourteen months old, Lily was off to the side and giggling on May's lap who was also laughing at the foolishness playing out before her, and in the fifth and final photograph, everyone was back on their feet. Grandpa Royal must have put the camera on a timer since he was in the picture too this time with his arms slung over the shoulders of his son and his grandson while May, Karen and Lily stood grouped in front. Everyone was flashing their teeth and nowhere was there a sign of Nathan himself or his little family. Had he and Haley been invited to the beach house that weekend? Has anyone even bothered to tell them about that particular get-together? Nathan couldn't remember, but he was sure the answer was no. He felt his stomach clench as he glanced at his wife. "You know what I see when I look at these pictures? I see the family my dad always wanted to have and is just now finally getting. I see that Lucas wasn't the first accident. I was."

"That's not tru—"

"Yes, it is. Look at these pictures, Haley. Look at 'em! _I_ was supposed to be the bastard son, not Lucas. But screw that, because not even that's the full truth. The truth is, I wasn't even supposed to exist because my dad was never supposed to cave and marry my mom. He was supposed to dump her ass then convince her to abort me, at which point he was supposed to quit college, go back to Karen, raise Lucas and then have a bunch more sons so they could all live happily ever after right from the start. All the family portraits I have growing up, Hales? Not one of them show my dad smiling like this. It sucks!"

Haley went over to Nathan and turned him to her, so he was no longer facing any of the picture frames. She forced him to sit on the stool, so they were more or less the same height, and then she hugged him close.

"Your childhood was a mess," she said quietly in his ear, "and Luke's was too. You both suffered for it and Karen and Deb did as well, not to mention Dan, who hated himself _and_ his weaknesses to the point where he took it out on everyone else. But the smiles I see on his face in every one of these portraits now? They're just a reflection of joy, Nate, his joy at being given a second chance. That's all."

"You're wrong." Nathan grew rigid in her arms. "It isn't all, Haley, which is why I don't want my dad and Karen getting married anymore. They need to break up."

Haley couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. She released her hold on her husband instinctively then promptly came to her senses and took hold of his hands, so he wouldn't think she was rejecting him too.

"But you told your dad you were happy! You said—"

Nathan pulled himself free. "And I _was_ happy ... until they shared their news about the baby. After that I took a good, long look at these pictures and I realized my new place _and_ yours _and_ Jamie's."

"Nathan—"

"I also told Lucas I didn't mind him calling our dad 'daddy, but I lied. I do mind and he's gonna have to quit it. I'm gonna tell him tomorrow."

As Nathan stood up stiffly then moved to gather the frames together, Haley stopped him and planted herself firmly in the way.

"Okay, that's it. You need to listen to me, and you need to listen right now. First of all, there are a lot more pictures you could have taken from your dad's beach house but didn't, pictures that _include_ us. You can't base your argument on carefully curated photos and expect it to hold up under scrutiny, Nathan. It won't. Secondly, Karen's pregnancy, her engagement to Dan, these photos you _did_ pick, none of it's going to change anything of consequence in your family because I've seen how you all interact with each other now that your dad quit being an ass years ago."

"Haley—"

"Nathan, I'm serious. Your father, Karen and Lucas all love you, they love me too and they love Jamie. They'd do anything for any one of us and you know it. Nothing's going to change that. We're not suddenly going to stop being one big, loving family just because Dan and Karen are getting married and having another baby."

Nathan fixed his gaze on the hammer he'd discarded, his scowl deepening. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Well, I am." Haley raised his chin then pinched it gently. "Look, I may not have known Dan as long as you have, but I have been watching him these last four years and I think I have a pretty good handle on him now. More than that, I do know Karen. She would never brush you aside in favor of any new children she has with Dan. Even if your dad was tempted to start brushing you off, Karen would never let him. She's just that kind mother. You never saw her ignoring Luke, did you, after Lily was born?"

"Of course not, but Luke is her real son," Nathan pointed out. "I'm not."

"Baloney. C'mere, my gorgeous hunk of a husband." Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan and pulled him into her. "Trust your Tutor Girl and take her word for it because she would never lie to you about this. You need to put away those pictures and focus on the positive, and if you absolutely have to talk to Lucas tomorrow about the whole 'daddy' thing, please just do it with an open mind, okay? You and he are going to be big brothers agai–"

"No, _he'll_ be a big brother," Nathan said. He stepped away from Haley then angrily resumed dumping the frames into an empty box. "I'll be half of one."

"And since when do we worry about halves in this family, hm?"

"Since I learned I just got knocked down a peg on the Scott family food chain." Nathan snatched up the box then marched toward the door, his gaze averted. "I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning, Hales."


	8. A Hard Time for Nathan - Part 2

At dawn the next day, Haley James Scott snapped out of her reverie and bolted out of bed the second she heard the shower turn off. She had followed Nathan back to the house the previous night and tried talking to him again for over almost an hour, but despite hearing every word she's said, he hadn't truly listened, and he definitely hadn't changed his mind. A surprise text from Nathan's construction boss ordering him to be on site by quarter to six had put a damper any plans he'd had to get on Luke's case before breakfast … but that didn't mean he couldn't snap at him a little this morning then _really_ lace into him after supper. How could she have forgotten that? If Nathan attacked Lucas out of the blue, Haley knew exactly how the latter would take it.

Not well.

And so, she did her part to prepare her best friend. She threw back the covers, sprung off the mattress then hurried down the hall to Luke's room and scurried inside. She was not gentle when she reached him, and she didn't care one whit that he was clearly sleeping in the nude under his bedsheet again. She plopped herself beside him then swatted him through the thin material covering his backside.

"Lucas!" she hissed. "Wake up!"

"Owwww!" Lucas jerked upright and checked the time on his alarm clock for half a second before he groaned and plopped back down. "It's five o'clock, Haley! Go away!"

"I can't! Now wake up 'cause we need to talk quick while Nathan's still in the bathroom!"

Lucas buried his head under the closest pillow and whined something unintelligible. Haley gave him precisely one second to resurface then shook his shoulder until he caved.

"All right, all right," he groused. "Quit it, Hales. I'm listening!"

"Good," Haley snatched his pillow away and leaned on it, "because my husband and your brother has got a serious case of the green-eyed monster brewing, which means you need to be prepared."

Lucas grabbed his other pillow and cuddled with it on his side, his eyes drifting shut again. "What for?"

"Because he might come in here a few minutes from now and jump down your throat about the whole 'daddy' thing with you and Dan, but don't worry about it, okay? Luke, are you hearing me?" As Lucas muttered in the affirmative, Haley took a deep breath then spit out the rest as fast as possible before a certain blond buddy fell asleep again. "Good, because that's not his real problem. His real problem is insecurity. He took a bunch of pictures from the beach house and completely misinterpreted what they signify, and then combined with your mom re-marrying – sort of – your dad, and then having another baby on top of it, and all of you – your mom, your dad, you, and Lily, plus your new brother – with all of you forming one large happy family which Nathan definitely did _not_ experience growing up with Dan and Deb, well, he's losing it and he's going to take it out on you, which means – Luke, are you still listening? Did you get all that?"

Lucas certainly had not. As Haley shook him again, he rolled over reluctantly and opened one bleary eye.

"What'd you say?"

Haley huffed and shoved him back onto his stomach then gave his bottom another hard swat, twice as stingy as the last. "Lucas Eugene Scott, wake up!"

"Ahhh! Haley, stop spanking me!"

Haley didn't have time for apologies just yet. She snatched Luke's second pillow away, so his face was fully visible then pinched his stubbly chin. "Look, just remember two things no matter what Nathan says: he doesn't mean it and he needs reassurance that he's still a Scott, okay? Okay? Luke?!"

"Okay, Hales, okay, but what the hell—?"

"I gotta go! Just remember what I said! Oh, and sorry about the spanks!"

Haley was gone before Lucas could reply. He moaned and reached back to try to erase the sting she'd created – and then had the nerve to multiply – and he made a mental note to wake his so-called best friend tomorrow with a firm swat to _her_ behind, or better yet, with a bucket of ice water combined with an air horn. Yeah, an air horn. That would totally work.

Grumpily, Lucas hid under his pillow again and closed his eyes, determined to resume the awesome dream he'd been having before a certain roommate burst into his room.

It wasn't to be though; all sleep had been smacked right out of him.

Lucas punched his pillow then hugged it and tried to will himself unconscious, but it wasn't working. Two minutes passed and then five. When he heard his nephew stirring in the next room, his high-pitched little voice calling insistently for his parents, Lucas knew to give up. He turned over, drummed his heels against the mattress in frustration then lobbed his pillow across the room and sat up with a pout, completely disgruntled.

Of course, the moment he planted his feet on the floor and tossed the bed sheet aside, that was the moment Nathan chose to barge into his room. Lucas started to cover back up but then stopped, unable to bother. God knows, his brother had seen him naked in the showers at Tree Hill High _and_ at Gilmore College more times that either cared to count.

He glanced Nathan's way, noted the black look he was being given and braced himself for the onslaught that was clearly coming. Then again, maybe if he did the big brother thing and took the high road, he could change that? Maybe this day didn't have to keep sucking?

Lucas decided to try.

He mustered some energy, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and offered a tentative smile. "Hey, Nate. 'Morning."

Nathan did not smile back. "Whatever. You and me? We need to talk later when I get off work. Meet me on the court at seven. Hunter Hills."

And that was it. He was gone.

Lucas stared at the empty doorway, listened to Nathan snap at Jamie a moment later for trying to climb out of his crib and then at Haley too for letting him. As Haley argued right back and Jamie began to sob, Lucas shook his head.

_Oh yeah, this day was definitely going to suck. For all of them…_

**\- oOo -**

There were several outdoor basketball courts in Greensboro, but the one Nathan visited most often was situated at the mid-point in his weekly ten-mile run on the corner of Gentry and Echo, just east of Hunter Hills Park.

Lucas didn't care for it much.

For one thing, it was always deserted; no one their age ever seemed to hang out there, so there was never any chance of a pick-up game wherein new friends might be made. For another thing, the court itself was way too close to the road. More than once while the Scott brothers had played on it, they'd messed around, accidentally sent the ball flying into the street, and it was only pure dumb luck that they'd hadn't hit a passing car and bashed in someone's windshield. But that wasn't the worst of it. Most annoying of all was the fact that there was no water view like the River Court had in Tree Hill and the birch, oak and ash trees only lined one side of the court, giving the area an asymmetrical, lop-sided feel that the eldest of Dan Scott's sons really didn't care for.

Unfortunately, this was where Nathan had said to come this evening, so this is where Lucas did.

While the birds chirped in the trees overhead, a handful of neighborhood kids played on the swings nearby and a couple of skateboarders raced each other in the street, Lucas parked his behind on the one pathetic bench that was available courtside and frowned to himself for some time, mulling over the disturbing conversation he'd had with Haley after work.

How could Nathan be so selfish as to not want their dad to marry the true love of his life?

Didn't he know how monumental a step this was for their family?

Why would he wish a _third_ bout of single motherhood on a woman who'd been nothing but helpful to him, who'd been present _and_ active in his life a helluva lot more than Deb, his own mom? 

Lucas studied the framed photograph Haley had handed him just before he'd left the house, the one featuring nearly all the Scotts having fun on the beach and the one which seemed to upset Nathan the most, but it held few answers. What he truly needed was to talk to his brother.

At exactly six-forty-five, Nathan showed up.

Lucas saw him striding over out of the corner of his eye and turned to face him then braced himself, noting the grimy clothes his brother still wore as well as the firm set to his jaw. Clearly, Nathan hadn't gone home yet to shower _or_ made any effort to improve his own mood, which meant he was still spoiling for a fight with the one person he could punch.

Why had either of them wanted to be brothers again?

Lucas couldn't remember. He heaved a sigh, waited until Nathan was less than ten feet away then picked up the picture frame, stood up and then held it out before a certain sibling could rip into him.

"Nate, is this what you wanted to talk about? Because if it is—"

"Forget that," Nathan interrupted. He folded his arms across his chest, refusing to touch the picture. "There's only one thing I want to talk about, Lucas, and it's you and Dad."

"What about us?"

"I don't want you calling him 'Daddy' anymore."

Luke's arm dropped, his brow furrowing. His heartbeat kicked up a notch. "Why not? You said you didn't have a problem with it."

"Well, I do have a problem with it," Nathan snapped. "You're too old for it and you sound stupid. Plus, I don't like it. You keep it up and I'm gonna hurt you, got it?"

Lucas felt his temper rising but forced himself to keep it in check. He shot Nathan a look then stepped around his brother and headed for his car. "Fair enough. If it bothers you so much, I'll only do it when you're not around. See ya."

Nathan moved fast to block his path then poked a hard finger in the center of his brother's chest.

"And that's gonna be a lot more often, I'll bet, now that your mom and our dad are getting married. Tell me I'm wrong."

"Get out of my way, Nate."

Nathan did not.

"Tell you what," he challenged. "How about you just move back to Tree Hill and do college by correspondence, Lucas. That way, you can be raised all over again with both your mama and your daddy under the same roof this time, _and_ you'll even have a real brother to hang out with living right down the hall."

Nathan gave Lucas a shove that sent him stumbling back a step, abuse which Lucas promptly returned. 

"A _real_ brother, Nathan? As opposed to what, you idiot?!"

Nathan shoved Lucas again, driving him straight into the park bench and bruising the back of his right calf in the process. "As opposed to the _half_-brother I am to _you_!"

On the verge of whacking his mulish sibling upside his hard head with the picture frame he was still holding, Lucas took a step forward … then paused at what he was seeing in Nathan's eyes. A moment later, the anger and tension Lucas had been feeling bled away. He took a deep breath, set the photograph aside on the bench before he did something rash with it, and then he shoved his fists inside his front pockets to keep them from flying. He gazed at his younger brother with compassion.

"Look … Nate … whatever it is you're thinking you're just ... wrong. You _are_ my real brother, the only one I've known and hung out with for the last four years. Another kid in the family isn't gonna change that."

Nathan didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to punch something or someone, so he shoved Lucas again to rile him up, but the latter only sat where he landed on the bench then had the nerve to make himself comfortable.

Great, just great.

What the hell was Nathan supposed to do now when the opponent he'd chosen to help him release his frustrations flatly refused to fight? Nathan glared at Lucas and clenched his fists, but Big Brother wasn't the least bit intimidated. With no other choices left to him, Nathan did the only thing he could. He plopped down beside Lucas then glowered at the grass edging the basketball court.

Lucas gave him all of one second to brood before he reached out and clapped him on the shoulder with affection. "I meant what I said before, Little Brother. Another kid in the family isn't gonna change anything between us."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Nathan muttered, still sulking.

Lucas cuffed him. "No, it's not 'whatever', so you need to listen to me and listen good since you sure as hell haven’t been listening to your wife. We get what's going on back in Tree Hill is weird for you, okay? We get it. Haley gets it and I get it too."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly are you getting?"

"I'm getting that our roles have completely reversed," Lucas said. "I get that now you're the one starting to feel like an outsider, but this whole thing ... it isn't any easier on me, you know."

"Oh, it isn't?" Nathan snapped. "'Cause from where I'm sitting your family life is starting to look pretty damn sweet!"

"Then you're sitting too far back!" Lucas retorted. "How do you think I feel knowing my baby brother – _our_ baby brother – is gonna be born in wedlock just like you were? That he won't ever hear someone in Tree Hill call him a 'bastard', or have to struggle for money, or have a dad who isn't there for him from Day One?"

"At least you'll have a brother, Lucas, a full one, _and_ you'll get along from the start, so how the fuck do you think _I_ feel?!"

Lucas considered that for barely half a second before he let out a snort. "I think you feel pretty much like I do, just for different reasons. What you need to remember, though, is that Ben’s gonna be almost twenty-one years my junior, Nate, and yours too, so how can you even worry about this? I will never grow up with him like you and I did the last two years of high school. Ben and I will never go to college together or be roommates like you and I are now." When Nathan didn’t reply, Lucas gave him a nudge. "C'mon, Nate. Think about it. He and I will never shoot baskets together on the River Court and be on equal footing."

Nathan was silent a while then finally grumbled, "Who says? You can suck pretty hard when you want to."

"Jackass."

"If I’m a jackass, you’re a kiss ass," Nathan fired right back. "You've become a real Daddy's Boy lately, and it's pissing me off."

Lucas barely blinked. "So I've noticed, but you don't need to be jealous and you should know that already, Nathan. If you think I can replace you in Dad's heart, you're an idiot. He chose you, remember, a long time ago."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. Lucas didn't really believe what he'd just said. He couldn't. He'd only said it to make his 'little' brother feel better. Well, Nathan didn't need his pity or want it. He raised his head and met Luke’s steady gaze head on with a fierce look of his own.

"That's a lie."

"No, it's not—"

"Yes, it is, Lucas, 'cause Dad didn't _choose_ me. You know what he chose? Money and Connections, two things my mom could give him that yours couldn't. He only raised me because he was stuck with me, plain and simple; I was part of the deal. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore because I know the truth now and the truth is, he's regretted marrying my mom and raising me every day since. Why do you think he was such a dick when we were growing up?"

"He was a dick because he wanted both his sons yet somehow decided he could only get one," Lucas said without hesitation. "And if we're talking truth, then okay, maybe he does regret marrying your mom given what she's become, and he probably regrets not marrying mine for love like he should done the first time around, but he doesn't regret raising you, Nate. He would never do that. He just regrets not pushing to raise me too. Big difference."

"Oh yeah? And what the hell makes you such an expert all of a sudden?"

Lucas gave Nathan a sad smile, thinking of their father. "I have eyes, Little Brother. I see how he is with me now, and I've watched him with you too. Do you know the one emotion I consistently see on his face at this point besides love?"

"Ask me if I care."

Lucas ignored that and went on. "It's gratitude, Nate. He's grateful that he finally has both his sons in his life _and_ not hating him, and he's thrilled that he's got a daughter in Lily too."

Nathan mulled that over for less than three seconds. "So, what's your point?" he sniped.

"My point is that when Ben is born, he's just gonna be one more Scott kid to love, nothing more and nothing less. No one's gonna overlook you, Nate. You wanna know why? Because you're my brother, you're Dad's son, you're gonna be my mom's stepson, you're Lily's cousin _and_ you're my best friend's husband. No one can possibly forget about you, and if even they tried – which they won't – they'd have to deal with me, so stop worrying, all right?" Lucas waited a few seconds for Nathan to start seeing things his way then nudged him playfully when he didn’t. "And just think, there's gonna be four kids in our family, dude. How cool is that when we both mostly grew up alone?"

Nathan opened his mouth to make another testy reply but then shut it and went back to staring darkly at the cement court. He waited for Lucas to heave a sigh then get up and leave him like he’d planned to earlier, but his big brother didn’t go anywhere. Once again, the guy was doing his hero thing. He sensed Nathan needed him and was therefore determined to stay right here for him whether a certain pig-headed sibling wanted him to or not. He was even stretching out his skinny legs and crossing his ankles like he had all the time in the world, his left hand still brushing his ‘little’ brother’s shoulder.

Nathan wanted to thank him for that but didn’t know how.

He stayed where he was on the bench and twisted the wedding ring compulsively on his left hand, thinking about the points Lucas had made and trying to see things from his perspective too. He’d been so busy feeling sorry for himself he hadn’t reckoned at all that his older brother might be feeling just as hurt, that there were reasons he, too, might be jealous of their new sibling.

Well, Nathan was sure waking up now.

He let his thoughts drift until the strain he’d been under the last four days finally melted away and he felt himself relaxing, calmed by the totally comfortable silence between him and his brother. It definitely wasn’t often that they just sat like this, saying and doing nothing but still enjoying each other’s company. God knows, they led extremely busy lives between college classes, basketball practice, keeping house, watching Jamie and holding part-time jobs, but they really needed to do this more often. They needed to make time to hang out, just the two of them, like they'd done back in high school and should have been able to do when they were much younger too. Maybe they could go fishing again together like they had after their Uncle Keith had died and Rachel Gatina had invited them to her parents’ cabin?

Nathan felt the corners of his mouth starting to upturn at the memory of that poor herd of cows getting startled by him and his big brother tearing around on their four-wheelers, and that was it for the rest of his foul mood. He sprung off the bench without warning and jogged to the treeline on the far side of the court.

"Hey!" Lucas called after him. "Where’re you going?"

Nathan didn’t reply in words. On the edge of the woods, he reached through some Indigo bushes for the basketball he’d discovered awhile back was always hidden there and pulled it out. It was a bit damp, but it hadn’t deflated much this time, so Nathan brushed it off then turned to Lucas with a grin and pitched it to him.

Lucas jumped off the bench to catch it with a grin of his own then went in for a layup.

The second Lucas tossed the ball back to him and Nathan had made his own basket, he said, "We don't have any family portraits with you, me, Dad and Jamie together or you, me, Dad and Lily. I want us to make a few before Ben is born."

Lucas has no objections to that and put his hands up for the ball. "I'd like that too, Teenager."

Nathan tossed it over but shot his brother a look for rubbing it in yet again that he was still in his teens while Lucas was now twenty thanks to his birthday in May. The teasing thing had been going on and off for weeks and was really getting old.

"Anyway," he said, trying not to get irritated at the way Lucas was smirking, "the only recent one we have with just you, me and Lily is the one Grandma took at Christmas which can never go on the mantle _or_ be seen in public, so we have to take a couple of new pics with just us three. You know, first cousins and stuff."

"Agreed." Lucas aced one of his trademark three-pointers, waited for Nathan to toss him the ball again then made a second basket. "Although, technically, Lily's more my sister than my cousin."

"She's both, dude, in equal measure. Check the dictionary."

"Actually, I checked the 'net and I found a genetics website that describes our situation to a T."

Nathan snorted as he began to practice his dribbling. "What'd it say? That our family's about a half-step away from becoming hillbillies?"

"Nope, it said that Lily and I are ‘three-quarter siblings’. I had no idea there was a special term for us, but what do you know? There is."

Lucas moved in fast to steal the ball away, but Nathan couldn’t bring himself to react. He stood with frozen feet in the middle of the court while Lucas made a successful grab then sank one rock after another.

"Bullshit," he finally said.

"I swear it’s true." Lucas glanced his way with a smirk then went in for another lay up. "If two kids share a mother but their fathers are brothers too, that's the textbook definition of three-quarter siblings. I'll even send you the hyperlink, if you don't believe me."

"Great, Luke, that's just friggin' great." Nathan scowled, his muscles tensing up over all again exactly like they had the previous Friday when he’d learned of Karen’s pregnancy. "Ben's gonna be your full brother, Lily is your friggin' 'three-quarter' sister and I'm just your half-brother, the one way down the totem pole 'cause I'm the one least related to you. Seriously, man, why’d you tell me this? Are you trying to piss me off again? ‘Cause, trust me, it’s working."

Lucas tossed him the ball again. "Oh, shut up, ya goof, or I'll have our mom make your least favorite dish for dinner the next time we go over."

Nathan caught the ball but didn’t do anything with it. He stared at Lucas. "_Our_ mom? I think you meant to say—"

"I meant to say exactly what I did say," Lucas interrupted. The words coming out of his mouth were instinctive, but the longer he talked the more he realized he meant every word. "My mom is now yours too, Nate. She's gonna be your stepmom anyway soon, but even if she wasn't, I'm officially sharing her with you. I can't keep getting without giving back, so this is my way of evening the scales a little. Sound good?"

Nathan wasn’t sure what to say.

Over the last few days – whenever he hadn’t been stewing over Lucas getting a full brother or his dad getting a new son while also planning to adopt Lily – he’d been considering what Karen had told him on Friday night … and comparing her mentally with Deb, who had gone utterly and completely AWOL from her son's life.

Karen wasn't like that.

Karen was in both of their lives and had been – consistently – for years, but what did that mean, really, for him? Yes, she’d basically said that she loved him like her own, that she thought of him as her 'baby', same as Lily and Lucas, and yes, she had always been kind to him. Months before she and his dad had begun dating again, Nathan had gotten a taste of the kind of mother she was to Lucas every time he'd crashed at the Roe house after an argument with Haley. He'd even gotten close to her – kind of – during that dark period when Haley had left town with that guitar-picking weasel, Chris Keller. When Nathan had needed a shoulder to cry on that day at the River Court Karen Roe had been there for him literally and figuratively, but that was years ago, wasn’t it? He hadn't leaned on her that hard ever again, so why would she still think of him as her son when Deb Scott, the woman he'd actually birthed him, clearly did not?

Nathan didn't know, but he wanted to believe it was true. Karen had touched the left side of his face so gently on Friday night; there was no denying the fact that he'd liked it … even if he hadn't shown it at the time. The moment hadn't lasted more than half a minute, but it didn't matter. He remembered how he'd felt and what he'd wanted right then was for Karen Roe to actually be his mom. With such a simple pass of her fingers on his skin, she'd made him realize just how much he'd been missing the loving touch of a mother – one that wasn’t drunk or high anyway.

Lucas watched Nathan stare off into the distance, at least three separate emotions flitting across his face, and he decided to bring him back to the present.

"Well?" he prodded. "You gonna adopt my mom or what?"

Nathan fiddled with the ball a moment longer then stepped up to the free throw line, his gaze deliberately averted as he shrugged and told himself he was too old to care one way or the other. "Whatever, man. I don't need your pity, but if it'll make you happy and get you off my back—"

Lucas rolled his eyes and cut him off before he could finish. "I don't pity you, Nate. I'm doing this because I want to and because you need her. You haven't had a mom of your own in a really long time now, and if you’re anything like me, I’m betting you could use one sometimes. Mine won't ever steer you wrong, I promise."

"Unlike my mother, right?" Nathan looked down with bitterness at the basketball he was squeezing between his hands. "We should probably just leave things as they are, Luke, 'cause I don't think I can take getting dumped someday by another mom. If Karen's not gonna love me all the way and want me more than...than…"

As Nathan suddenly seemed to hear himself and blushed furiously, Luke's heart broke for him. God knows, it was a legitimate concern to harbor given how easily Deb had turned her back on her own son in favor of drugs. They hadn't even graduated high school yet when the woman had emptied her bank accounts, admitted to being an arsonist-slash-attempted murderess and then skipped town without so much as a backwards glance.

Lucas saw his brother struggling and went straight over to him to squeeze his shoulder with affection.

"Our mom _does_ want you, Nate; she _does_ love you. She hates what Deb put you through and she's been dying to mother you ever since. You obviously haven't been paying attention to the way she looks at you, but I have, so the next time we go back to Tree Hill, you watch and see." Lucas didn't give Nathan a chance to reply. He mussed his little brother's hair then stepped back and gestured at the net. "Now quit moping, bend your knees and shoot twenty. You miss, start running backwards around the court and don't stop until I tell you. I'll even do the same when it's my turn."

The abrupt change in atmosphere was exactly what Nathan needed to cheer up. The brothers exchanged grins before Nathan promptly did as he was told. By now, after two years at Gilmore together – more than half of which was spent in the gym as Player and Assistant Coach – Nathan was well-used to taking orders from his big brother when it came to all things basketball, so he sank his rocks and didn't miss a one. The second he was done, he tossed the ball to Lucas.

"Fine, Coach, I'll give _our_ mom a shot, but if it doesn't work out, I'm blaming you."

Lucas shook his head in amusement as they switched places and he prepared to land his own set of twenty. "Dude, she can't possibly be any worse than the so-called mom you have now."

"True, but you're still an ass for saying it. Now shut up and shoot."

On the verge of doing just that, Lucas paused to squint at him. "By the way, you do realize that right now I’m the odd man out whenever we go home to visit the ‘rents, yes?"

"How’s that?"

Lucas parked the ball on one hip and quirked an eyebrow. "Gee, Nate, let me think. I’m blond; the rest of our family is not. You totally look like our parents with your dark brown hair, while I totally don't, so between you, me, them and Lily – and Ben too when he's born, knowing my luck — _I'm_ the one who's always gonna look like a half-brother. Yay me, right?"

Nathan decided he didn't much mind the thought of that at all. While Lucas bent his knees and took aim in preparation for his first throw, Nathan began to smile to himself, picturing the overall look of their next full family portrait. A second later, he laughed straight up when Coach Scott promptly missed making a basket.

"Ha! Sucks to be you, man. Now start running!"


	9. Chapter 9 - A Day to Remember

**One month Later - Los Angeles, CA – Friday, 6:42 PM**

At the latest ding of the elevator, Lucas peeked around the corner from Apartment 6B then drew back quickly out of sight and discretely pocketed the gum he'd been chewing for the last fifteen minutes. He listened to the first girl he'd ever loved come closer, her keys jangling as she struggled to balance two bags of groceries while simultaneously opening her front door, and he began to smile. He suspected what he was about to do next might get him slapped, but he couldn't help himself. He was a guy and he hadn't seen his sexy girlfriend in weeks.

He waited for the door to be unlocked, counted two more seconds in his head then sprang out from hiding with a snarl, his fingers hooked into claws. "**_BOO!_**"

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer screamed. Her keys tumbled to the welcome mat and both bags literally flew out of her grip while she fell back against one wall inside her apartment. The hazel eyes Lucas loved to gaze into very nearly bulged from their sockets at the grinning, menacing figure in her doorway, but neither of Peyton's fists flew out and she landed no kicks. Every single thing she'd learned from her brother about self-defense flew right out of her head as she stood there rigidly, frozen in terror. It took Peyton a good six seconds to recover and recognize that her blond-haired 'attacker' was merely her idiot boyfriend, and the moment she did, her face transformed into one helluva scowl. A split second after that, flesh connected with flesh. Hard.

"Yeow!" Lucas complained, rubbing the arm that just got smacked. "That hur—!"

"Lucas Scott, you nearly made me pee myself! I thought you were Psycho Derek!"

"You did? Aw, baby, I'm sor—"

"Sorry, my ass! Just look at my groceries!"

Lucas didn't bother. With two of Peyton’s neighbors now peering out into the hall from their own apartments, he jumped over the cracked shells and gooey mess to sweep his girlfriend into his arms by way of apology, slamming the door closed against the outside world. His left foot slipped on an eye white, but he righted himself and held Peyton against the door while he kissed her deep.

"I'll buy you more," he murmured.

"You'd better," she gasped, forgetting her indignation. She latched onto his mouth with her own and clung to his shoulders, her legs hooked around his hips, feeling his desire for her pressing up. He was handsome as hell in his blue jeans and white Calvin Klein dress shirt rolled midway up his forearms, and he smelled of Irish Spring soap with a mouth that tasted like cherries. She wouldn't have minded at all if they stayed exactly as they were all night, because nothing had changed for her since they’d graduated high school two years prior. She really was going to love him forever. "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing here again so soon?" she asked, reluctantly pausing for breath. "Not that I'm complaining. I just thought you said you couldn’t come back for another visit until—"

"I lied." Lucas cut her off with another lingering kiss then finally set her down, his gaze earnest. "Can you get next weekend off including all day Friday?"

"Um, no." Peyton laughed at the very notion, thinking of her jerk bosses at the record studio and how abysmally they treated each and every one of the interns, especially the females. "The only way I'll get another weekend off in the same quarter is if I tell them I have a death in the family, or I'm literally dying myself."

"Then you'd better fake something quick," Lucas said then planted another kiss, "'cause I'm inviting you to join me on a date next Friday. It's an extremely important one and you're not allowed to miss it."

"Oh really?" As Peyton slipped on an egg white herself, she slapped him again lightly then reached into her cramped bathroom, snatched up two towels and tossed one to Lucas. "Help me clean this up."

Lucas got busy. "I'm serious, Peyt," he went on in earnest while he worked. "You have to be free next Friday at noon. That's when our flight leaves. I'm coming to get you and I need you to be ready."

"And to what highly romantic spot in Cali are you whisking me off to this time? Big Sur or the Santa Catalina Island we were talking about on the phone a few days ago?"

"Neither." Lucas paused, waiting for Peyton to stop mopping up the floor and look at him. When she did, he dimpled. "Tree Hill."

Peyton began to laugh. "Tree _Hill_?!"

"Tree Hill."

"Huh."

"You don't wanna know why?"

"Not really."

Peyton took the towels of crushed eggs to the garbage disposal and dumped them in the sink while Lucas collected the rest of the fallen groceries then followed her into her tiny kitchen, disappointed and subdued. She forced herself to take his announcement in stride until everything was put away, though she could see it was absolutely killing him that she wasn't begging for details. Finally, she took him by the hand, led him to the living room sofa then forced him to sit and straddled his lap so they were face-to-face.

"All right, Gorgeous. You can stop sulking. I've decided you've been punished enough for scaring the living bejesus out of me, so go ahead, spill it. What is so special about our hometown that you have to escort me there yourself?"

Lucas practically glowed as excitement raced through him again. "Okay, well, I need to make sure you're fully refreshed for our real date, which is _in_ Tree Hill later that day at six PM."

"And what is happening on Friday, July 27th at precisely six o'clock in the evening?"

Lucas tried to maintain a straight face while failing utterly. "A rehearsal dinner, Peyt. My parents are getting married at their beach house on Saturday."

"Dude, that's incredible!" Peyton bounced on his lap with a squee of joy then just as suddenly grew still. "Wait a minute … did you say they're getting married _next_ weekend? How could you not tell me this sooner?! Lucas Scott, I oughta—!"

"It's not my fault!" Lucas protested. He put his arms up as Peyton tried to swat the top of his head. "They've only been engaged for a month and their final wedding date kept fluctuating while they tried to book a minister!"

"You still could've told me about the engagement!"

"I wanted to share the news in person once the wedding date was set!"

"Hmph!" Peyton sat back on his lap with a frown which quickly morphed into a naughty smile Lucas had never seen her wear before. It made him extremely uneasy. Peyton saw it and kept right on smiling. "You know, I haven't shopped in a while, so I guess now is as good a time as any, don't you think?"

"Wait, what?"

"We have to go shopping right now to find the perfect outfits for me."

"You’re kidding, right?"

"You think so?"

Lucas's shoulders slumped, his plans for the evening disintegrating before his very eyes. Didn't she miss being with him like he'd been missing her?

"Peyton, c'mon … I just got here. I haven't seen you since—"

"I know, I know, it's been weeks, but I need to shop and you're coming with me as further punishment for not sharing the news of Karen's engagement the second you heard, so chop, chop, buddy boy! Let's go!"

Peyton half-heartedly tried to spring to her feet and yank him up too, hoping her boyfriend wouldn't let her. He didn't. Lucas promptly resisted and held her fast with ease, realizing now that the weird smile she'd laid on him was just her new way of toying with his emotions. Thinking quickly, the expression on his handsome face soon turned just as crafty as her own.

"Hold it there, Goldilocks. I'll only go IF we do something first."

"Like what?"

Lucas pulled her hips to his own so she could feel just how much he wanted her, his voice a low and sexy growl. "Like take off all our clothes … have a little fun … be a little kinky."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well, I don't know if that's a fair trade," Peyton teased. She dropped her voice as well while she ground herself onto his erection. Lucas hissed then groaned, making her smile anew at the power she wielded. He pressed upwards, wanting more, but Peyton deliberately edged back. "Are you gonna act like a total guy and complain endlessly while I drag you from store to store?"

"Not if you and I —" Desperate now for release but also determined to win this little game they were playing, Lucas drew Peyton closer and whispered the rest in her ear, taking his time, calling on his talents as an aspiring novelist to ensure his very vivid descriptions grew raunchier by the minute. When he was finally done, he sat back and laced his hands behind his head with a smirk, loving how deeply he'd made her blush. "Oh, and by the way," he added, "that's IF you strip for me in the next three seconds."

Peyton sprang off his lap and pulled her short sleeve crew top straight over her windblown curls. Her lacy red bra was next. She popped the top two buttons on her jeans to provide a tantalizing glimpse of her matching panties then backed toward the bedroom, crooking her fingers suggestively.

"Well, what're you waiting for, Gorgeous? Are you coming or are you—?"

Lucas did not let her finish that sentence.

**oOo -**

**Eight Days Later…**

Brooke Davis didn't make any effort to suppress the shiver of delight that ran through her the moment her cabbie parked in front of the largest private property on Lumina Avenue in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

An immense arbor covered in white campanula and mood moss had been planted for the day at the bottom edge of the driveway with potted gardenias lining the freshly stained concrete. Two long span pergolas, also decorated with white bellflowers and green moss, were set up to the left and right of the Scott family beach house, both curving toward the rear of the property where the ceremony itself would take place. There weren't many cars edging the sidewalk in front, in keeping with Karen and Dan's wish to restrict the guest list to family and less than a handful of friends, but that was perfectly fine with Brooke.

In her opinion, big or small, weddings were the most exciting things ever!

She instructed her driver to carry her designer luggage to the front of the house then paid him, took one last giddy look around then popped up the stairs and walked right in.

A photographer promptly snapped her picture then snapped several more quite happily when she encouraged him by posing. The second he was gone, a liveried member of the wait staff appeared at her elbow to offer her a selection of non-alcoholic beverages, all of which looked highly appealing, so Brooke selected a virgin watermelon margarita. As soon as she took a sip, she spotted two of her closest friends at the top of the stairs smooching, and she squealed like a school girl.

"P. SAWYER AND LUCAS SCOTT!"

Peyton squealed herself, thrust Lucas aside and rushed down to meet her. "B. Davis, it's after noon," she scolded. "Where have you been? Here I am with my man candy and the best man for this shindig, touring this massive beach house for over a day, and you're only just _now_ arriving?! Some best friend you are! Get _over_ here!"

"Oh, shut up and hug me!" Brooke exclaimed, latching on. "My stupid flight yesterday got cancelled and then my even stupider assistant couldn't manage to – oh whatever!" Brooke relinquished Peyton briefly to get a warm hug from Lucas who was even more quietly handsome than the last time she'd seen him. She ignored her fluttering heart and squeezed his hands then stepped back and tipped her head discretely toward the front steps. "Um, Broody, my bags are still outside. You wouldn't really mind, would you…?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas rolled his eyes, well used to being put to work whenever Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer got together around him lately. At the door, he turned back. "You're lucky we have an elevator I can use, Cheery. By the way, do you remember which guest room my mom put you in the last time you were here?

Brooke's eyes immediately began to twinkle. "Uh huh, top floor on the left, the one with the awesome view into your nudist neighbor's bedroom. I swear, he has got the sexiest mole right on his—"

"Please, stop!" As Peyton began to laugh alongside her best friend, Lucas shuddered and covered his ears. "I really don't need you to finish that sentence right now, Brooke!"

"Fine, ex-boyfriend, I'll simply tell you later when you're least expecting it." Brooke teased. She waved him off. "Love you, slave!"

Peyton waited for the front door to close then pulled her best friend back into another hug. "You are something else, B. Davis."

"I know, but more importantly, I _miss_ you guys," Brooke pouted, "especially _you_. We haven't seen each other in ages, Peyton!"

"Four and a half months to be exact and excuse me," Peyton paused to push Brooke away from her and force her to twirl, "but what is this most excellent outfit you're wearing?"

Brooke dimpled as she twirled a second time to show off the flowing lines. "This, my bestest friend ever, is the latest creation from the brilliant mind of B. Davis. You like?"

"Oh yeah," Peyton admitted freely. The dress Brooke had put on was lilac, an asymmetric neck sheath mini dress accessorized with drop earrings, a Bottega Veneta clutch and calfskin slingbacks. With Brooke's dark hair piled into an elegant side-swept chignon, she looked every inch the up and coming fashion designer she was. Peyton admired her from top to bottom one last time then said, "You know, I don't just like this dress, Brooke Davis; I love it. You are so talented."

"You think?" Brooke beamed.

"Yes," Peyton said then declared, "Of course, now I don't think I want to stand beside you for the rest of the day 'cause you're gonna make me look like I'm wearing a gunny sack by comparison."

"Oh, go on!"

"Seriously, Brooke, I knew I should have called you the second I started shopping all over LA for this wedding. Ask Luke."

Brooke glowed at the compliment then assessed with a practised eye the peach-colored flutter dress Peyton was wearing, which looked nice and flattered her figure but didn't exactly 'pop'. She bumped Peyton's hip playfully to take the sting out of her next words.

"Yep, you really should have called." As Peyton's jaw fell open in mock annoyance, Brooke spotted Jamie running in her direction and squatted to catch him before he could escape. The second she had the two-year-old squirming in her arms, she hugged him close, so they were cheek to cheek. "Ooh, c'mere, handsome! Peyton, isn't he adorable? When was the last time you saw my darling godson cuddling up like this to his Auntie Brooke?"

"Ages," Peyton said then poked her face inches from Jamie's and held out her hands to him. "Hey, Jimmy-Jam. I bet you'd rather come to your Auntie Peyton, wouldn't you?"

"NO!" Jamie shouted. He wriggled harder in Brooke's arms, pouting fiercely. "Down! Down wight now! Want Yily! YILY!"

Brooke laughed and let him go then squealed a third time for the day when his exasperated-looking mother appeared shortly thereafter. "Haley!" she exclaimed.

Haley smiled and hugged Brooke in welcome then pointed in the direction her little speed demon had taken. "What-Did he-Did my son just order you to put him down? That's not like him." Haley stood on tiptoe, trying to see past Dan who was hurrying by. "James Lucas Scott, you come back down those stairs to Mama this min—"

"Meh, never mind, Matron of Honor Girl, I can deal with it." Brooke shrugged then gave her closest girlfriends one of her patented saucy smirks. "Considering how often I boss people around at my new company, I suppose it's only fair that someone finally gets to boss _me _around."

Peyton snorted. "Uh huh. You really think the cosmic plane will realign itself now that a two-year-old gave you what-for."

"Oh, shut up and hug me again, both of you!" Brooke yanked Haley and Peyton into a final group embrace before either one could object then hurried them toward the stairs and the master bedroom which was surely the only place Karen was using to get ready. "Enough of this. Let's go see the bride!"

**oOo -**

A highly amused Nathan stuck his hands in the front pockets of his tan suit and rocked on his heels in the kitchen. He watched his paternal grandfather and Whitey muttering to themselves as they dug through both refrigerators with growing consternation, mindless of the waitstaff bustling about them, trying to do their jobs, and the wedding videographer who was capturing everything with a most unprofessional grin.

Nathan waited for his grandfather to curse again then asked, "Um, Grandpa? What're you looking for?"

"Alcohol." Royal stated flatly. He shoved some bottles aside on the top shelf of the fridge then glared back at his youngest grandson. "Where'd Karen or your dad move it to?"

Nathan shrugged and bit his lower lip to keep from smiling. "No idea."

Royal harrumphed his disgust and shot dark looks to each of the surrounding waiters. "Well, how in the _hell_ is it we're supposed to be celebrating a marriage today, yet not one of these hired hands can hand me or Whitey an honest-to-goodness beer? You tell me that!"

May bustled in with a ready answer. "Royal Scott, you two can just wait until after the ceremony to begin your celebration." She turned to Nathan and beckoned him, refusing to get into it with her glowering spouse. "Honey, your top button's undone and your tie is loose. Come let Granny fix it."

Nathan sighed and went over. As he bit back the urge to remind his grandmother he wasn't eight years old anymore, he narrowed his eyes at his smirking older brother passing through and decided to have some fun instead. "You know, Grandma, Luke's shirt is unbuttoned too. He can probably use your help."

Lucas shot Nathan a look and sped up but May promptly called him back.

"Lucas honey, I see you slinking away out of the corner of my eye. Come over to Granny so I can make sure you're dressed properly. The ceremony's going to start soon, and you boys need to look presentable."

Lucas stopped and turned back, his shoulders drooping. 

Nathan smirked as their grandmother finished with him then set to work on his big brother. "Busted," he mouthed gleefully.

"And you can kiss my go-to-hell," Lucas muttered in return.

May's eyes widened. "Lucas Eugene Scott, you did not just say that!"

Lucas gulped then pointed instinctively at Royal. "Grandpa says it!"

"Royal Jackson Eugene Scott! Are you teaching my grandson—?"

"The boy ain't five years old, May! He's old enough to—"

As Royal went on a rant, May tried to interject and Whitey grimaced then decided to cut his losses and simply content himself with a Mountain Mojito mocktail, Nathan snorted and escaped with Lucas out of sight. 

In the library down the hall, both brothers re-loosened their ties a bit then popped the top button on their dress shirts.

As they prepared to sneak back out a moment later, Nathan said, "You know, it's times like this I really wish we'd grown up together, don't you?"

"Absolutely, _Teenager_." Lucas grinned and jerked a thumb to the left, ignoring Nathan's scowl. "I gotta go check—"

"Luke, I swear to God, if you don't stop calling me that—"

"Shut up, dude. We can fight later. Now I gotta go check on Dad; you check on Mom, so we can get this show on the road."

The brothers went their separate ways but not before Lucas got a shove.

**oOo -**

In the monster master bedroom upstairs, all the girls had finally taken a break from exclaiming over Karen's radiance in her off-the-shoulder crepe sheath wedding gown. Nathan would soon be coming up to get her as her escort down the aisle, so they were focused now on getting Lily and Jamie dressed up for their imminent roles as flower girl and ring-bearer.

Lily happily cooperated for her 'Auntie' Peyton while her own ivory-colored crochet cap ruffle dress was pulled over her head, but Jamie was an absolute nightmare of restless energy for his mother.

"What is up with you, little man?" Haley scolded lightly as she fought to lace up his shiny black shoes. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to tie his little tie next without choking him. "I can't get you to stand still all of a sudden!"

Karen glanced back with a smile from tucking in a stray hair before her full-length mirror. "He's probably just excited that so many people are surrounding him."

"How can that be? He's been around all of us before and he never—"

"Um, confession?" Brooke looked guiltily from Karen to her two best friends, "Could he be like this because of the truffles from Paris that his very generous godmother may have gifted him in secret?"

Silence.

As Peyton blinked in shock and Haley's eyes narrowed as she realized just what her little boy and his Auntie Brooke had been doing when the latter insisted on taking Jamie for a 'potty break' a few minutes ago, Karen gazed with disappointment at her former foster daughter.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you didn't really just give chocolate to a toddler right before a solemn event, did you? Please tell me you didn't. "

"Kinda?" Brooke winced then pouted. "It was dark and delicious, Karen. I had to share, you know, to celebra—"

"How much?" Haley demanded.

"You don't have to pay me back, Haley. God." Brooke rolled her eyes at the very notion. "It was a gift."

"How much did you _give_ him, you lackwit!!"

"Oh! Well, only two big ones to cover his latest birthday." As Tutor Girl looked ready to slap her, Brooke backed up a few steps and squealed, "I had to, Haley! I wasn't there for his and Lily's party last month!"

"Brooke, do you have any idea how much caffeine is in dark chocolate?" Karen asked. Her expression was one of motherly disappointment, and Brooke cringed at the sight, flashing back to high school and how it had felt to be grounded for the first time in her life.

"Um, a little?"

"Try a lot," Karen corrected, "and for someone Jamie's size—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Brooke squirmed at all of the pursed lips aimed her way and offered, "At least I didn't give any to Lily yet. That should count for something, right?"

"Well, thank God for small favors!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Okay, you guys, enough," Brooke said. "I feel duly chastised. How can I fix this?"

"Easy!" Haley finished tending Jamie with effort then picked him up and plopped him into Brooke's arms. The expression on her face could only be described as one of extreme determination. "Take him, Tigger. You can carry him down the aisle and be his 'Assistant Ring-Bearer' since there is absolutely no way at this point that he can walk it calmly on his own."

"Carry him?!" Brooke protested, aghast. She held a kicking Jamie at arm's length, trying to pass him back. "I can't carry him, Haley!"

"Oh yes, you can, and you are gonna, Missy!"

"But his little shoes! My dress! It's lilac and it's _couture_!"

"Do _not_ put him down, Brooke. I mean it!"

"But-But—!" Brooke watched Haley turn her back on her in favor of helping Peyton tie the ribbons in Lily's hair and felt utterly abandoned. She gazed at the hyperactive child she was stuck with and hefted him carefully onto her hip. "Little man, I sincerely hope you enjoyed those truffles!"

Jamie bounced himself in her arms and grinned. "Mow chockwat, Auntie Book?"

"No!" Brooke said quickly, more than a little disgruntled. She kissed him quickly to take the sting out of her words. "Definitely no more chocolate for you!"

**oOo -**

In the airy guest bedroom one floor below with his butt perched on the dresser and the calming sounds of the ocean rolling in through the open window, Lucas watched with a proud smile as his father applied the cologne Karen liked best on him then fussed with the tailor-made three-piece linen suit he'd bought for today's occasion. It hung perfectly on his large frame, but Dan tugged on it here and there nonetheless, checking his reflection constantly to ensure he'd missed nothing.

Lucas almost couldn't wait to see him a few minutes from now, side-by-side with his intended at the altar. God knows, he'd waited long enough to see his parents marry, although in truth, he'd never dared to dream this day would one day become reality. It had, though and Lucas found he was even more thrilled in this moment than he'd been when his dad first told him he was going to pop the question.

Lucas thought briefly of his mother's bridal gown and bit back a sneaky smile. The dress was still technically a secret from him and his dad, but he'd snuck a peek at it more than a week ago under the guise of 'best man duties'. Thanks to the pics he'd taken then passed on to a certain fiancé, there was no possibility of his parents' wedding attire not complementing each other, which meant today's photos of the bride and groom were going to be exceptional.

Too bad there wasn't actually going to _be_ a lot more admirers.

Between family, a tiny handful of friends, the minister, the caterers and the photographer, less than two dozen people were going to be witnesses to this very special event, and Lucas frowned a little at the thought.

Shouldn't there be more?

Why had the guest list been so restricted?

Lucas studied Dan a moment longer, thinking of the intimate rehearsal dinner last night at the Country Club as well as the private venue that had been chosen for the wedding itself. For almost a minute he considered the possible reasons so few people had been invited but then he gave up guessing and simply made up his mind to ask.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you get away with arranging such a small wedding?" As Dan glanced over at him with a questioning eye, Lucas elaborated. "I mean, you and Mom have lots of friends now, and Grandma showed me an article in the paper about your upcoming 'nuptials' in the society column, plus, you're the mayor."

"So…?

"So, shouldn't this be, like, a huge political affair? At the very least how come your supporters and your colleagues and advisers at City Hall didn't push to attend?"

"They did push, Luke, but today isn't for them. It's for your parents and the rest of our family. Most of all, it's for for your mother who didn't want a huge bash. Since she didn't want one clogged with people she barely knew, I made up my mind not to want anything she didn't want." Lucas didn't look convinced, so Dan clapped him on the shoulder with affection, a confident smile growing. "Son, it's simple: when it comes to things that affect your mother, I'm done doing what looks good to outsiders. I don't need to impress anyone but her. Besides, a small-town politician who puts his family first always wins major points with the voters. Remember that, okay?" Dan winked and waited for his firstborn to nod reluctantly before he handed him a lint roller. As Lucas stood up then set about using it down the back of his father's suit, Dan adjusted his tie and said, "Speaking of guests not included, you know you and Nathan could have invited more than just Peyton and Brooke, right?"

Lucas shrugged. "We know."

"Then why didn't you?" Dan asked him through the mirror, genuinely curious. "What about some of your Gilmore teammates or your friends from the Ravens and the rivercourt? You boys still keep in touch with those guys, don't you?"

"Yeah, but no guy ever really wants to attend a wedding and especially not when the bride and groom are the same age as his parents." Lucas tossed the roller aside with a grin. "No offence."

"What about Tim Smith?" Dan smirked, disdainful of Nathan's old buddy who had always been more of an acolyte than an equal. "I'm surprised he didn't come. Didn't he beg to get invited like he always does for everything else linked to your brother?"

"He did," Lucas admitted, "but Nate told him to forget it."

"Why?"

Lucas made a face. "He was afraid he'd ruin the day by doing something Dim-ish and so was I. Besides, if Tim came, his parents would crash and I don't think Mom wants to deal with Gossipy Shari today, do you?"

"No, and neither do I, in all honesty, so remind me to thank your brother later," Dan said, walking over to the window and peering out.

Lucas followed him and noted with satisfaction that the ocean breeze was still calm so everything remained set up beautifully for the ceremony: the eight Chiavari chairs hidden underneath organza fabric covers were spaced exactly 1.5 feet apart, the wedding arch with free-flowing florals and lace was waving softly in the wind and even the aisle runner was weighed down perfectly in the sand from where it began at the top of the deck ramp. Revered Abbott was standing under the arch now too and the college student Dan had hired to perform the music was already at her piano, playing the prelude. As Lucas and Dan watched, Peyton came out and took her seat on the left. A moment later, May, Royal and Whitey followed then took their seats on the right.

Reminding himself that he was twenty, not twelve, Lucas turned to his father and did his best to quell the childish sense of excitement rising in his chest.

"It's time, Daddy. You ready?"

Dan took a deep breath, his smile just as wide as his son's. "All my life, Luke. All my life. Let's go."

They went.

**oOo -**

Karen Roe had never been more terrified in her life. She'd been fine all month right up until a moment ago, but now that it was almost her turn to walk down the aisle, she honestly wasn't sure how she was going to manage it.

"You look beautiful." Nathan said warmly. He stood to her left, waiting alongside her for the musical cue that would tell them both to start walking. "You're okay, right? You're ready for this?"

Karen nodded beside him, not trusting herself to speak. But she was shaking beneath her floor-length gown at the top of the deck and her right hand hooked through Nathan's elbow was so very close to hurting him, her grip was that tight.

Thank goodness Shari Smith wasn't here to see.

With her raking eagle eyes, she would know in an instant that Karen was afraid, panic-stricken, really, that her girlhood dream of marrying Dan Scott was finally coming to fruition.

What if something went wrong?

It couldn't though. It _wouldn't_. Karen just had to believe it. She told herself to inhale from her diaphragm and simply focus on her husband-to-be, who surely had an inkling of what she was feeling.

He did, didn't he?

He must. Dan's love for her and confidence in this day was clear even from this distance, but he was also smiling at her too, so very wide, offering his silent encouragement.

Karen smiled back at him nervously then focused on everyone else in turn to gather more strength, her gaze landing last of all on her daughter, who was walking quite proudly now ahead of Haley but several feet behind Brooke and Jamie. Every few seconds Lily would start to run then halt herself all on her own and continue her prim little walk, delighting everyone with her energetic sprinkling of flowers.

It was exactly what Karen needed to see to relax and enjoy her moment.

As Brooke, Jamie, Lily and Haley reached the dais and the bridal processional music finally began, Karen breathed in the salt air then took her first steps toward official matrimony. Walking in step, Nathan put his free hand on top of hers and squeezed it reassuringly, sensing her nerves.

"You don't need to be freaked, Mom," he murmured then colored as he realized what he'd just called her. "Uh, I mean—"

"I know," Karen whispered, taking his slip in stride. "And I _will_ make it. I just wish I wasn't so anxious. I shouldn’t be, should I?"

"Nuh-uh," Nathan whispered back in relief. "Dad adores you."

"I think you're right, but still. I must really love him to put myself through this," Karen observed with a quiet laugh. "I really would forgive him anything."

Nathan hoped that was true since, along with his own, this was definitely a marriage he wanted to last forever. He opened his mouth to whisper exactly that as he and Karen stepped down from the dock and onto the sand, but he didn't get a chance. Lily had broken away from her grandmother, escaped the frantic clutches of both Peyton and Whitey and was now running pell-mell back toward her mother.

"MAMA! MAMA!"

As Royal loudly began to object at this break in decorum, May shushed him, Lucas chortled and Dan nudged his best man sharply to remind him to be quiet, Karen had to work hard not to giggle herself. In truth, with two toddlers in the wedding party, she'd fully expected a hiccup like this, so she passed Nathan her bouquet then stopped and bent to welcome her daughter.

Nathan handed her back the flowers quickly then stepped forward himself to catch Lily and park her on his left forearm.

"Hey, Lil, you wanna hang out with me instead?" he asked while _Here Comes the Bride_ smoothly extended itself. "I'm escorting your mama up the aisle. Can I escort you too?"

"Yesh!" Lily agreed immediately. She beamed and slung her little arm around Nathan's neck then looked down at her mother expectantly. "Come, Mama. We go wif Natey, 'kay?"

"Okay," Karen said as sedately as she could. She took Nathan's free arm again and squeezed it discretely as they resumed their walk. "Thank you, honey."

"Anything for you."

A few moments later under the wedding arch with Karen's hands now clasped warmly in Dan's, the sun shining brightly overhead and the ocean waves beating softly against the shore, Reverend Abbott blessed the couple before him with a saintly smile then began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this glorious day and in the presence of Almighty God, to witness the joining together of Daniel Robert Scott and Karen Gwenith Roe—"

That was it for Karen's self-control. Without warning, the amusement she'd been suppressing the last few steps escaped, made worse when Reverend Abbott fell silent only to arch an eyebrow at her over his glasses. Dan looked mildly panicked.

"Karen, what—?"

"I'm s-sorry, Dan, but look at us! Look around!"

Everyone did and soon began to note what she already had: the Scott-Roe wedding party was the most lop-sided one they'd ever seen.

Crowded behind Karen wasn't just Haley as her matron of honor, but also Nathan (since Lily had no intention of leaving him or her mama) and Brooke too, who was still carting Jamie on her hip. Since the hyped-up toddler was quite comfortable bouncing in his godmother's arms while also remaining as close as possible to his own mama, there were only four guest chairs out of eight being occupied. Peyton was all by her lonesome on the bride's side of the aisle while May, Royal and Whitey sat on the groom's side. Whitey harrumphed, stood up and made his way over to join Peyton so he could at least balance things out a little and stop Karen's laughing, but it was too late.

Everyone else– including the photographer, videographer, pianist and the minister himself – were now chuckling just as much as she was.

Three minutes later, once a semblance of calm had been restored and the women had ceased to dab at their eyes, Reverend Abbott surveyed each member of the party in turn.

"Shall I proceed? Have we all sufficiently recovered?"

Dan grinned wider than ever as he gazed down at his glowing bride. "I think we're good to go now, Reverend."

Reverend Abbott shook his head with a smile then cleared his throat and began again, thinking one thing.

_A marriage that started off this happily was surely bound to last..._


	10. Quality Time with Mom

**Late August …**

Looking out at the driveway from the living room window of the house that he, Nathan and Haley had been renting in Greensboro for the last two years, a thoughtful Lucas observed his younger brother 'packing' the trunk of the Mustang Fastback that used to belong to their Uncle Keith.

The red and black Mustang didn't inspire envy like the high-end BMW Dan had tried to persuade his firstborn son to accept as a high school graduation gift – and it was a heckuva lot smaller than the silver Lincoln Navigator Dan had given Haley and Nathan (and newborn Jamie) a day later – but that was perfectly all right with Lucas. Without a kid of his own, he didn't need a personal vehicle big enough to hold a convertible newborn stroller, a playpen, a diaper bag the size of Reno _and_ enough snacks and toys to distract an entire regiment of infants. What he needed was exactly what he had: his Uncle Keith's most prized possession, a comforting reminder of the man himself. Lucas just wished his kid brother would get in the darn thing and drive it instead of fiddling around in the trunk and obsessing needlessly!

Unaware of Luke's eyes on him or of the morning birds chirping incessantly over his head, Nathan continued his 'fiddling' because for the sixth time in two months he was on his way back to Tree Hill alone. It was all Big Brother's fault. Nathan was going by himself again in order to hang out with their dad, Karen and Lily, because Lucas was convinced these frequent visits to their hometown would help get him permanently on board with the eventual arrival of Baby Ben. It was working too … although Nathan refused to admit it because these weekends home were also doing something else: they were bringing him a lot closer to Karen Roe Scott a lot faster than he was prepared for. Damn it, he was really starting to need her now and that couldn't be good, not for a guy like him who had already been abandoned once before by a mother figure.

Nathan nudged his bag an inch to the left, trying not to think of the petite and strong-willed brunette who'd officially become his stepmom the previous month, but it wasn't working.

Karen was all he could think about.

He pushed a toolbox out of the way then pulled his bag back to the right, blushing hard as he remembered each and every moment when he'd slipped up during his last few visits and called her 'Mom'. She wasn't his mom in a biological sense – he knew that – but in every other sense, she was exactly what he'd always wanted Deb Lee to be. Karen actually looked out for him like a mother should for her son, and she'd stood her ground against his dad without hesitation the one time he'd truly needed her to a few weeks back. He hadn't even had to ask. She'd just stepped up like a lioness protecting her cub and put the great Dan Scott squarely in his place, ordering him to back off. It had been awesome to see. Plus, Karen was always so damn warm and maternal with him that Nathan couldn’t seem to help it anymore. His first slip-up had taken place the day of the wedding, but now it was practically all the time. With every visit, a bigger and bigger part of him wanted to keep right on calling her 'Mom'.

Was that wrong when he already had a bio-mom of his own?

Could a guy even have two moms?

He was probably going to slip up again in a few hours, but what if today was the day she finally (gently) suggested he stop it?

Nathan refused to trust his instincts on this, hence his internal freakout.

Lucas watched him a minute longer through the window, noting every muscle twitch, frown and lip gnaw and then that was it. He glanced behind at his nephew and he made up his mind. Dressed in a T-shit and a pair of Pull-Ups, Jamie was still busily stacking his Mega Bloks on the kitchen floor and chattering away to his toys, so Lucas edged out of sight and smoothly slipped outside. He shoved his hands deep into the front pockets of his jeans then hustled over to Nathan, who glanced at him and reluctantly straightened up but didn't say anything. Lucas sensed what was coming and offered him an encouraging smile to get him talking.

"Hey, it's almost nine o'clock, Nate. You'd better hit the road, if you wanna get there before lunch."

"I know," Nathan said with some reluctance. "I'm just not sure …"

Lucas waited for Nathan to finish his sentence then prodded him gently when he didn't. "You're just not sure about what, Little Brother?"

Nathan looked at his bag then shut the trunk but didn't move toward the driver's side door yet. He squeezed the car keys in hand, his eyes trained on them.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you positive you don't mind if I start calling Karen … um …?" 

"Mom?" Lucas finished for him. "No, Nate, I don't mind. We talked about this weeks ago, remember? I told you then and I'm telling you now that it's cool; it's 200% cool. My mom is yours too, and you need to quit doubting it 'cause if you keep making me reassure you, I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

Nathan nodded to himself like he'd expected his brother to say nothing less. All at once, he set his jaw, straightened his shoulders then met Lucas's gaze head-on, a devilish smile starting to build.

"You might live to regret those words, dude, 'cause I've kinda been holding back these last two months with her."

Lucas smirked. "You don't say."

"Yup. Once I really turn on the charm, you're not gonna be Mom's favorite son anymore. That title's gonna be mine."

Nathan offered his fist for a bump, which Lucas gladly returned.

"Uh huh. We'll see about that, buddy boy. Now get outta here."

Nathan climbed into the Mustang as ordered then turned the key and revved the engine. Almost as soon as he did that, the front screen door banged into its frame and a panic-stricken two-year-old Jamie came running full-tilt towards his uncle and his father, his naked little legs pumping just as fast as they could. Both brothers watched him coming and braced themselves for the upcoming tantrum he was going to have when he was thwarted from his goal, which he was going to be in about five seconds.

"DADDY! DADDY, WAIT ME!"

Lucas glanced back at Nathan and tipped his head toward the street.

"Don't worry, I got him. Just get going."

"Wish me luck," Nathan said and put the car in reverse.

"You don't need it, Nate, honestly." Lucas made certain to catch Jamie, who squirmed, wailed his frustration and stretched his arms towards his departing father. Nathan didn't stop, so Lucas raised his voice to be heard over the protesting toddler and tightened his grip on him. "Mom already loves you like a son and she treats you like one too. You know that. Now hurry up and get your butt over there before the munchkin escapes!"

Nathan waved goodbye and was gone.

From the safety of his uncle's arms, Jamie abruptly fell silent and stopped wriggling. With a trembling chin and wet lashes, he watched, mute, as the Mustang disappeared down the street without him yet again. Of course, as soon as it turned the corner and was gone from sight, that was it for Jamie's self-control; he burst into tears. A second later, he dropped his blond head onto his uncle's shoulder as though the whole experience of rejection exhausted him — which it probably did since he had yet to catch his daddy before the man took off for one of these weekend solo trips back to Lily, Grandpa Dan and Aunt Karen.

Lucas sighed to himself and hugged Jamie close while he patted the little guy's diapered tush then turned back to the house to carry him inside. He knew exactly what to do to cheer up his sobbing nephew since it was the same thing he had been doing –successfully too – every Saturday that Nathan returned alone to Tree Hill.

"Hey Jimmy-Jam, let's sneak some chocolate ice cream in the kitchen before your mama comes back from the store. I'm craving red sprinkles today with two big, fat cherries on top. How about you?"

"Ch-ch-chewies!" a hiccupping Jamie agreed, now crying a lot less. He raised his head, knuckled the tears from his eyes then pouted up at his uncle. "Want ch-chewies 'n chockwat!"

Lucas smiled and kissed his damp cheek. "I thought so, big guy. Let's go."

**\- oOo -**

At 11:31 precisely, Nathan finally slowed Luke's Mustang to match the speed limit as he turned onto Lumina Avenue and approached his dad's four-story waterfront beach house.

The first half of the ride he'd found himself vacillating again on the whole 'mom' thing, but he'd made a firm decision once he'd reached the outskirts of Tree Hill and it was this: since Karen sometimes called him 'honey' when he was visiting, he was going to give her thirty minutes to do it again today starting with his arrival. If she didn't call him 'honey', or least 'sweetheart', once by 12:02 PM, he'd refer to her as Karen from now on and that would be that. On the other hand, if she _passed_ his test, well, 'Mom' she would be, which meant he could put this nerve-wracking issue to rest once and for all.

Nervous beyond reason, Nathan pulled into the driveway of the Scott house, parked, exited then unpacked his bag. He told himself to act cool as he climbed the stairs and opened the front door, but his mouth went totally dry when he found Karen right there by the hall closet, digging through the pockets of one of her jackets.

She glanced at him with a smile then went back to searching. "Oh, hi, hon. How was the drive down?"

'Hon' was close enough. Nathan grinned, dropped his bag, then pumped one fist in the air before his stepmother could turn and see. 

"Hey, Mom. It was good." Nathan closed the front door. "Where're Dad and Lily?"

"At the park. My orders. They should be back soon though unless your dad takes your cousin out to eat. Speaking of which, are you hungry for lunch?"

"Not yet. You?"

"Not really."

Karen found the scrap of paper she was looking for then gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen. Nathan started to then snapped his fingers, turned back to his bag and extracted the towel-protected picture frames he'd taken from this very house two months ago the day he'd learned he was going to be a half-brother again.

In the kitchen, he held them out to Karen with a wince. "Uh, here, Mom. These belong to you."

Karen smiled uncertainly as she took the bundle he was handing her but didn't unwrap it yet. "What's all this?"

"The pictures I stole awhile back. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Karen said gently. "You didn't steal them, Nate; you borrowed them, yes?"

Nathan took a deep breath and looked Karen in the eyes. "No, I kinda stole them," he admitted. "Considering what I was gonna do with them, I don't think I can say I borrowed them."

"Well, you're nothing if not honest with me. Thank you."

Karen started to unknot the oversized towel that was holding everything together then stopped and handled it all back to Nathan who immediately arched an eyebrow.

"Why're you giving them back to me?"

Karen went to the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of milk. "Would you mind putting them away?"

"No, but don't you want to check them out first?" Nathan suggested while he watched her take a glass from the cupboard next. "Make sure I didn't, like, take a hammer to them?"

"Did you?"

"No, but—"

"Are they fully intact and in the same condition they were when you borrowed them?"

As Karen now looked at him with an arched eyebrow of her own, Nathan straightened his shoulders and stood tall.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then that's all I need to know." Karen poured a glass of milk then returned the pitcher to the top shelf of the fridge. "Now hurry up then come straight back to the kitchen. I have a surprise for you today."

Nathan got busy. He'd originally taken a picture frame from every common area in the house, so returning each one to its rightful spot was going to require going upstairs and down. The bigger concern, however, was ensuring the photos were placed not only on the right floor but also in the correct room. Nathan could remember were three of them truly belonged, but that was it. For the remainder, he took an educated guess and simply hoped that he'd made no mistakes.

A minute or so after he'd left, he jogged back only to find a single placemat set up on the island of the marble-topped kitchen with Karen nowhere in sight. To the left of the placemat a napkin was neatly folded, in the center was an empty dessert plate and in the top right-hand corner was the cold glass of milk Karen had poured earlier. A few inches out of reach from all this was the sport-themed ceramic cookie jar he'd seriously come to love.

Right away, Nathan grinned, and his mouth began to salivate. Almost everyone in the family had their own private cookie jar, which made it easy for Karen to tell whose personal stash was running low and triggered her to bake their favorites again. Luke's was molded like a typewriter, Haley's was shaped like a guitar, Dan's own was a golden trophy with "#1" painted on the front, and the one Lily and Jamie shared was sculpted quite simply like an oversized chocolate chip cookie. The one carved like a basketball was, of course, Nathan's and right now he just knew it was brimming with something delicious just for him. The first week he'd returned to Tree Hill alone to hang out with his dad, Lily and Karen, his stepmom had surprised him with a new recipe for his jar and every bite he'd swallowed had been the very definition of scrumptious. Clearly, this was Round Two!

Before Nathan could dive over and peek, however, Karen surprised him by coming up from behind on tiptoe.

"Ah-ah! Not yet, little boy!"

Nathan started to turn, but within seconds he saw nothing. Karen was covering his eyes from behind with one hand then leading him to the stool with the other, so he dropped his knees a little so she would have to stretch as far then waddled his way to the counter. He sat down eagerly and kept his eyes closed as ordered even once her hand fell away, smiling wider than ever once he heard the cookie jar cover being removed.

"Are you peeking, young man?"

"No, ma'am!"

Karen studied him to be sure then slowly extracted a cookie and brought it to his lips with a smile of her own. "Open your mouth." Nathan did without hesitation and Karen slipped it inside. Her new creations were bite-sized, so she had no issues fitting it in neatly. "Now chew and tell me what you think."

Nathan chewed exactly twice then swallowed. His eyes popped open and fixed on Karen. "I honestly think I've died and gone to heaven. What the heck did you just feed me?"

"A new test recipe for the bakery display case at the café." Karen watched Nathan's hand itching to stretch for the jar and brought it within reach with a laugh. "Haley told me recently that all your favorite snacks contain either chocolate, orange flavoring, strawberries or a hint of cream cheese, so I thought I'm whip them all together and see what came out. This was the result."

Nathan was already devouring two more. "Thank you, Haley," he muttered around a mouthful then came back to himself and grinned at Karen. "And thank _you_, Mom. God, you're the best."

"You're welcome," Karen said, enormously pleased. "Have as many as you want."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Nathan said and reached into the jar again. After popping two more cookies, he asked, "What're you gonna call these when you sell them?"

Karen had been on the verge of preparing for herself a cup of peppermint tea, but all at once she paused. Her brow wrinkled.

"You know, Nathan, I have no idea. What do you think I should?"

"No clue," Nathan said promptly. He went back to eating but the more he ate, the more he began to think about what he was actually tasting and the symphony of flavors that was dancing over his tongue, whetting his appetite for more. He chewed with more care then finally cocked his head. "Something that covers cheese, fruit, cocoa and maybe an adjective. You know, like, Choco-Berry Cheese Delights. Something like that."

"Hmmm." Karen pondered his suggestion then nodded once in satisfaction while she went back to making her tea. "Consider it done."

"Really?"

"Really. And thank you very much for the name because I'm positive your dad's ideas would've had no zip to them at all."

Nathan puffed out his chest and smirked, his right hand already reaching once again into the cookie jar. "Cool."

"So, how's it feel to be twenty at last?" Karen's asked slyly, referring to his birthday celebration the week before. Ever since May, and Luke's own momentous birthday, Big Brother had been teasing Nathan regarding his lingering 'teen' status, which, of course, neither Haley nor Lucas were any no longer.

Nathan hadn't forgotten. He made a sour face just remembering all those jibes and chomped on a cookie.

"Awesome. Now Luke will shut the hell up about me still being a kid."

Karen joined him at the island with a laugh then asked him next if he was going to miss Greensboro once he (and Lucas, Haley and Jamie) moved to Maryland soon. Nathan told her he was indeed going to miss it. Thanks in huge part to Whitey, Gilmore had taken a chance on him when no other junior college would after the point-shaving scandal in high school, and the administration was instrumental in getting them _all_ accepted to The University of Maryland, College Park with full scholarships: two academic and one athletic. For that alone, Nathan felt like he would be forever indebted to them.

Karen reminded him again that she had never been more proud than when she first heard the news. She expressed her absolute conviction that he was destined for great things both on and off the court and Nathan basked in her confidence.

He updated her on the final days of his construction job as well as his current training regimen then filled her in on how the moving preparations were going with Lucas and Haley. As soon as he'd listed the twelve words Jamie had added to his vocabulary seemingly out of nowhere in the last three days, this led to an update on Lily's growing lexicon as well and how she often spoke now in full sentences with a subject, a verb and an object. She always seemed to surprise her parents with something new and shocking during bath-time and only bath-time. It was a toddler quirk in a long list of quirks that she and Jamie shared, and Nathan and Karen both laughed often as they discussed the habits of their often adorable – but also completely maddening – children.

Between sips of tea and cookie-munching, the conversation between mother and son was plentiful and easygoing, exactly the kind that Nathan had always wanted to have with Deb but somehow rarely did past the age of nine.

Why was that anyway?

Nathan fell silent and thought about it for only a few seconds before he realized he didn't care to understand the reasons. Hell, the reasons no longer mattered. He had a new mom in Karen Roe Scott, and he could talk to her anytime about anything, guaranteed.

Nathan took a huge swallow from his milk glass then studied it a moment before placing it back on the tabletop. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, hon?"

Nathan smiled, warmed inside at hearing that term of endearment again. "When Luke was little did you give him cookies and milk after school every day?"

"Well, Lucas and Haley both since those two were pretty much joined at the hip back then. Besides, how could I not when I own a café?"

"Good point."

Nathan looked temptingly from his milk glass to his basketball jar and started to reach for another cookie, all of which kept calling him. Abruptly, he changed course, picked up the cover, put the lid back on and pushed the entire container away.

Karen smiled and brought the jar back within reach. "Are you sure you don't want another? I made them fresh this very morning and this batch is all for you..."

Nathan wanted to resist – he honestly did – but his self-control was only so strong. He snatched the cover right back off then dug into the jar and pulled out his biggest handful yet.

"Damn, Mom, this is so not a healthy lunch. You're really spoiling me."

"Only a little," Karen allowed. "Now eat up. You'll run it off in no time, and you know you will because you do every Sunday morning that you're here."

That was true, especially since he was training in earnest for his new season at the University of Maryland. Of course, God only knew how long he was going to have to jog or how many wind sprints it was going to take to burn off the calories he was consuming. Nathan told himself he'd worry about that tomorrow. He drained the last of his milk, popped another cookie into his mouth, then asked,

"You know what Deb made me after school when I was kid?"

Karen noted the sneer that was starting to mar Nathan's handsome face and was fairly certain the answer wasn't going to be good. "What?"

"Nothing," Nathan said then shook his head in disgust. "I got nothing from that woman. I helped myself to whatever I wanted in the fridge while she holed up in her office and worked."

Karen reached out and lay her hand on Nathan's arm. "Well, Deb did tell me once that she was helpless in the kitchen and that's normal for a lot of mothers, honey. Not everyone can cook and bake, I've learned. Some mothers have talents elsewhere."

Nathan knew that was true, although he wasn't particularly in the mood to admit it. Before Deb had gone rogue, she'd been able to raise money for charity like nobody's business, but since that wasn't a skill Nathan had ever cared to learn, it basically meant squat. Over the years, she hadn't taught him anything of value in his estimation – at least not directly – and she wasn't even close to being the positive female role model to him that Karen had long since been to Lucas.

Determined not to think about his birth mother today more than he had already, Nathan studied Karen instead.

"So, how did you get so talented?" he asked, genuinely curious. "With cooking and baking, I mean. Did you know how before you started your café?"

"Me? Oh, no!" Karen laughed a little, remembering how many kitchen fires she'd had to put out in the beginning. "I mean, I knew a few of the _basics_, but mostly I learned through necessity when I found myself a single mother with a helpless baby to feed and a very, _very_ small bank balance."

Nathan thought back to something Lucas had told him almost a year ago about his – their – mom and he found himself gazing at Karen with sympathy.

"You were planning to go to college, weren't you? Before the whole mess with my dad exploded in your senior year?"

"I was," Karen said with the briefest of nods, "but I didn't see how I could after Lucas was born."

"Did you ever … I don't know … consider giving him up for adopt—?"

"Absolutely not!" Karen was immediately sorry at how sharply she'd spoken and squeezed Nathan's arm to reassure him she wasn't angry with him for asking. "Anyway, I wasn't willing to put Lucas in daycare either – I couldn't have afforded it even if I'd wanted to – so I had to find a job that would allow me to keep him by my side."

"Which means you became your own boss and Karen's Café was born, is that it?"

"Pretty much."

Nathan watched Karen stand up and put her teacup in the sink and felt a new sense of admiration for his stepmother. How Dan Scott could have rejected a woman so strong and principled in favor of his second choice, Deb Lee, was a definite mystery. Then again, if his dad hadn't done that, Nathan himself wouldn't exist or be sitting here. It was enough to boggle the mind, if one let it, and Nathan wasn't about to waste time doing that when there were still delicious cookies to be eaten and more mother-son chats to be had.

He dipped his hand into the basketball jar again.

"I wish my dad had treated you well a long time ago, Mom, so Luke and I could have been friends when we were little."

Karen refilled his milk glass with a smile. "You mean so you could join him and Haley at the café every day for after school snacks."

"Is that so wrong?" Nathan grinned guiltily. "These cookies are really, really good."

"No, it's not wrong," Karen said, running a loving hand over his hair. She winked at him then stepped back to put the milk pitcher away. "You would have been more than welcome. honey. I could have taught you how to cook and bake just like I taught your big brother."

"Can you teach me sometime this weekend?" Nathan looked at Karen with hope, but then all at once, he blushed. "Haley tried but somehow we always get, uh, distracted and we end up burning dinner."

Karen tried not to laugh as she realized what he was admitting to in a roundabout way. Kitchen sex while cooking was not exactly unheard of in this beach house either.

"I'll tell you what," she said. "Let's start right this minute. What do you want to learn: cooking or baking?"

"Both." Nathan said eagerly. "When we were all here a few months ago and you told us Ben was on the way, you served the most awesome mashed potatoes and baked chicken for dinner and the chocolate cake you made—"

"Wait. Are you sure that's what you want, hon? You barely ate that night."

"I know." Nathan said, blushing. "I was too pissed off to eat much then, but I regretted it later, believe me. I was really hungry for everything after I went to bed. I kept wanting to come down and raid the fridge while everyone was asleep."

"Why didn't you?"

Nathan shrugged and gave a crooked half-smile. "I didn't think I had the right to anymore. Pathetic, huh?"

Karen smiled back at him softly with understanding. "Chicken, potatoes and cake it is then, but I think I'd also like to teach you something else." As Nathan stood up and rubbed his hands together, more than ready to get started, Karen opened one of the cupboards by her knees and removed the food mill. "First things first though: we need pots and we need to take out the chicken."

"Let me guess," Nathan said, heaving a sigh, "it's my job to go get it, right?"

It seemed like every other time he came over and watched his step-mom prepping dinner, she sent him down to the garage to get _something_ out of the extra freezers. Karen saw his eyes were twinkling as he asked, though, so she took out an oven mitt and swatted him playfully.

"We have plenty of drumsticks up here, smarty-pants, so take out as many packs as you want." As Nathan opened the bottom freezer drawer and snatched up two thick packs labelled 'legs' (God, he loved how organized his chef mom was in the kitchen!), Karen went on laying out the plan for the afternoon, counting the steps on her fingers. "We'll get them defrosted in one of the microwaves and then washed, seasoned and popped into Oven One. Oven Two will be for the cake, Ovens Three and Four—"

"—are reserved for making more cookies! Yesss!"

"Not today," Karen corrected good-naturedly. She handed him a large microwave dish to get him started on defrosting the chicken and kept going, all business now. "I'm going show you how to make a lemon meringue pie for the café. We'll use the second oven for the pie crust, which has to be made fresh unless you want it to taste like cardboard. A lot of people take one look at the meringue and think it's hard to make, but it's really not once you know what you're doing." She pointed to the large rack dangling over the island. "Nathan honey, I need you to take down that large pot for me. We're going to need it for the mashed potatoes."

Nathan did as she asked then watched in quiet amazement as Karen began to flit from one end of her oversized kitchen to the other, taking down spices, pulling out other ingredients, lining up her preferred cooking utensils, pots and pans and getting started on defrosting the chicken.

While she worked, of course, she never stopped instructing or explaining what she was doing, but for almost two minutes, she forgot this tutorial was supposed to be hands-on. All at once, she paused, laughed and sent him to the sink with orders to scrub his hands so he could start helping.

Nathan did exactly that, but as he soaped up his movements began to slow. When he finally turned off the taps, dried his hands and turned back to Karen, his expression was thoughtful.

"Hey, Mom?"

The microwave dinged and Karen busied herself with checking the condition of the drumsticks. "Yes, honey?"

Nathan hesitated a second longer then took the plunge, his heart pounding in his chest. "I love you. Thanks for wanting me around and being willing to teach me."

Karen's hands froze and she turned to Nathan, her eyes filling. Abruptly, she beckoned him over then gestured for him to sit on his stool again. He needed to match her height so could hug him close – which she promptly did, rocking him and rubbing his back for several minutes the way she'd done countless times with his older brother. Finally, she pulled back just enough to cup Nathan's face and let him see just how much he meant to her too.

"I love you just as much, baby boy. And as for teaching you how to work a kitchen, it's my pleasure. I expect you to come to me anytime you want for anything at all, whether it has to do with food or just anything else. That's what a mother is for, all right??"

Nathan blinked fast and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Don't ever forget that I'm here for you." Karen pulled him into one last tight hug then wiped her eyes and stepped back with a little laugh. "Now that chicken isn't going to cook itself, so let's get to work!"

**\- oOo -**

When Lily and her uncle finally returned to the beach house some three and a half hours later, there was absolutely no ignoring their arrival. Even before Dan had fully closed the front door behind them, Lily's feet could be heard toddling at full speed toward the kitchen and her querulous little voice could be heard, halting all conversation between Karen and Nathan.

"MAMA! MAMA, ME GOTS BOO-BOO!"

"Thank God, an interruption," Nathan muttered. He set aside the piping bag he'd been 'using' with alacrity, more than happy to give cake decorating a rest, considering the disaster he'd been making.

Karen patted his arm in consolation with a smile then came around the counter to crouch and greet her toddler. Lily ran straight into her mother's arms while somehow managing to poke three stubby fingers in Karen's face.

Karen picked her up and stood. All three of Lily's fingers were dirty, but one in particular was turning a light shade of blue that warned of bruising in the early stages of formation. Karen rushed her baby to the kitchen sink.

"Sweetheart, what happened to you?"

"Bad boy, Mama!" Lily said indignantly. The whites of her beautiful brown eyes weren't very red at this point, but the evidence that she'd been crying recently was still visible from the tear tracks on her chubby cheeks. She pouted harder. "Bad boy ‘tep me!"

"Somebody stepped on you?" Karen sat Lily on the kitchen counter then wet a cloth with very cold water and applied it to Lily's entire hand. She kissed the whole under her daughter's watchful eye 'to make it better' as expected, then eased the cloth aside to take a closer look. There was no swelling or blood or delicate bones jutting at weird angles, thank heavens, so she covered it again, wet a second cloth to clean Lily's face gently then looked to Dan next as he sauntered in and took a seat on one of the stools at the island. "Dan, what happened?"

Dan smirked at the sight of his second son in a very stained baker's apron but sobered quickly at the fretful look his wife was giving him.

"Some idiot parents brought their kid to the park wearing golf cleats. He stomped on Lily in the sandbox then wailed louder than she did when the screaming started." He shook his head in disgust. "Wuss."

Nathan removed his apron then went over to Lily and plucked her off the counter. When she poked her damaged finger in his face next so he could inspect the injury and sympathize too, he made sure to cluck his tongue and shake his head with a frown.

"That was a big owie, wasn't it, Lil?" Lily nodded emphatically so Nathan did too. "You want your big, strong cousin to go beat him up for you?"

"Yesh!” Lily declared with zero hesitation. “Natey, he bad boy! He hut me!"

While Nathan dropped his mouth wide open in exaggerated shock then started tickling Lily to get her giggling instead of plotting revenge, Karen checked her daughter's hand again then reapplied the cloth and once more glanced at her spouse.

"How old was he?"

"About three or four, I guess, but he had a total Fat Albert thing going," Dan said with a snort. "The kid must have weighed sixty pounds, Kar, I swear."

Karen picked up the closest oven mitt and gave him a smack on the arm. "I don't care how pudgy he is, Dan. If he's only three or four, he's way too small for Nathan to go beat up." As Dan smirked without apology, Karen applied the mitt to Nathan's backside next. "And shame on you for even suggesting it!"

"Hey, Lily's not just my cousin," Nathan protested. "She's gonna be my sister too once Dad finally gets to adopt her next month, so really, I was just defending Luke's little sis _and_ mine."

"Against a toddler? Hmph."

Karen took Lily from him, kissed her soft cheek then set her down, not the least bit surprised when the two-year-old promptly ran to her uncle and reached up to him for another sympathy cuddle along with a prime spot on his lap.

Nathan started to object at not getting to play with Lily anymore, but Karen knew what he was really hoping to avoid, and she wasn't about to let him get away with it. She handed him back both the piping bag and his apron with an arched eyebrow and a total 'mom look'. Her intentions were clear, and Nathan groaned even as he obeyed her by pulling the apron right back over his head.

"Aw, Mom—"

"Uh-uh, none of that, young man." Karen slipped behind him and tied the strings deftly. "You still have this cake to finish."

"But I suck!"

"You're _learning_, hon. There's a difference."

"Can't you just do the rest for me?"

"I could, but you won't improve that way and you know it. Dan, stop chuckling, and Nathan, stop scowling at your dad. Focus on my voice. Now take your time ... that's it …"


	11. Bedtime with Lucas and Lily

**Late October on a Friday afternoon …**

Lucas Scott could have kicked himself for driving back to Tree Hill instead of taking a flight.

Why had he done this to himself again?

Oh yeah, because mid-terms were finally over, and it was fall, and he'd felt like skipping his classes today so he could take a road trip home to visit his parents and his little sister while the leaves were still changing.

God, he was an idiot.

An airplane ride would have gotten him home much quicker and he could have easily borrowed one of his parents' cars to drive the back roads of Tree Hill once he got there, if he was so damn gung-ho on watching the leaves. Instead, his butt was numb from sitting on it the last three hours straight, and he was only halfway to his destination.

It was times like this that he really missed going to Gilmore. 

Of course, he liked the new school that he and Haley and Nathan had transferred to for their junior and senior years, and he was getting used to the new two-story house they were renting in Hyattsville on Partridge Place not far from campus, but … damn.

Mid-terms were brutal at the University of Maryland, far more challenging than they have ever been at Gilmore College, and over the last week, there had been way too many nights in a row when Jamie had woken them all up at 2 or 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning for no other reason than to play. Combine that with the hours Lucas had spent trying to polish his Ravens novel so it was would be suitable for publication, and he didn't think he'd ever worked so hard in a seven-day period in his life.

Sleep was the only thing he really craved right now, but he had just passed the sign for Petersburg, Virginia, so it was going to be awhile before he reached his home town, his parent's huge beach house, and the soft, blessed bed that awaited him. Lucas sighed, reached for the car radio and cranked up the volume.

Thank God he had an awesome new road mix from Peyton to keep him awake...

**\- oOo -**

In front of the Scott family home just as the sun was setting, Karen handed her make-up case to the chauffeur currently packing the trunk of the Lincoln limousine Dan had hired then checked the time on her watch again.

Where was her husband?

On the verge of calling out to Dan to bring Lily so she could say goodbye – after which she could finally hit the road – Karen turned and smiled wide as her firstborn pulled into the circular driveway beside her. As Lucas returned her smile but exited Keith's Mustang Fastback with far less energy than usual, Karen scrutinized his face then clucked her tongue.

"Uh oh. Looks like somebody's been having a hard time at college. Anything a concerned mother should know?"

"Nah, I'm okay, Mom. I'm just a little whipped this week is all." Lucas took in the uniformed driver as well as the gleaming black limo then arched an eyebrow at his mother. "What's all this?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Karen said promptly. "First, come here, give me a hug and fill me in on how Nathan and Haley are. Midterms are over now, right? How did you all do?"

"We'll find out next week. Anyway, forget us, Ma." Lucas went over and hugged her as requested then stretched his back with a groan. "I'd rather talk about how you're doing with my baby brother growing inside you. What size fruit is he supposed to be now, anyway?"

Karen laughed at their ongoing joke then let him go and smiled wide, patting the now visibly pregnant bulge in the center of her belly. "Let's see. I'm about twenty-three weeks, so that means he should be as big as an eggplant."

Lucas pictured that with a snort. "You still craving sausages with raspberry jam?"

"Not anymore. Now it's nectarines with marinated anchovies."

"Ew! Yuck!"

"You sound like Lily," Karen chided, half-serious. "What, are you two years old again?"

"Hey, I live with my two-year-old nephew," Lucas retorted, "so it's not my fault. Anyway, you sure you're good, Mom? No signs of eclampsia again or –"

"Sweetheart, I love you for worrying, but I'm fine, the doctor says. We're both fine. In fact, I think Ben is pretty anxious to meet you."

Lucas quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he's moving around like crazy now that you're near. Here. Give me your hand."

Lucas did, then beamed once Karen placed it on her abdomen. The little guy was active all right. In fact, the longer Lucas touched him the more he seemed to move and wherever Lucas rested his hand, that's where Ben went next. Lucas squatted and talked to him directly for over a minute while Karen watched from above, pleased that her boys were building a bond while one of them was still in the womb.

Lucas finished his 'conversation' with Ben then straightened up and glanced over the silent driver who'd quietly shut the drunk and was waiting patiently by the open back passenger door. Lucas looked at Karen questioningly.

"So, you gonna tell me where you're going?"

Karen braced herself. "I'm going on a mini business trip – alone – and before you say a word about safety, rest assured I've already heard it all from your father."

Lucas's brows immediately drew together. "Are you sure you should, Mom? What'd your doctor say?"

"That it's fine."

"But why now?"

"Because," Karen sighed, slightly exasperated with the over-protective men in her family, "every year there's a weekend conference in Charlotte for multi-entrepreneurs and this year I am determined to go."

"But you’re preg—"

"Young man, it may interest you to know that the women of this earth are more than capable of taking care of business while carrying a baby. I did it with you, I did it with Lily and I can still do it with Ben. I haven’t forgotten how."

"I know, but you're almost in your last trimester and …" Lucas saw the look brewing on his mother's face and fell silent. Reluctantly, he decided to let the matter drop although he couldn't resist asking, "What'd Dad say when you told him you were going?"

Karen huffed. "Of course, he wasn't happy about it. He put his foot down hard but then so did I, and that was our stalemate until we finally reached a compromise late last night. Thank goodness, the conference is only two days, or we’d probably still be arguing about it."

Lucas glanced over at both the limo and the hired driver. "And this was it? Your compromise?"

"Yes." Karen pursed her lips then began to tick off her fingers. "I get driven there and back. I do not ever carry my own bags. I must take a blood pressure reading three times a day. I must check into a 5-star hotel, get room service and book a massage for these slightly swollen feet of mine at every opportunity, _and_ if I get the slightest headache, I must call 9-1-1." She took a deep breath then shook her head with a laugh. "Can you believe it?"

Lucas thought of how attentive his dad had become throughout this latest pregnancy and smirked. "Totally, but this trip is still kinda last minute, isn't it? I come home to see you and you're running off without even telling me. Some mother you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, I’m just saying. What if Nate decided to come with me like he’s been doing every few weeks? He might think you were sick of his face and didn’t want him around anymore, and then what would he do? What could I do to console my poor little brother?"

As Lucas faked sadness by shaking his head and giving his mom an exaggerated pout, Karen quirked her lips. "Yes, well, forgive me for not revolving my life around my very independent sons for the rest of time, especially when they no longer live at home and only visit me once or twice a month ... and that's if I'm lucky."

Lucas held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, Ma. I'm just joking."

"So am I. Besides, what is it that professor of yours is always telling you?"

"Uh ... which one?"

"You know, the one who teaches your playwriting class and likes to wax poetic about spontaneity."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Oh, you mean Corcoran, the I-don't-care-how-strong-my-cologne-stinks-so-long-as-it-keeps-creating-space-around-me professor?"

"That's the one."

"Well, he says that 'giving in to impulse when it comes to your work is like rolling out the welcome mat to great experiences'."

"Exactly, and that's what your old mom plans to do."

"You're not _that_ old, Mom," Lucas teased. "You only have, like, three grey hairs so far, maybe four."

"Gee, thanks."

Lucas snickered as he leaned against the limo. "So, what're you _multi-entrepreneurs_ gonna learn anyway? How to steal from the competition?"

"No, we most certainly are not." Karen extracted the conference's itinerary from the back seat – with the prompt help of the driver – then cleared her voice, stood tall and pretended to recite word-for-word, "Let's see ... it says here we'll register and have breakfast with booze, then we'll chat about mentoring and harnessing social media, and then we'll have a lunch of margaritas, chat about leveraging technology and hiring for growth, and then we'll have _more_ cocktails while we network for a couple more hours. After that, we'll have a lovely dinner that involves guzzling _lots_ more drinks, I'm sure, and then we'll pass out, get up in the morning and do it all over again on Sunday."

Lucas snorted. "Sounds like a blast. In fact, it sounds like the perfect kind of getaway that would appeal to a pregnant lush like you."

Karen pointed a finger at him while trying to keep a stern face. "Watch it, little boy. I can still spank that fanny of yours when you get out of line."

"Well ... you could try."

Karen harrumphed as she returned her papers to the driver. "You college kids are all alike. You move away and suddenly you have no respect for your mothers."

"That's not true, Ma," Lucas placed his right hand over his heart with a grin. "My respect for you is right here where it always is."

"Uh huh, keep it up, baby boy, and see if I ever cook your favorites ever again."

Luke's smile doubled in size as he stuffed his hands in his front pockets. "Seriously, Mom, what were you planning to do with Lily while you're out and about tearing up the town this weekend? Is Heather coming over to babysit?"

"Nope."

"What time are you back on Sunday?"

"Around five."

"Okay, so, what's the plan? You do remember that Dad tends do a lot of damage while you’re both gone, right?"

"I do," Karen sighed, "but I was trying not to think about that. Luckily, you’re here too," she added brightly, "so you can make sure he doesn’t spoil your sister too much. I know you'll have to leave a few hours before I get back, but while you are here, please just help him out and watch he doesn’t give her cookies for breakfast like he did last time."

"No problem." Lucas shook his head at the realization that in some ways he was still more of a parent to Lily than his own father was but then grinned mischievously at how he could get even with the old man for forcing him to step up. "You know that, Mom? This weekend's gonna be great. I’ll hide Dad's keys and then Lily and I will gang up on him and run him ragged. We’ll teach him how to cope when he can’t escape from two kids underfoot, driving him crazy. He’ll need that practice before Ben is born, don’t you think?"

"Are you sure you'll be up for that?" Karen teased. "You're feeling pretty drained, remember."

"Yeah, but that's only today." Lucas winked. "Make sure you call Dad tomorrow night and ask him how his day was."

"Hmm, are you sure I raised you?"

"You and only you ... well, you and Uncle Keith so that pretty much says it all."

"Lucas Scott!"

"Kidding, Ma! Anyway, you all set?"

"I think so." Karen peeked past the limo driver and scanned the car's roomy interior one last time while she counted her bags in her head. "I'm pretty sure I have everything. I need to say goodbye to your dad and Lily and ... Wait ... Where're my purse? Lucas, did you—?"

"Don't look at me," Lucas said, raising both hands. "I just got here."

Karen had the driver re-open the trunk then frowned and looked up at the third-story windows of their high-end beach house. "Hon, I think Dan has it. Would you run inside and get him for me? Make sure he brings Lily too so I can get going."

"Sure, Mom." Lucas mustered some energy and jogged up the stairs to the front door, and then once inside the house, he toured the ground floor quickly. Years ago, he would have thought twice and felt major tension in his gut before addressing his biological father in any way, shape or form, but those days were long gone. Lucas knocked on the door of the private office down the hall from the kitchen where his father often worked from home. "Dad, you in there?"

When Dan didn't answer, Lucas poked his head inside briefly then thought a second or two and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"DADDY!"

Dan's tenor filtered down from the second floor. "Up here, son!"

Lucas had been afraid of that. He considered simply taking the elevator or yelling up upwards that the man of the house was needed outside, then gave himself a mental kick for being so lazy. He took the stairs in multiples of two then jogged into the largest bedroom. The door to the master bath was open and Dan was at the sink washing his hands, so Lucas filled the doorway, bracing his hands against the top.

"Hey, Dad—"

Dan glanced over with a smile. "Welcome home, son. How's school?"

"Good. Mom's—"

"And your brother? How're he and Jamie and Haley?"

"Good, everyone's good. Listen, Mom's ready to go. You got her purse?"

Dan nodded toward the adjacent bedroom. "In there. Tell her I'll be down in a sec."

Lucas turned to go and was promptly bulldozed by a two-foot bundle of female energy clinging to his legs.

"YUCAS!" Lily cried.

Lucas picked her up and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, little sister, d'you miss me?"

"Yesh! Whey's Mama?"

"She's outside and she's almost ready to go. You gonna come with me to say goodbye?"

Lily squirmed until he set her down then ran around behind him and began jumping up and down.

"Biggy! Biggy!"

Lucas shook his head with a smirk and squatted since he was well used to Lily's preferred method of travelling both upstairs and down whenever he was home. "Fine, you little dictator. Hop on."

Lily clambered up with her big brother's help. She neighed like a horse as best she could while they tromped down the stairs until Lucas reminded her that he was giving her a _piggy_back ride. Big mistake. Lily promptly squealed in his ears like she remembered the baby piglets doing in one of her kiddie cartoons, at which point Lucas winced, shuddered and then corrected himself. Horsey rides were way better than piggyback rides, didn't Lily think so too?

Lily did.

Karen laughed as she watched her children exit the house together, neighing in rounds to try to out-do the other. Lucas was more than happy to quit, though, as soon as Karen was within reach, so he swung Lily off his back and passed her to their mother.

A minute later Dan exited as well and goodbyes were exchanged as Karen nuzzled her baby girl who decided she absolutely, categorically did _not_ want her mama to go anywhere. Dan and Karen both would have liked to exchange a lasting kiss since this out-of-town conference would be the longest period they had been apart in over three years, but Lily's persistent clinging made that impossible.

They pecked quickly on the lips and shared a loving look that conveyed far more than words could say, and then Dan set to work prying mother and daughter apart. It took some major effort, but finally he managed to unlock Lily's arms from around her mother and kept her busy with a tickle, so Karen could hug Lucas goodbye as well.

Moments after that, Karen was in the limo and driving off with one hand waving back at them through the open side window, reminding Dan to keep his cell phone handy since she would call or text from her hotel room once she was settled.

In Dan's arms, Lily looked after the departing limousine with eyes that were full to overflowing. As her small chest began to hitch and her smooth little chin began to tremble, Lucas reached out and stroked her baby cheek.

"Hey there, Button, don't be sad, okay? No crying. Mama will be back before you know it."

Lily looked at her big brother hopefully. "Tomowo?" she asked, using the only time concept she understood for things that happened 'soon'.

Lucas winked at her. "Well, no, not tomorrow, but in two tomorrows and that's not long at all, okay?"

Dan did his part as well to cheer her up and bounced her on his arm. "I don't know about you, Lily, but I could use an extra desert tonight, what with missing your mama and all. You think you can join me, angel? I'm thinking we should have lots of pureed fruit with vanilla ice cream, two mini marshmallows on top and maybe a hint of chocolate syrup. What do you say?"

Lily thought a moment then nodded and blinked back her tears. She offered a tiny smile to the only daddy she knew, then she looked over at her big brother.

"Come too?"

Lucas hadn't had dinner yet and wasn't really interested in anything besides a soft bed and ten straight hours of sleep, but he didn't hesitate as he reached out and tweaked a certain button nose. "Sure, little sister, me too."

**\- oOo -**

Fruit smoothies were had all around with Dan acting as chef and chief decorator while Lucas and Lily sat at the kitchen counter and taste-tested each creation side-by-side. Lily was her usual happy self by the time everyone's tummies were full, and Dan and Lucas both hoped she'd stay that way as they glanced at the clock and saw that it was only twenty minutes to her usual bedtime.

Dan set his spoon down and stood up.

"Well, that was delicious. But now it's time for a certain little girl to get into her jammies and brush her teeth. No bubble bath tonight I'm afraid; it's way too late for that."

Lily didn't mind. She slid down from her stool, then willingly took Dan's hand and let him lead her from the room until suddenly she stopped and looked back. "Yucas, come."

Lucas had been gazing at their dirty dishes and contemplating passing out right here at the counter when Lily spoke. He forced himself out of his reverie. "Huh? Why?"

"Jammies now, Yucas. Bedtime wif me."

Lucas opened his mouth to say that he was over twenty years old and therefore had no "bedtime", but Dan smirked at him and merely arched an eyebrow.

"You heard your sister."

"Dad, don't you think —"

"Uh, I think you meant to say 'Daddy' just now, didn't you?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Fine, _Daddy_, but don't you think I'm a bit old to be putting my _jammies_ on when it's only seven-ten in the evening?

"It's only for one night, Luke. You can sacrifice your pride one time for your little sister, can't you?"

Lucas looked from his dad to Lily and then sighed as he stood up. In truth, he was just too tired to argue, and he probably _was_ going to crash within the hour. "All right, all right," he grumbled. "Whatever."

A smiling Lily promptly held out her other hand to him, so Lucas walked over and took it. They climbed the stairs together with Lily in the middle and then they separated at the top: Lucas to his blue on white bedroom; Dan and Lily's to hers decorated in tones of mauve and sunshine yellow.

Eight blocks from his new college campus in Maryland, in the new house he shared with Haley, Nathan and Jamie, Lucas mostly slept in the nude, but here in Tree Hill he almost never did. He stripped out of his jeans and the slim-fit shirt he was wearing, swapping them instead for a baggy pair of sweatpants and a V-neck T-shirt. After that, he grabbed his toothbrush from his private bathroom then headed down the hall to Lily's room.

In the doorway, he stopped and watched with a faint smile as she stood half-naked in her night-time Pull-Ups before her adoptive father and held onto his shoulders with complete trust while she stepped into her footie pajamas and let him zip her up. She turned around obediently and picked her stuffed bunny rabbit off the floor while Dan undid her pony tail then brushed her hair like Karen did every night.

It wasn't the same though, not for Lily. Dan's strokes were slightly harder than Karen's and he wasn't singing softly to her like her mama always did. As Lily hugged her stuffed toy harder and seemed on the verge of tears again, desperately missing her mother, Lucas noticed her distress and sauntered into the room with a broad smile for her.

"Okay, little sister, I'm bushed and totally ready for bed, so let's go brush our teeth, okay? I'll even give you a piggyback ride, if you want."

Lily forgot her unhappiness for only a second as she looked over at her big brother. She took a step toward him then stopped, moisture in her light brown eyes brewing twice as fast at what he was wearing. "Whey you jammies, Yucas?"

"What do you mean? I'm wearing 'em."

"No!" Lily stomped her little foot. "Want _weal_ jammies!" She turned to Dan tearfully. "Make Yucas, Daddy. Now!"

Before Dan could answer, Lucas came over and squatted before her. "These _are_ my real pajamas, Lil. You've seen me in them before. I wear them all the time."

"No!" Lily stamped her foot again and let out a sob. "Weal jammies yike me!"

Dan saw Lucas about to open his mouth again to placate his little sister and spoke up before Lily had a full-blown meltdown. "Uh, son? Didn't your grandmother give you and Nathan some onesies last Christmas?"

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, that his father had dared to reference those hideous, overgrown Christmas-themed "hoodie-footies" that Grandma May had given both him and Nate and Lily as one of their presents last year. He squinted up at Dan, his annoyance clear.

"Those were a joke, Daddy."

"Were they? You boys wore them with Lily before, didn't you?"

"Yeah, for _one_ picture after Grandma swore to God she'd never show it to anybody!"

Dan snorted at the memory of a beaming Lily sitting at the foot of last year's Christmas tree in between her disgruntled cousin and her fake-smiling older brother with all three of them dressed head-to-toe in their bright red, brand new polar fleece pajamas decorated with evergreens, snowflakes, church bells and penguins. Haley had used changing Jamie's diaper as an excuse to leave the room so she could giggle hysterically out of earshot upstairs, but while May had gushed and busied herself taking the perfect photograph of her three immediate grandchildren, Dan had discretely taken a video. He wasn't about to confess that now, of course, so he glanced down at Lily, then quickly grew serious.

"C'mon, son. Do it for Lily. She's missing your mom."

"I know but—"

"Besides, no one's gonna know aside from us and it'll make your sister happy. What d'you say?"

Lucas thought about it for barely half a second before he shook his head stubbornly. "I say no frickin' way. I haven't even taken that thing out of my drawer since the last time Mom washed it, and I am never – _ever_ – wearing it again. I hate it."

As Lily clutched her bunny rabbit tighter and began to mewl, a sure sign that she was less than eight seconds away from an ear-splitting wail unless something drastic happened to change her mood, all lingering amusement faded from Dan's face as he gave his firstborn son The Look.

Lucas saw it and winced. Ever since he'd let his father 100% into his heart, he'd learned that allowing Dan Scott to love him and to treat him like a son full-time also meant accepting his discipline on the rare occasions that Lucas actually deserved it at his age. There was no more strangling, thank God, and usually, it was just a short lecture followed by a promise from Luke to cut out the behavior that had upset his parents in the first place, but once ... well, twice actually ... when the lecture had escalated into a very heated argument with Lucas clearly in the wrong, his dad had hauled him into his bedroom, turned him to the side and then smacked him on the ass hard enough to make him yelp. It had only been one solid whack each time, and it had only happened a couple of times so far, but they had been very memorable rebukes to say the least. The expression that had preceded those swats was the exact same one showing right now on Dan Scott's face, so Lucas turned back to Lily with a sigh.

"Okay, little sister. I'll go change just for you, all right? Stop crying. I'm gonna go change."

Lily sniffed back her tears, her small chest hitching hard as she tried to control the quivering in her lips. "H-huwwy, Yucas. Me 'n Daddy w-waiting."

Lucas sighed again, stood up and left. Back in his room, he went to his dresser and rummaged through the bottom drawer for his grandmother's "gift", hoping those godawful pajamas had somehow disappeared never to return, but he was completely out of luck. Way at the back, under the sweats and random jeans, Lucas found it and yanked it out. The thing was just as thick and infantile as he remembered it, but worse of all, it reeked of Downey dryer sheets as though it had just been freshly laundered. If Lucas put this on, he would smell all clean and snuggly like a toddler would after right after Mama gave him a bath, like he was ready for a suss or a bottle just before nap-time.

Damn it, why the hell was he agreeing to do this again?

Oh yeah, so Lily wouldn't cry, and Dad wouldn't swat his butt.

Lucas cursed under his breath as he stood up and looked at it, then tossed it onto his bed and began to strip. He would sweat like a horse if he wore it on top of the clothes he was already wearing, so he had no choice but to get naked before he put that ugly thing on.

The moment Lucas zipped it up, he looked down at himself and felt like a tool. Kangaroo pockets and footie pajamas with friction-dot soles were just so wrong at his age. His butt and his penis felt weird too, rubbing up against the material and the zippers and buttons. How did Lily stand it when she wasn’t wearing Pull-Ups? Lucas had no idea. All he did know was that he should have done what Nathan did and burned Grandma's Christmas PJs the second they'd returned to Greensboro. If Lucas had followed his brother's lead, he sure as hell wouldn't be wearing them right now.

_"Yucas! C-come!"_

Lucas heard the tremor in Lily's voice and made a face. He had no choice but to step out of his room and go to her dressed like this because she needed him to, and their dad expected it. Besides, it was only one night, right? Lucas told himself that over and over as he exited his room and trudged over to Lily's.

The grin of unbridled amusement on Dan's face was almost enough for Lucas to rip off his pajamas on the spot no matter what the cost, but Lily's gratitude and excitement overpowered that.

"Yay!" the little girl exclaimed, the tears on her cheeks forgotten. "You dwessed yike me now!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucas said, forcing a smile. "My jammies are just like yours, Button. You ready to go brush your teeth?"

Lily shouted joyfully then ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, holding tight to Mr. Bunny. She was eager to suck the yummy strawberry paste from her bristles like she did every night when Mama helped her brush, and like always, she wanted Mr. Bunny to eat some too.

Lucas looked after her a moment before he turned back to his father who was still rooted to the spot by Lily's night-stand. Needless to say, Lucas lost his smile at Dan's ever-widening grin.

"Son, I gotta say you look—"

"_Don't _say it."

"Fine, I won't say it, I'll just ... think it." As Lucas scowled at being teased, Dan came forward and clapped him on the shoulder with a chuckle. "No worries, son. I won't tell a soul, not even your mother."

Lucas studied him with clear mistrust. "Yeah, right."

"I mean it, son. I promise. Scout's honor." Dan rumpled Luke's sandy blond hair with affection then nodded toward the bathroom. "C'mon. Let's go catch up to your sister."

At the dual sinks, Lucas and Lily brushed side by side. Dan tried to help Lily since Karen wasn't on hand to step in, but Lily wasn't having it once she saw Lucas in action. She didn't just want to look like her big brother tonight; she also wanted to do all the grown-up things he could do too, which meant squeezing more toothpaste onto the brush by herself and then buffing the interior of her mouth just like he did. Lucas caught her watching him and slowed down, then began to have fun by making faces at himself in the mirror while pretending not to notice her trying to mimic him from the left.

"Okay, that's enough," Dan said with a grin after watching their nonsense for almost a minute. "You two spit and rinse. You both look like you're foaming at the mouth."

Lucas lunged after Lily with a growl who promptly shrieked, giggled then snatched up Mr. Bunny and hid behind her uncle's tall legs. As Dan reached around, scooped her up and plopped her back on the counter to help her rinse, Lucas grinned to himself and cleaned up. Needless to say, he was all set to go to his own room by the time his dad was finished with his sister and carried her back to her bedroom before setting her down in front of her bookshelf.

_This is my cue,_ Lucas thought as Lily began sifting through the various storybooks. _I can get out of here, take off these stupid pajamas and crash into bed wearing something normal._ He went over to Lily and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, Button, I gotta go, so good night, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Lily grabbed his hand and held it tight, her voice pitched high in panic. "No, Yucas, no! Stowy time wight now! Stowy time wif me 'n Daddy 'n Mistah Bunny!"

"That's right," Dan said soothingly as Lucas tried to extract himself. "It _is_ story time, so Lily, you pick the book you want me to read, and Lucas, you stop being a bad brother."

"But Dad—"

"Son, don't make me repeat myself."

Lucas gave up. He looked into his father's eyes and quit trying to fight it since obviously, his role tonight was to appease his baby sister however she wanted him to in order to keep her calm, prevent the tears and get her into bed without missing their mother too much. Only when _she_ was in bed, could _he_ go to bed ... after he'd changed out of these hateful pjs, of course.

Lucas squinted at Dan resentfully but did as he'd been told and stopped trying to pull away.

"Hurry up and find us a book, okay, Lil?" he said. "I'm gonna go sit over there and wait for you."

Lily released him slowly, not quite trusting him not to leave her. She watched him sink to the floor with his back against the base of her crib and his knees drawn up, and only when he seemed to get comfortable did she turn back to her books.

Dan flicked the switch in the corner for turning on Lily's galaxy night light, then parked his cell phone nearby and settled in the plush, oversized rocking chair he'd bought for this room within a week of buying this house. He loved this chair. It was like a La-Z-Boy it was so comfortable, and it was also strong enough and big enough to fit at least two full-sized adults. He and Karen had tested it more than once as she sat on one of his knees while Lily sat on the other and both of them read to their daughter. The chair was automated too with its own remote, twelve different settings and a thick, padded footrest wide enough for three people.

"Fo Daddy," Lily said, coming over to Dan. She handed him one of the heaviest books in her collection then climbed into his lap (with his help) as per their nightly ritual. "Wead dis one to Yucas 'n me."

"What's the magic word?"

"Pwease!"

"Good girl."

Once Lily was settled, Dan read the cover – _Prince Ariel from The Fairy Tales of Madame D'Aulnoy_ – and smiled. He cuddled Lily close to him while he looked over at his firstborn.

"I think you're going to like this one. Are you ready?"

Lucas rested his forearms on his knees then shot his father a look. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really but try to enjoy it anyway. Your sister and I certainly will, won't we, baby?"

Lily smiled up at Dan, then frowned just as quickly once her concentrated gaze settled on her big brother_. _

_Oh crap, not again_, Lucas thought. He held up a hand to stave off whatever childish thing Lily wanted him to do now.

"Absolutely not, Lily Roe Scott. Whatever it is ... _no_."

"Yesh," Lily said stubbornly. "Come sit wif me 'n Daddy 'n Mistah Bunny."

"I _am_ sitting with you, Lil."

"No." Lily leaned forward and patted Dan's vacant thigh. "Sit _hewe_. Pwease."

As Dan began to snicker, Lucas narrowed his gaze at his father then shifted his attention to Lily. "I can't do that, little sister. I'm too heavy for Daddy's lap. The chair'll break."

Dan stopped chuckling long enough to contradict him. "No, it won't and you're not too heavy. I picked you up just fine when you were sixteen and had that car accident, and I'm willing to bet money you barely weigh more now than you did then."

"Dad—"

"Besides, your mom sits on my knee all the time when I'm reading Lily a story, so come join us."

Lucas shook his head. "Forget it."

"Come!" Lily demanded tearfully. "Wight now yike Mama do!"

On the verge of staging a mutiny, Lucas thought of the likely fallout and realized he was too damn tired at this point to deal with it. Hell, maybe if he sat on his dad's lap and crushed the man's leg with all his weight, Mayor Scott would think twice next time before encouraging Lily to humiliate her older brother like this.

Well, Lucas could wish anyway.

He grumbled to himself but got to his feet anyway, wondering how someone so small could force him to do so many embarrassing things in one night. Would Lily have been such a miniature tyrant if Keith had lived long enough to raise her? Lucas had no idea. He scowled his way over to the rocking chair then blushed and settled awkwardly on Dan's left knee, stiffening even more as his smirking father put an arm around him warmly like he'd already done with Lily. Luke’s cheeks felt like they were burning up as he watched his dad open Lily's book, flip through to the first page then begin to read.

_"Once upon a time —"_

"I can't believe this," Lucas muttered and shifted his weight self-consciously.

"Believe it," Dan said. "Now shush and sit still." He read again, _"Once upon a time, there lived a king and a queen who had only one son —"_

"Dad, I swear if you mention this night to Nathan or Haley or anyone else —"

"Sh!" Lily interjected. She put her small finger to her lips, frowning fiercely at her equally-frowning big brother, then abruptly looked up at Dan. "Go, Daddy. Wead."

Dan went on. Lucas felt absolutely ridiculous sitting on his father's knee at the advanced age of twenty while dressed in zip-up blanket sleeper pajamas, but that wasn't the only thing he was feeling.

He also felt conflicted.

What was happening right now – the time he was spending with his dad and the fact that he was essentially being hugged and read a bedtime story to – Lucas had dreamed of this often as a little boy. In fact, there was nothing else he'd wanted as badly. Certainly, having his Uncle Keith around back then had numbed the pain of Dan Scott's initial rejection, but always at the back of Luke's mind had been that need, that craving to have the man step up and claim him as his own, to act like a father and do loving stuff with him.

And now the man was.

Lucas tried telling himself he was a junior in college and therefore too old for this, but for every argument he presented, the little boy inside him fired back with the same counter-argument, insisting that it was okay to enjoy this moment, that late was way better than never. Bit by bit, Lucas began to listen. A quarter of the way through the story Dan was reading, Lucas stopped fidgeting altogether and began to yawn, his posture a lot less rigid than it had been at the beginning.

Dan smiled to himself but said nothing. Shortly after Lily began to droop against him as well, Dan felt Lucas shift on his other knee until he was slouching down with his head lying back on Dan's shoulder, his eyes closing as he finally made himself comfortable. Dan kept reading but pitched his voice lower, determined to say and do nothing that would make Lucas self-conscious again. He didn't mind at all having his full-grown son reverting to a younger version of himself. In fact, now that it was happening, Dan found that he'd been wanting this secretly for years.

Quieter and quieter he read until finally he paused and looked down at the children in his arms. And they _were_ his children with Karen; they weren't Keith's anymore. Keith may have raised Lucas and he may have fathered Lily too – his stamp was on both of them in ways that Dan would never be able to erase no matter how hard he tried – but it didn't matter. Keith was long dead in his grave at his point, never to return. Lucas and Lily would always be Dan's kids now. He was the only father they had left, the only father raising them, the only father they turned to.

Supremely satisfied with that knowledge, Dan hugged Lily to him on his right then did the same with Lucas on his left, planting one kiss each to the top of their bent heads. He closed the book, reached for the remote control, and then set the chair to recline, raising the leg rest too so that both his feet and Luke's were well off the floor. As he dimmed the lamp that had been shining over his right shoulder and stared at the confluence of imitation stars reflected around Lily's room thanks to her nightlight, Dan Scott had only one thought. 

This was heaven and he had finally reached it. 

A ghostly image of Keith promptly began to materialize in the far corner to ruin the moment, his brown eyes silently condemning the younger brother who had murdered him and stolen the life that had rightfully been his, but Dan growled at him to get lost. With a sad shake of his head, Keith dissolved, and Dan scowled at the empty corner while he tightened his grip on his children. He brought a hand up to Luke's head and stroked his hair, savoring the realization that his oldest son – the son whose babyhood he had missed completely – was asleep in _his_ arms now, not Keith's. He prayed for this night to never end, but shortly after Dan whispered this wish, Lucas shifted a bit then started to awaken, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Dad? Daddy, something stinks. What's that sme—?"

"Shh." Dan hugged him close. "Go back to sleep, son. I don't smell anything."

Lucas wanted to argue but he couldn't muster the energy. He knew he should get up and go to his own bed, but he was too damn comfortable, and his eyelids felt impossibly heavy. He relaxed and let them drift shut. "Why'd you stop reading?"

"You want me to continue?"

"Yeah … keep going … it was nice."

"You sure?"

"Mmm."

"How about if I just tell you a story instead?"

When Lucas mumbled his agreement, Dan smiled to himself, cleared his throat, then recited _Where the Wild Things_ Are from memory. That book by Maurice Sendak had been Nathan's favorite at age five, and every time Dan read it to him back then, he had imagined that Lucas was right there with them, enjoying the story just as much as his younger brother. Of course, now Dan didn't have to imagine anything. He finished the tale, chuckled to himself a bit at the trip he'd just taken down memory lane, then waited for his firstborn to comment, but leaning against him, Lucas said nothing. Dan tilted his head to try and see his face.

"Son, you awake?"

A full minute passed this time, and then three, but the college junior remained silent and he didn't stir.

On Dan's right, Lily still lay curled in the crook of his arm with Mr. Bunny forgotten by her feet, and on his left, Lucas was breathing just as deeply now, his entire body slack as he slept against his father. The leg Lucas was sitting on was aching now, but Dan didn't care. He rested his own head against the chair back and shut his eyes then opened them a second later when his phone bubbled, telling him he had a text. Expecting the message was from Karen, Dan removed his left arm from around his son and reached for his cell with a smile.

The text wasn't from Karen.

As his smile vanished, his heart began to pound, his breath caught in his throat and Keith materialized in the corner again wearing the most infuriating of grins, Dan re-read the sixteen words on his screen and felt his carefully constructed world falling apart.

_I wonder if Lucas will still love you when I tell him you murdered his uncle?_


	12. Dan Snaps

_"You heard me, Bowers! Get it done this weekend or don't bother showing up for work on Monday!"_

Dan jabbed the Off button on the cordless phone in his home office then banged it down on his desk, breathing hard. He tried to pull it together so his heartbeat could regulate itself before a trip to the local emergency room became necessary, but he couldn't concentrate.

Again.

All morning, his oldest son and his two-year-old daughter with their boundless energy had acted like they were conspiring to drive him up the wall, and now just after lunch outside his office, all he could hear was the incessant banging of a toddler drum in action while Lily squealed into a toy microphone under the guise of singing.

Dan withstood precisely one second of it before he marched to his door, ripped it before and bellowed down the hall,

** _"LUCAS! LILY! Both of you, keep it DOWN!"_ **

Silence.

Dan heard Lily questioning her big brother with a quaver in her little voice, but he didn't wait around to listen in on what his firstborn might say in return. He slammed the door and marched back to his desk.

There, he pulled out his cell phone and fumed at all four text messages he'd received the night before. Collectively, they had robbed him of sleep and now they were robbing him of his patience, possibly even his very sanity.

_I wonder if Lucas will still love you when I tell him you murdered his uncle?_

_How about Nathan? Does he know yet that you murdered Keith?_

No, he damn well didn’t, and furthermore, he wasn't going to, if his father had anything to say about it!

_How much are you willing to pay to keep me quiet, Danny Boy?_

_Start thinking of a number. I'll be in touch._

Dan read the messages through twice more then deleted them all and blocked the originating number from ever reaching him again.

He didn't need to preserve it, not when it was burned into his memory. Besides, there were only two people who could have sent those poisonous missives: Abby Brown or her cowardly mother, Hope.

Then again, they might have also gotten a third party involved somewhere along the line.

_Had they?_

_Who the hell had dared to send those texts now, after more than two fucking years?!?_

Forty-eight hours after the Browns had fled Tree Hill, Dan had made it point to start taking precautions. He’d found ways to ‘accidentally’ destroy every cell his family owned so new numbers were required for all, and he’d continually sabotaged their landlines too until most were gotten rid of, including the one at the café. For God's sake, he’d even hired a hacker to set up spyware on every Scott family computer so incoming messages were deleted before the intended recipient could read them, if they contained certain words like 'murder', 'kill', 'school shooting' or 'gun', and everyone he loved had been put under discreet surveillance for weeks to ensure neither Abby nor her mother returned to Tree Hill, approached them in secret and then spilled the truth behind Keith’s death. In fact, Dan _still_ kept tabs on the Browns. Every four months, he hired a new private investigator to track them down and report back on their activities, to reassure himself they remained firmly rooted in Florida and had no further designs on him or his family.

_What had he missed?_

_What more could he possibly have done to keep his secret?_

Dan didn’t know. Frustrated beyond measure that he obviously _had_ missed something, he picked up his desk phone and clenched it in his fist, willing his incompetent underling to hurry up, finish the trace and call him back. He didn't care if this was a Saturday, and he didn't give three shits about out-of-town swim meets or Bowers' responsibilities to his whole double-chinned family.

He needed that goddamn number traced!

Outside his office, the racket started up again, pounding feet intermingled with squeals and laughter both low and high.

Dan swore a string, slammed his phone down then marched out into the hallway. His blood pressure soared as he listened to Lily's happy screams and spotted her running toward the back deck, her tiny sandals swinging frantically from her hands. The second Lucas the Big Brother Pursuer came into view, Dan began to yell.

** _"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! I TOLD YOU TO CUT THE DAMN NOISE!"_ **

Lucas jerked to a halt, his high spirits fading. He glanced over at Lily to ensure she was still inside and not running onto the deck and down the dock to the beach without him, then faced his father.

"Dad, what's up with you?" he asked flat out. "Why're you so impatient today?"

"I'm not impatient," Dan fired back. "I'm just fed up with you and your sister's antics!"

"What antics?" Lucas asked, honestly confused. "You've been barking at us ever since—"

"Ever since _what_?"

"Ever since this morn—"

_"Well, I wouldn't have to, would I, if you'd just do as I say and keep quiet?" _

Lucas waited for Dan to realize on his own how rare that was when he and Lily got together during his weekends home, but his father kept right on glaring at him. Lucas snorted and threw up his hands.

"Fine. You know what? I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. We're just playing."

"You're playing?" Dan sneered. "You're twenty years old, son, so quit acting like a child and put your sister to bed. It's past time for her nap."

"Now? You want me to put her down _now_?" Lucas glanced over at Lily then look back at Dan pleadingly. "Can't it wait a few minutes? I was gonna let her mess around in the sand for a bit—"

"Her nap, Lucas! **_Now_**!"

Dan retreated into his office and slammed the door.

Lucas stared after him a moment and ground his jaw, his dimple pulsing.

What hell was up with him?

Lucas didn't know, but he sure as hell was going to find out … after he disappointed his little sister and broke the bad news that nap-time would have to come before playing on the beach today.

As expected, the moment Lily heard she wailed.

Lucas picked her up despite the frantic kicking and shushed her as best he could while he carried her upstairs, but at the top, he took one whiff of his surroundings and carried her straight back down. Lily quieted when she found herself on the back deck again just outside the kitchen, but once she realized her big brother had no intention of taking her any further, her crying intensified.

"Y-YUCAS! WANT PWAY! PWAY NOW! Y-YUCAS!

Lucas didn't dare reply. He kicked himself mentally for not taking her to the bathroom before he broke the bad news and now it was way too late. There was no way in hell she would sit still for him on the potty while she was in this state, which meant she was going to wet herself at some point once she finally fell asleep. She always did when her bladder wasn't emptied before bed because she couldn't hold it in when she was unconscious. She wasn't fully potty-trained yet. 

Lucas sighed to himself and slid the back door closed then sat on the closest swing with Lily struggling more than ever on his lap. He rocked her and held her with one arm while shading her face with his other hand, convinced this would soon help.

After all, if she couldn't see the water and sand, she was bound to quiet down, right?

Wrong.

Unable to see the beach, Lily could still smell the briny tang in the air and hear both the gulls and the waves, which meant she knew exactly what she was missing, and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. She didn't like being restrained by her beloved brother, she didn't like being so close to her goal yet unable to reach it, and she didn't like being without Mr. Bunny when she was upset and needed him.

Lucas winced as her screams of frustration reached a fever pitch then stayed way up high longer than he thought humanly possible, but then finally, several very long minutes later, they died down to plain old-fashioned crying. Another minute later and Lily gave up. She took one last shuddery breath then snuffled once, knuckled her eyes and began to suck her left thumb, the fingers of her right hand curled tightly into her brother's shirt.

Lucas didn't dare stop rocking.

He held her close and watched her sleep until he was fairly positive she wouldn't wake, and then carefully – oh so carefully – he stopped the swing with his feet. He stood up, walked over to the six-seater outdoor sectional a few feet away then lay her down into the deep cushions, bending a moment to gently pry her fingers off his shirt.

Lily slept on.

Lucas waited a minute longer to be sure then covered her with an afghan and slipped inside the house and went upstairs. Mr. Bunny was first on his list. He picked it up from Lily's crib, sniffed it to be sure the rank odor permeating the house in places hadn't stuck to it yet, then snatched a night-time Pull-Up from the bag on her dresser and charged back downstairs. On the way out to Lily, he grabbed a handful of tissues as well, which he lightly applied to her face to get rid of all the leftover tears and mucus from her tantrum. After that, he tucked Mr. Bunny in beside her then got started swapping her leggings and panties for a diaper. Lily puckered her lips around her thumb while he took care of her but still didn't wake, so he kissed her when he was done then covered her back up with the afghan. After that, he left the back door wide open and walked straight over to his dad's office.

He knocked once then opened the door without waiting for permission but didn't get a chance to say anything really before his father glanced his way and barked a question at him first.

"Is your sister asleep?"

Lucas nodded stiffly. Clearly, his dad's mood wasn't really improved.

"Yeah, but I didn't put her in her crib."

"Where is she then?"

"On the back deck."

Dan shot him a look. "And why the hell'd you put her out there?"

"Because the house smells kinda funky this weekend. I told you befo—"

"There's no smell," Dan said, cutting him off and waving him away. "You're imagining things. Now close the door behind you on your way out. I have a lot of work to do."

Lucas didn't care. He took a step deeper into the office and crossed his arms over his chest, a deep line etched between his brows. "Seriously, what's with you? You haven't been like this since—"

_"Since when? What're you trying to say?"_

Lucas hesitated to answer that when his father was acting so defensive but then took a chance and did it anyway. "I'm saying you're being harsh with us for no good reason. I'm saying you haven't talked to me like you're doing right now since before Lily was born. Since before you got together with Mom."

"Leave, Lucas. _Now_."

"Are you missing her or something? 'Cause she didn't abandon you, Dad. She's gonna be ba—"

"I'm not your sister, all right?" Dan snapped. "I'm not missing my mommy!"

"Then what is it?"

"Lucas! Just get out and go do something. I'm busy!"

"But—"

** _"GO!"_ **

Lucas set his jaw and went.

He thought bitterly of calling his mom in order to pre-warn her that her spouse had spontaneously turned into an ass again but then decided he didn't want to ruin her weekend away. It was bad enough his own weekend was turning to shit. Besides, with any luck Pod Dan would vanish just as quickly as he'd appeared.

Lucas could hope anyway.

He took his laptop outside to be near Lily and then made himself comfortable again on the swing while he re-opened the current paper that would be due soon for his _Suburbs in American Lit and Film _class. Lily's daily naps usually lasted about two hours, so if he concentrated hard and didn't allow a call or a text to distract him, he might actually finish it before she woke up. And if that happened, he was going to take her for a long-ass bike ride to celebrate. Hell, maybe he'd even keep her out until bedtime. After all, their dad couldn't yell at them and ruin their fun, if they weren't even around.

Determined to get his paper done in record time, Lucas glanced over at his little sister then flexed his fingers and began to type.

**oOo -**

Seething, Dan turned down the temperature yet again for the chicken pot pie he still had in the oven then checked the time on the wall clock to his left.

6:51.

In less than forty-five minutes, his two-year-old daughter was due to go to bed, yet she wasn't even home which meant she hadn't brushed her teeth and she wasn't in the midst of getting her bath. Had she even had a proper dinner, or had Lucas fed her some take-out crap like McDonald's?

Dan didn't know and didn't care.

She _would_ be getting a proper meal the second she toddled in the door and that was a promise. More than enough things had gone wrong this day – not least of which was Bowers' inability so far to track the originator of last night's text. Dan wasn't about to add to the list by failing to take care of his own niece/daughter in the absence of her mother.

Well aware that Lucas probably hadn't turned his cell back on, considering how many calls in the last three hours had gone straight to voice mail, Dan snatched up the kitchen phone anyway. Just as he pressed _Redial,_ the front door opened.

"DADDY! SEE BAYOONS?" Lily cried, running straight to him. She jabbered away, proudly showing off the collection of multi-colored balloons tied to each of her tiny wrists, but Dan wasn't listening.

He picked her up and kissed her forehead automatically, but his attention was focused almost exclusively on his unrepentant firstborn.

"Where the hell have you two been?" he demanded.

"Out," Lucas replied without hesitation. He set down his helmet and Lily's then straightened up slowly. His stomach muscles tightened, but he told himself he'd be damned before he'd apologize. "I took _my_ sister for a bike ride to the River Court. Is that wrong too?"

"Yes, when you don't tell me you're leaving the house!"

"What, and risk disturbing you when you're trying to 'work'?"

_"Watch it." _

Dan took a step toward him, his temper clearly stretched thin. When Lucas wisely kept his next smart remark to himself, Dan decided he didn't need to go further. He set Lily down but took her hand and began to lead her into the dining room. He didn't expect Lucas to catch up with them and steal Lily out from under him, but that’s exactly what Lucas did. Dan was both stunned and furious as he watching his brazen firstborn dare to walk away from him.

"Lucas! Exactly what do you think you're doing?!"

"I already ate and so did she," Lucas said, heading decisively for the front stairs. "C'mon, Button. Let's get you upstairs and in the bathtub. You're a mess."

"Oh no, you don't." Like his son had done a moment before, Dan caught up and tore Lily right back out of her big brother's arms. She whined at his rough handling and stretched back toward Lucas, but Dan paid her complaints no mind at all. He carried her straight into the dining room, pulled her old high chair out of the corner then forced her into it. "You two may have eaten, but I haven't, so we're going to sit at the table and eat dinner like the family we are."

"Oh, so we're a family again all of sudden?" Lucas demanded, following him into the room.

Dan was too distracted to reply. He spotted Lily struggling to climb back out of her chair barely a second after he'd put her in there and he tugged her skinny legs out from under her. "Lily! Sit!"

"Why're you putting her in the high chair again?" Lucas said. His jaw pulsed as Lily began to kick and cry. "She hates that thing now. You know that!"

"Mama! MAMA!" Lily wailed.

"Great job, Dad," Lucas said with a snort. "She wasn't crying for Mom all day, but two seconds in your company and look."

"Quiet!" Dan barked.

_"Y-Yucas!"_

As Lily stretched toward him in desperation, that was it for Lucas. He shot his father a baleful look then brushed past the man, fully intending to rescue his sister.

Dan latched onto his arm. "Do _not_ touch her."

"Or what?" Lucas fired back.

"B-Bad Daddy!" Lily interjected. She pointed to her adoptive father, her baby cheeks awash in tears. "You bad boy!"

"That's _it_!" Dan snapped. "Young lady, you're getting a spank and a timeout!"

Lucas didn't think when he heard those words. His instincts simply kicked in. He called on strength he didn't know he had to shove his much heavier father out of the way then plucked Lily from her high chair and set her on her feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he sensed his father about to bear down on him, but a single step was all he managed before his left arm was seized and he was wrenched around to face a very angry father. Right away, he yelled at the toddler to save herself.

"Go, Lily! Run!"

A blubbering Lily scampered to the middle of the room then stopped and stretched for him. Lucas ordered her to run again, afraid that she was still in their father's sights, but she wasn't.

Dan tightened his grip on his wincing son instead then shook the boy's arm even more painfully.

"So, you want to take her punishment?" he growled. "Fine by me. Your room. _Now!_"

Lucas had no choice; he couldn't break free without also breaking his own arm. Jerked through the dining room into the kitchen and then up the back stairs, he stumbled after Dan and yelled to be let go despite knowing full well that wasn't going to happen, not in the temper Dan Scott was in.

_"Y-Yucas! No go!"_ From the dining room below, Lily stayed where she was and bawled for her brother, but then her footsteps were heard getting closer as she hurried to catch up. She couldn't climb stairs yet with alternating feet, but that wasn't stopping her from grabbing hold of each riser above with her little hands to pull herself up faster. _"D-Daddy! Daddy, no take Yucas!" _she begged.

Dan still wasn't listening. He forced his firstborn to follow him into the master bedroom and around to his side of the king-sized four-poster bed. On the floor were his slippers, which were full-grain, buttery soft leather on top. The soles, however, were made of hard leather just perfect for walloping the back-side of a college-age son who didn't know when to butt out, and that's precisely what Dan was looking for. He snatched up the right foot then yanked his struggling son out into the hallway and into the boy's spacious bedroom four doors down.

Lucas got one final glimpse of his baby sister just now cresting the top stair while calling for him and then his bedroom door was slammed shut.

Three seconds later, he was bent over facing the carpet and the real pain began…


	13. Hefty Apologies

Early the next morning, Dan replaced his office phone in a stupor then sat down on the edge of the desk and stared unseeingly at the painting hanging in the hall.

_Deb?_

_Deb had been the one to send the texts?_

_What the—?_

Though he seemed frozen in place, Dan's mind raced.

Both Deb and the Browns had fled Tree Hill some time ago, but for the former to threaten him out of the blue with such confidence, Abby or Hope must have somehow somewhere bumped into her recently then spilled everything that Dan had prevented them from telling Lucas two years prior: the truth behind Keith's death, that he was murdered by his own brother the day of the school shooting. Seventeen-year-old misfit Jimmy Edwards should never have been blamed for killing Keith. It was the Mayor of Tree Hill who'd done the deed. Daniel Robert Scott was the sole responsible party.

Dan thought angrily of the third degree burn scars he still had on his back thanks to the dealership fire – burns caused by Deb herself when she'd deliberately turned pyro – and he knew one thing above all else: that bitch had another think coming if she thought she could blackmail him now. She wasn't going to get a dime out of him, not ever, and if her plan was to ruin the new and much better life he'd built with Karen by popping up into their lives at this late stage and revealing to all that he'd executed his only sibling, well, good fucking luck. He'd get rid of her with a helluva lot more pleasure than he'd rid the world of Keith. He just had to find her first, and after she was gone, well …

… well, it was high time he took care of the Browns too, wasn't it?

Dan knew now it was because he couldn't live the rest of his life like this with past deeds hanging over his head, never knowing when they'd spring up again to torture him. No sir. He'd tried to be decent to that busybody mother-daughter pair, but it hadn't worked and that wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault at all.

It was theirs.

They were the ones who'd flapped their gums instead of keeping quiet. They were the ones determined to destroy his happiness and Karen's and that of his sons. They were the ones who'd betrayed them all. Well, fine. They'd taken a risk and now they were going to pay the price for it. Clearly, the only way to truly tie up loose ends with that Brown family was to—

_"Here. Take this to the table, okay?"_

_"Yucas, I tirtsy. Want juice."_

_"Uh-uh, little sister. What's the magic word?"_

_"Pwease."_

_"Good girl, now are you gonna try climbing into your booster seat by yourself today or do you want help?"_

_"Help me."_

_"Lily…"_

_"Pwease, Yucas, pwease!"_

_"All right, there you go. Gimme a kiss."_

Dan started at the sound of his children talking together in the kitchen down the hall. He immediately felt shame wash over him at his memories of the night before, but he stood up anyway and told himself he wasn't a coward. He would not hide in his office all day. He was a parent and parents worth anything don't do regret. He'd learned that much from his own father.

He gave himself a short pep talk then joined his kids in the kitchen.

Dressed for the day in pink panties, a denim patch dress and ruffled ankle socks with her hair up in a (mostly neat) ponytail, Lily saw him first over her sippy cup. She put it down, started to smile in welcome and stretch her little arms to him for a pick up but then stopped and began to pout, remembering all at once every cruel thing he'd done the previous night.

He'd made her sit in the baby chair.

He'd put her to bed with no story, no bath and no balloons, and he'd hurt her too when he'd brushed her hair. He'd slapped her bum-bum when she'd tried to pull away from him.

He'd separated her from her brother and spanked him.

He'd made Lucas cry.

Lily's concentrated gaze shifted from her father to her brother then back to her father, and her lower lip pouched out even more.

"Bad Daddy," she muttered.

Lucas heard that and brought his head out from poking around inside the fridge. The second he saw his father, his own carefree expression shut down. He turned away and busied himself with pouring yogurt on top of his sister's cereal.

Dan gave him a minute to say something then spoke up himself when Lucas stubbornly remained silent. "Hey, son … Did you sleep well?"

"What do you think?" Lucas grumbled under his breath.

Dan sighed, his dimples pulsing. "I think I lost control and hurt you like you didn't deserve to be hurt."

Lucas waited for more then stopped what he was doing, braced his hands against the counter-top and smiled at his father humourlessly. "Unbelievable. You can't even say you're sorry, can you?"

"Of course, I can," Dan said while still not actually saying the words.

He reached out to Lucas to squeeze his shoulder but held off when Lucas immediately and deliberately edged out of reach. Forgiveness from a toddler would be easier, Dan knew, so he went over to Lily instead, picked her up and kissed her then tickled her as well until she forgot all about resenting her daddy.

Her hair was damp in the ponytail. She smelled of fresh soap and baby shampoo, which meant despite everything, her big brother had remembered this morning to give her the bath she'd missed two nights in a row. Grateful, Dan gave his daughter one last squeeze then whispered that he loved her and set her back in her booster chair.

Lucas watched Lily happily go back to sipping her juice and then his gaze shifted to Dan. Slowly, he shook his head in disgust.

Dan saw him looking and tried again. "Son, I _am_ sorry for hitting—"

"You didn't just _hit_ me," Lucas corrected. "You _beat_ me. Do you get that, Dad? You _beat_ my ass with that stupid slipper so long and hard I couldn't help you put Lily to bed last night, and I couldn't sleep on my back either. I couldn't even move until almost midnight. And I'm not even talking about the hellacious bruise I have on my arm from where you grabbed me and wouldn't let go."

"Show me," Dan ordered gently, his face flushed. He approached his firstborn and got right up close and personal despite the boy's clear desire for him to back the hell off, noting for the first time that Lucas was wearing a grey long-sleeved graphic tee over his blue jeans, even though the temperature in the house was already a little too warm. A tee-shirt so long was what Dan thought of as 'concealing clothes' like the ones Nathan had felt compelled to wear in his early teen years when hormones gone haywire had invariably resulted in several 'attitude adjustments' by his father. Dan had always known he'd been wrong to hurt Nathan back then, but apparently, he'd learned nothing over the years. Had he really hurt Lucas the same way last night? God help him, he needed to see. "Please," he said. "Show me what I did to you, son."

Lucas hesitated a moment then pushed up the sleeve on his left arm all the way to his shoulder, watching his father's changing face as it registered the extent of the damage. "This is all you're getting," he said. "You can use your imagination for the rest."

Dan didn't want to. What he could see was more than enough; it was making him sick. There could be no confusion regarding the cause of the vivid and continuous purple bruise wrapped around his firstborn's skin. The imprint was unmistakably that of a human hand, a strong one, one that had been determined to inflict pain. And it had succeeded, of that there was no doubt. Dan shuddered to think there could be worse injuries than this. In fact, he was supremely grateful to be spared the sight of his boy's rear end after being pummeled not even with a hand but with leather.

First aid was clearly in order, so Dan went to the freezer and removed the reusable gel pack from the top shelf then offered it. "I am very, very sorry, Lucas," he began and meant every word. "I am going to rue this weekend for the rest of my life, and it's killing me to see this hurt on your face, hurt that I'm responsible for, so I'm asking you please. Please just tell me what I can do to start making things right."

Lucas wouldn't take the ice pack. Instead, he opened his mouth to say nothing could be done, that the current rift between them was irreparable, and he did not _ever_ want them to be father and son again … but then he studied the deep contrition that was plainly visible on Dan's face and he knew such venom would be a lie.

He stood stiffly as his father tentatively reached out then ran a tender hand over his hair. Lucas didn't box him off, but the moment he felt his father on the verge of pulling him into a hug next, he took a very decisive step to the right to put some distance between them. When he spoke, his tone was tart.

"Give me time."

Dan sighed and backed off.

He retreated to his office and tried to distract himself there by making headway on the latest batch of staff reports from City Council, but he couldn't do it. Nothing he read was penetrating because his behavior last night was perpetually on his mind. The role he was most proud of now wasn't Mayor. It wasn't even Husband, although that was a very close second. It was Father, yet he kept seeing himself trying to force his beautiful little girl to sit in the high chair she'd outgrown then yelling at her when she'd cried and shrank from him fear.

Most of all, he saw his firstborn crying facedown across his lap again, struggling to escape. He saw the hateful slipper in his hand, and he felt it connecting over and over, brutalizing a son who hadn't done anything wrong and didn't deserve to be punished so harshly or even at all for simply defending his baby sister.

Dan hated to think that he could slip so easily into the role of abusive father when he was convinced he'd buried that part of his personality years ago. He told himself his lapse had been an aberration and that Deb was responsible for the way he'd treated his children, so for the first hour that he sat holed up in his office, reading the same firs page of the same insipid memo countless times, he blamed his ex-wife entirely for his shortcomings.

She'd started this mess, hadn't she? Yes, she had. If she hadn't texted him and harassed him and rendered him sleepless two nights in a row, he wouldn't have been so short-tempered with his kids. It was her fault he'd terrified Lily. It was her fault and her fault alone that he'd hit – beaten – Lucas.

Dan repeated that to himself until he almost believed it, but then, eventually, an image of his own father popped into his head and Dan promptly shifted the blame to him.

Royal Scott had been one helluva tough parent, after all, and it was over _his_ knees that Dan and Keith had both lain in punishment while they were growing up, more times that either brother had cared to count. 

How would Dan have known how to spank a son in his early twenties, if his father hadn't inadvertently taught him the way?

Dan told himself he wouldn't. He wouldn't have a clue that maintaining leverage is everything when your grown kid is fighting you. If it wasn't for Royal Scott, Dan wouldn't have thought to use that godawful slipper, such a hard, unyielding implement, rather than his hand.

On impulse, Dan snatched up the cordless phone on his desk and started to punch in his parents' number. He intended to give his father grief for being such a terrible example and a lousy parent, but then he stopped. He hung up.

Across the room was a family portrait on the north wall, a light-hearted and ludicrous depiction of fatherhood taken the month before. Dan focused on it now, unable to tear his eyes away.

In it he was seated on a hay bale holding Lucas on his right knee and Nathan on his left with Lily on his shoulders, her tiny hands covering his eyes. All four of them were dressed in cowboy boots, Stetsons, blue jeans and plaid shirts and all four were laughing to varying degrees. Dan felt himself smiling at the memory of the very last photo they'd taken that day, a dress-up session inspired by a joke the photographer himself had made. Dan had known then what it took to be a good dad, and he hadn't been afraid to make a fool of himself to keep his kids happy.

Since Royal Scott would never have lowered himself to taking such a silly picture – and definitely not when his own sons were in their early twenties – that was proof positive that Dan wasn't his father. Blaming Royal for anything now was just shifting the blame to where it didn't belong, a weak attempt at dodging accountability.

For almost fifteen minutes, Dan stared at the photo, his gaze fixed on two of his children in particular. Soon his gaze shifted to one.

Within moments, he glanced at his watch, stood up and went to his wall safe.

**oOo -**

Dan's plan was simple when he began shopping the previous year for a new beach house.

Make it big.

Make it private.

Make it the envy of any guest lucky enough to visit or be invited for dinner by Mayor Scott.

The 8,000 square foot monolith he'd finally settled on definitely fit the bill. The wine cellar had space for 500 bottles, the soundproof home theatre accommodated fifteen and the kitchen was designer in every way, a slice of heaven for Karen with four ovens and at least two of everything else. Most of the bedrooms on the third floor were commodious enough to be considered presidential suites and each one had its own covered verandah as well as its own full bath. The house also had two offices, a living room, two family rooms, a library and a gym, but when Lucas was visiting his parents – and was in the mood to brood – he could almost always be found in only one of three places: his room, Lily's room or the library.

Dan poked his head into the library first since it was on the same level as his office, but it was empty. Likewise were the bedrooms upstairs, every single one.

There was a very unpleasant odor emanating from somewhere on this floor – Dan was willing to accept now that Lucas's complaints yesterday were well-founded – but he fanned his nose absently and made a mental note to call an exterminator later.

For now, he stood perplexed, wondering if Lucas had taken his sister for another bike ride, but then he stopped to listen, and he knew he didn't need to go searching much farther. He could hear Lily now, asking the occasional question of someone who could only be her big brother. Her piping little voice was muffled, like she was behind a glass door, but nonetheless it was her.

Dan stepped into Lily's bedroom and crossed it to her private balcony hidden behind blackout curtains.

Lucas was out there and so was Lily. He was sitting on an extra cushion and holding her on his lap while she flipped through one of her Dr. Seuss picture books, and based on the size of the stack to Lucas's left, both siblings had been out here a while. Lily glanced up first and beamed at her daddy before she returned her attention to her 'reading', but she was the only one of the two Scott children to acknowledge his presence. Lucas lowered his brows and kept his focus entirely on Lily, adjusting his grip and holding her tightly enough so Dan would see she was still under her big brother's protection just in case a certain male parent got any ideas.

Dan wasn't offended.

He braced himself and took a seat on the only other space available, a wicker deck rocking chair with cushions the color of lavender in the sunshine. As soon as he was comfortable, he spoke.

"Son—"

Lucas promptly cut him off. "I said I needed ti—"

"I know what you said," Dan broke in, "but I can't wait any longer, son. You're driving back to Maryland in a few hours and I don't want you leaving with this pall still hanging over us, do you?"

Lucas worked his jaw a moment longer but then he relented and blessed his father with the only answer the man truly wanted to hear.

"No … I guess not. "

"Then will you please accept my apology?"

Dan unzipped the small tote bag he'd brought upstairs with him then extended it, making sure it was open wide enough that his firstborn could see what how much cash was inside with only a glance. 

Lucas could and heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"Seriously? You can't just—"

"This is not a bribe," Dan inserted quickly. "I promise. I'll be telling your mother exactly what I did to you and Lily, and you'll know that's true the next time you call and talk to her."

"I wasn't gonna tattle," Lucas said, miffed.

"I know you weren't and I'm not trying to offend you," Dan said. "I'm just telling you that I plan to fess up to your mother. She has a right to know what her new husband is capable of in case … well, in case she decides she doesn't want to risk staying with me after all." As Lucas reacted to that statement exactly as Dan hoped he would and his face fell at the possibility that his parents might break up over this, Dan released a small smile of encouragement then extended the bag again and shook it, urging his firstborn to grab hold. "Please, son, take this and just think of it as … compensation. It's only ten thousand dol—"

"Stop!"

"Lucas, it's not a lot, trust me," Dan insisted. He winked at Lily as she peeped up at him then pointed to a picture of a blue elephant. When she was no longer paying attention to him, he sobered as he looked once more at his son. "You can easily blow it all on Peyton the next time you fly out there to see her, or you can treat your brother and Haley to a ritzy weekend getaway, or …"

"Or what?" Lucas asked uneasily when his father's voice trailed off.

Dan shrugged. "Or you can use it to pay for therapy to try to forget what your old man did to you." Dan didn't wait for Lucas to reply. He stood up then went over, leaned down and kissed the top of his son's blond head. "I'll let you continue your reading. This," he said indicating the tote, "I'll put back in the safe until you're ready to take it with you in a few hours."

And with that Dan left.

A frowning Lucas watched him go without moving, but then abruptly, he eased Lily off his lap, told her to stay put and hurried after their father. He caught up with him just as Dan was halfway down the stairs.

"Daddy, wait up."

Right away, Dan's heart gave a happy leap that even after all he'd done, he was still 'Daddy' to his firstborn. He paused without hesitation and smiled upwards.

"Yes, son?"

Lucas descended two steps then sat down. For a moment he looked pained and seemed at a total loss to say what was on his mind but then he visibly tensed his shoulders and took the plunge.

"Why'd you lose it yesterday, Dad? You never flipped out on me and Lily like that before, so what the hell happened? I need to know."

No way could Dan tell the truth, that Deb was taunting him about his past, a past which included the murder of a very beloved uncle. As a result, he did the only thing he could think to do.

He lied.

"I'm not 100% positive," he said with perfect sincerity, "but it must have been a combination of work stressors and health issues around my heart—"

"Your heart?" Lucas asked in alarm. "Why didn't you tell me or Mom you were sick?!"

"Luke—"

"She wouldn't have gone to that conference, Daddy! She wouldn't have—"

"Calm down, champ. I'm not dangerously ill or anything."

Lucas frowned, waiting impatiently for his dad to elaborate. "Then what—?"

"It's just a tiny glitch with my HCM medication," Dan said, coolly weaving new lies on top of old. "My cardiologist adjusted them recently and told me to watch out for mood swings as well as other side effects. He cautioned me I would probably have one episode that was somewhat severe, but I assumed he was being a scaremonger so I completely ignored his advice on how to deal with it." Dan shook his head with a snort. "I guess I should have listened to him, huh?"

Lucas studied his father's expression a bit longer then relaxed. He couldn't believe his butt cheeks were still sore in places because his dad had refused to heed the warnings of a highly-experienced medical professional. He thought of giving Dan a hard time for it, but then decided the man looked regretful enough. He pushed to his feet, went down to his father and hugged him tight.

"Yeah, you really should have listened, but what's more important is the fact that I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too, kiddo, me too. I'm beyond sorry that I hurt you." Dan squeezed him back twice as hard then nudged him toward the upper landing. "Listen, your mom will be back in a few hours and I've barely spent any time with you this entire weekend, so go get your little sister. We'll go for a long walk on the beach and catch up while Lily plays. As a bonus, we'll get some major fresh air."

"_Major_ fresh air? Since when do you—?"

Dan frowned and wrinkled his nose. "Since I noticed it reeks up here. I need to call in a professional and get this place fumigated or something. I think a couple of animals died in the walls."

Lucas smirked at the disgusted face Dan was making. "So, you finally believe me now, do you?"

"I believe you, son, now hurry up and let's go. My nose hairs are curdling!"


	14. Reunited

**Hyattsville, MD – early Sunday evening**

The front door slammed followed by the dropping of an overnight bag. Since that pretty much used to be his own routine this past summer when he would arrive home from one of his bi-weekly visits to Tree Hill, Nathan didn't bother to poke his head around the kitchen corner.

"Hey, Luke. How was the fam?"

"Don't ask."

Nathan took several gulps from the bottle of water he'd just removed from the fridge and watched with amusement as Lucas came into view, groaning and stretching his back. He looked disgruntled more than energized as he eased his butt down carefully onto the closest chair in the dining room, so Nathan extracted another bottle of Evian, tossed it in his direction then joined him at the table.

"What's the matter?" he asked once he was seated. "You didn't have a good time with Lily and the 'rents?"

"What 'rents?" Lucas twisted the cap on Nathan's gift then took a swig. "Mom took off for a conference less than thirty minutes after I got there, and Dad…"

Nathan waited then arched an eyebrow expectantly. "And Dad … what? You gonna finish that sentence anytime soon?"

Lucas shot him a look. "Let's just say I spent the weekend with the old Dan Scott."

Nathan winced. "Serious?"

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"Huh. You name it, it happened."

"Meaning…?"

Lucas heaved a sigh. "Meaning Friday night was cool with him and Lily, but Saturday was a complete friggin' bust. At least he apologized big time this morning for what he did to us yesterday."

Naturally, Nathan asked what their father had done, but Lucas didn't answer directly. Instead, he forced his butt out of his chair, hobbled his way back to the front door, removed the bag of cash Dan had given him as a contribution toward 'therapy', then hobbled his way back to the dining room. Without a word, he dropped it on the table in front of his younger brother then sat back down again.

Nathan opened the zippered tote, spotted at least a dozen wads of cash tightly bundled together and looked over at his brother in astonishment. "What the hell is this, Luke?"

"Compensation," Lucas said with a wry twist to his mouth. "Go ahead. Add it up."

Nathan didn't need a second invitation. He pushed his water bottle aside and did just that, dumping the bag and trying not to salivate at what looked like a small bank robbery haul piled mere inches away. His eyebrows shot straight up when he beheld so many stacks of one-hundred-dollar bills, but once he spread out the money, read the figures scrawled on each one of the currency straps, did a quick mental calculation and then realized Lucas had been gifted ten thousand dollars, his draw literally dropped.

"Dude, what happened? What the heck did he do to you?"

Lucas considered how best to answer that then asked, "Do you remember the start of our junior year back in Tree Hill?"

"You mean when we were still mortal enemies and pretty much hated each others' guts?" Nathan shook his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I remember. Of course, I remember."

Lucas nodded. "Then you also remember when we fought each other right in the middle of that away game and Thing, Thing One and Thing Three kidnapped us after."

Nathan began to grin. He hadn't thought of those Pickerington morons in forever. "Hell yeah! I wonder what those idiots are up to now?"

Lucas didn't care. "Do you remember that story you told me when we were hiding from them, the one about Dad and what he did to you during a Little League game when you were eleven?"

"I was twelve," Nathan said, his amusement fading fast, "not eleven. Anyway, what about it?"

Lucas shifted his weight in the chair, his uncomfortable gaze centered to the table top. "You never volunteered any more childhood stories like that, and … I never asked for them either, although I probably should have since I'm the older brother here, but … I guess I'm asking you today."

"Asking me what? What do you wanna know about us?"

"Well … did Dad ever bruise you? Then or at any other time? I know he's grabbed you and shoved you up against lockers 'n stuff, but did he ever … I don't know … leave marks?"

When Lucas said nothing else but continued to avoid making eye contact, Nathan's face fell. He could guess exactly where this conversation was headed now, and it sickened him like nothing else had in a very long time. Those days were supposed to be over for their family, damn it! Why weren't they?! Nathan didn't know. He thought briefly of answering the question Lucas had asked him but then realized it didn't matter. He didn't even ask what had caused their father to flip because that didn't matter either. The only thing that did matter was how much pain his big brother was in. He gazed at Lucas with compassion, his stomach clenching in preparation for what his sibling might tell him next.

"Where'd he hurt you? How bad is it?"

Lucas chewed his lower lip a moment then sighed and removed his full-zip hoodie so he could expose the damage to his left arm. Nathan took one look at the discoloration and the swelling then stood up and left the dining room. When he returned, his jaw was pulsing, but he was also armed with a tube of AOS Recovery Cream and an ice pack, both of which he tossed on the table where Lucas could reach them.

"Use those right friggin' now," he ordered.

"Nate, I really don't—"

"I said use 'em, Lucas. You need to fix your arm fast 'cause I don't want my wife – or my son – seeing any part of it until it's better."

"Gee, thanks for your concern."

"You know what I mean," Nathan said then stared at him hard. "The next time I'm in Tree Hill I'm really gonna share a piece of my mind with Dad about this, but for now we need to patch you up, so get to it." Nathan waited for a disgruntled Lucas to pick up the ice pack and apply it then demanded to know, "Did he bruise Lily too? He'd better not have, 'cause if he did—"

"Don't worry. It was just me."

"Well, did he hurt you anywhere else besides your arm?"

Lucas wasn't about to admit that his backside got spanked as well, so he ducked the query altogether. "Forget it. In fact, I think I'm gonna burn every dollar of his dirty money ASAP just so I can."

All at once, Nathan forgot his outrage. He sat back down at the table and gathered up the cash quick before a certain sibling could reach for it and do something rash and regrettable. "Uh, whoa there, Luke! No need to be hasty! It's not like Dad tried to murder you or anything, right? Plus, he said he was sorry, didn't he?"

"Ye—"

"See? You're gonna be okay in no time flat, which means you need to share the wealth instead with a poor relation and his wife. How about it?"

"Nate—"

"Please? You know, it wouldn't be fair for you to burn all this money, Luke. Daddy never paid _me_ off when I got knocked around as a kid…"

"Daddy, huh?" Lucas rolled his eyes at the obvious guilt-trip a hopeful Nathan was trying to lay on him then flapped a hand at the money. "Whatever, man. Help yourself. It's all yours."

Nathan grinned. "You sure you don't wanna split it 50/50? I mean 80/20…?"

"No way in hell. Just take it and get it out of my sight pronto."

"Sweet!" Nathan beamed like a kid on Christmas morning, stuffed the money back inside the tote then winked across the table. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Big Brother?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas slumped down further in his chair and gave up on using the ice pack, which was hurting a heckuva lot more than it was helping. He took another gulp of water then scanned the backyard. "Where're Haley and Jamie?"

"At the park. Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" Lucas closed his eyes and started to put his head back but reopened them a few seconds later when the sound of a cellphone hit the table.

Nathan nodded for him to pick it up. "You think your weekend was shitty, but you have no idea about mine. Check the texts."

Lucas did, reading the first ten messages with care then scrolling quickly through the rest. And there were more, lots more, all from the same person, a woman neither brother had laid eyes on since their senior year in high school. Lucas looked over at Nathan, stunned.

"Dude, your mom's here in Maryland?"

Nathan snorted. "_And_ stoned from the sounds of it _and_ wanting a handout."

"Jesus, I'm sorry." Lucas stared at Nathan sympathetically. "How many texts did she send you?"

Nathan leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table. Haley would kill him if she saw this, but she wasn't here. He laced his hands behind his head.

"Thirty on Friday night, sixty-seven on Saturday morning, and I have no idea how many last night or this morning 'cause I gave up checking. She tried calling too, but there's no way I was gonna answer."

Lucas boxed his dirty shoes off the table without blinking an eye. "Does Haley know?"

Nathan sighed and straightened up. "Not yet."

"You want me to tell her for you?"

"Naw, I'll do it eventually." Nathan thought a moment then shook his head. "I just need to be in the mood to relive high school memories of my drugged-up mom marching into class and choosing pills over me."

"Nate … I'm really sorry."

Nathan stared at the tabletop. "Yeah. So am I."

Lucas struggled for something to say that might actually help and couldn't think of a thing. Finally, he couldn't take the pained silence anymore. He reached out to squeeze Nathan's arm.

"Listen, Little Brother, the car ride back practically killed my ass, so I think I'll take a stroll around the block. You wanna come? We could talk—"

Nathan shook his head before Lucas had even finished speaking. Talking about Deb Lee was the last thing he wanted to do and he proved it by standing up. "Can't. I need to continue my workout, so I guess I'll see you later."

Lucas studied his face and knew better than to try to change his mind. Within seconds, the garage door connected to the hallway right off the kitchen opened and then shut and Nathan had disappeared on the other side of it. Another second later and the jaded drumbeat from the _Shut Your Mouth_ single by Garbage was rocking the house.

Lucas stayed put a minute, feeling helpless, then picked up the tote Nathan had left behind and dumped it in their oven's storage drawer. He didn't feel right just leaving it out in plain sight for any nosy neighbor with binoculars to see.

He scowled as he headed outside through the sliding back door, and his thoughts about Deb as he left were anything but generous.

**\- oOo -**

In truth, Nathan's thoughts weren't all that far off from his brother's.

He insulted Deb's pathetic parenting over the years while he skipped rope, he bitched her out for her addiction with every tire flip and jump, and he really gave her a piece of his mind for leaving him altogether while he was doing his bicep curls.

Why couldn't she be like Karen?

Why couldn't she have cooked, or listened, or just plain stuck around and acted like a normal, decent mother the way Karen was to him, Lucas, Lily and even Haley?

Fuck, he hated her.

He hated what she'd become!

Nathan thought bitterly of the endless texts she'd bombarded him with as though she had any right to try and mess up his life after a three-year absence, and he could feel the pressure building again. He knew, he just knew, he had to maim something and fast before he screamed, so he kicked the thirty-inch loader tire he used for training then kicked it again. The damn thing barely moved, which aggravated him more, so he kicked it a third time. After another pointless kick or two, he was spent. He left the CD player going full-blast and mopped his face with a towel while he limped back inside the house.

A split second later, he froze.

In the living room, there was Deb.

She was rail-thin and unkempt, wearing a long blue jean shirt over a tan second-hand sarong that hung low on her non-existent hips. Protecting her bare, crusty feet were sandals with at least one outer strap per foot plainly broken on both sides. Her clothes were stained and unwashed and her blonde hair was an unequivocal tangled mess unevenly chopped by her ears. A glimpse of the side of her face revealed a pale, ashy complexion with puffy skin under her eyes and a nose in need of a tissue. Almost twenty feet separated Nathan from Deb, but he could smell her sour body odor from where he stood, and he couldn't help the revulsion that swept through him. It was far beyond regular B.O. If Nathan hadn't been staring straight at the source, suppressing one gag after another, he was positive he would never have guessed that a human being, a woman, hell, his own mother could create a funk so repugnant.

Unnoticed behind her, he watched in angry silence as the woman who'd birthed him rummaged through all four of his family's coffee table drawers like the house was on fire, leaving two drawers askew and dumping the contents of the rest on the carpet. She was sobbing in frustration as she searched, cursing all three Scott men – him, Lucas and Dan – for not helping her when she needed it.

Nathan's eyes narrowed as he scanned the area and saw she'd already ransacked the end tables, the fireplace mantle and both book shelves. The overnight bag Lucas had dropped by the front door had been dumped hastily inside out, and the stairs leading to Lucas's room at the top were strewn with his belongings. The hall closet was open as well and at least half the jackets were on the floor, their pockets inside-out. Even Jamie's little zip hoodies and puffer vests were in the pile, tossed left and right like useless garbage and tramped on from the dirty size six women's shoe print outlined on both.

That was it for Nathan, who marched back to the garage and shut off the music. When he returned to the living room, Deb was gone but Nathan has no illusions that she'd truly left. He searched the ground floor until he found her wide-eyed in the powder room, quaking like the junkie she was. Predictably, she stank far worse up close.

Nathan stepped back in self-preservation, his lips curled in disgust. "I could call the police, you know. You're trespassing."

"H-Hi Nathan!" Deb shuffled forward and tried to smile, exposing teeth that hadn't been brushed in possibly months. "It's so good to—"

"Stop," Nathan said, retreating another six steps. Her breath was turning his stomach. "What're you doing here?"

Deb's eyes settled on his for only the briefest of seconds before flitting left and right. "Well, um, you, didn't respond to any of my messages, sweetheart, so I had no choice but to come see you."

"I didn't respond to your messages because I was trying to send _you_ a message!"

"What message?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nathan demanded, watching his mother gnaw a broken fingernail while still scanning the area around him. "I don't want to see you ever, and I don't want to hear from you either. Hell, I don't even want to remember you exist, so how about you turn around and go back the way you came!"

Deb rushed forward and clung to the front of his sweaty black T-shirt. "Oh, honey, won't you help me?"

"Help you _what_?" Nathan said. He pulled her hands free and pushed her away from him. "Get high? You look like and smell shit, Deb. The last thing you need is to get high again."

Deb looked down at herself in alarm then back at her son.

"I-I was in such a hurry to get to you I didn't have time to shower."

"Seriously?" Nathan scoffed. "That's your excuse? 'Cause believe me, fifty showers can't fix what I'm looking at _or_ smelling, and it doesn't explain what you're doing raiding my house, Deb."

"Please stop calling me that." Deb gazed at him tearfully. "I'm your mother."

"Newsflash," Nathan snapped. "You haven't been my mother in at least three years!"

"Nathan—"

"You left, remember? You told me you tried to murder my father and then you left me to deal with that _alone_! Well, fine, Mom. I learned my lesson real good. I learned to live without you then and I sure as hell don't want you back in my life now, so get the hell out of this house or I'm calling the cops!"

As Nathan abruptly turned from her and strode through the kitchen into the dining room then snatched up his cell-phone still sitting on the table, Deb chased after him. She stumbled on her tattered skirt, righted herself then launched her haggard frame against him and stole his phone. She threw it out of reach.

"I _had_ to leave you!" she pleaded. "I wasn't fit to be a good mother then!"

"And you're still not, so you're leaving." Nathan set his jaw, took a firm grip on her stick-like upper arm and pulled her toward the front door. As soon as it was open, he shoved her toward the step outside. "Don’t come back, Deb. Ever. You're not wanted here."

Deb wasn't about to go anywhere. She fumbled under her long shirt and pulled out the same double-stack 9mm handgun she'd been carrying on her person for years as protection against, first, her vindictive ex-husband and then, later, her dealers. Its firing capabilities were fickle after years of improper cleaning, but Nathan didn't need to know that. She pointed it now at her only son with only the slightest tremor in her grip.

"What the hell?!" Nathan began.

Deb smiled unnaturally, her voice hard. "I can't leave your house just yet, sweetheart. I need money now that your Uncle Cooper's cut me off and you – my precious baby boy – are going to give it to me."


	15. Betrayed

Deb took a step toward Nathan, hoping he would have the sense to shut his mouth and back up.

He did.

She took another step, kicked the door shut behind her then kept on approaching her son until they were both in the middle of the living room and stepping on the papers Deb had tossed helter-skelter before in her frantic searches. The stairs leading to the bedrooms above were at her back, the flat-screen television was behind Nathan. His eyes were starting to narrow, his fingers flexing the tiniest bit, and to Deb that was a sure sign he was planning to rush his own mother. She raised the gun a little more and aimed quite deliberately for his rib cage but kept her distance until a good eight feet separated them.

"This gun is loaded, Nathan. Don't make me shoot you."

All traces of his tearful, regretful mother were gone. The woman threatening him now was mercenary, insensitive and emotionless, completely and utterly unrecognizable from the person he'd once known. She didn't love her only son anymore, that much was obvious. Perhaps she never – truly – had.

Nathan angrily told himself that he wouldn't let this knowledge break him.

His eyes narrowed as he hardened his own heart and considered his best plan of attack, but then the back door slid open and one of the six people he loved most in the world – and therefore did not want in this house right now – stepped inside.

"Hey Nate, I was thinking—" Lucas said no more. He saw both his brother and his former stepmother in the living room, and he halted by the dining room table with the back door still wide open, his heart pounding a lot faster in his chest than it should be for a guy with HCM. Some neighborhood kids were shouting to each other outside, but Lucas barely heard them.

That smell – that nose-curdling miasma which had finally driven both he and his dad outdoors earlier today – was back.

So was Deb.

Good God, she was the source.

Lucas's first impulse was to ask her what the devil she'd been doing hiding inside his parents' beach house all weekend, but he clamped down on the words before they could escape, knowing that would be a mistake. He dared not accuse her of anything, not with her standing so close to his unarmed younger brother and pointing a handgun at him dead-center.

While he took a series of very calm and very unhurried steps forward until Deb's expression warned him to come no closer, Lucas swallowed to generate some spit in his mouth and tried not to gag or show astonishment at the repulsive, dishevelled state Deb Lee was in.

"Hi Deb," he began carefully, praying that he didn't spook her. "What're you doing here?"

Deb kept the gun trained on Nathan and gestured for her son to sit on the couch. Her bloodshot eyes never left him though they did spare a glance for their new visitor. "Lucas, the one person I really wanted to see."

"You came here wanting to see _him_?" Nathan demanded even as he sat down. "After all this time of not seeing _me_?"

"Yes," Deb said with an infuriating titter, "I did."

"Why?" Lucas broke in. "Why would you want to see me of all people?"

He shook his head, bemused, prompting Deb to look at him like he was retarded.

"Because _you_ have money."

"No, I don't."

"Oh yes, you do, Lucas my boy. Daddy Dan has been spoiling you, and I know he has because your mother and my ex-husband are just like everyone else in or from Tree Hill. They can't seem to grasp the concept of locking a door. They also have a wonderful habit of keeping their windows wide open during private discussions, so it's really not that surprising what information a woman can pick up when her psychotic ex doesn't realize she's so near. It's not that surprising at all."

"Deb—"

"Don't, Lucas. Don't look at me like I'm some pitiful thing who doesn't know her own mind. I had enough of that patronizing attitude living in hell with your father for sixteen years, besides which I really don't need a lecture from a little boy who still gets cuddled on Daddy's lap at bedtime and spanked when he's naughty." Lucas flushed scarlet at the realization that she'd hadn’t just been in the beach house all weekend but had actively spied and eavesdropped on very private moments. Deb, however, was past humiliating him. She glanced at a confused Nathan to be sure he wasn't making a move against her then shifted the gun to point it straight at Lucas. "I want the "compensation" Dan gave you earlier. Whatever hundreds you've got in your wallet, I'll take those too." Before Lucas could react, she sneered down at Nathan. "You too, sweetheart, although I don't expect you'll have much since Danny Boy isn't supposed to be spoiling you anymore."

Nathan stared at her coldly and didn't move. "The only money Haley and I have is to support your grandson," he said. "You'd really take that away from him?"

Deb didn't bat an eye. "Yes, Nathan, I would. You're young, and you're strong, and you both have pathetic college-like jobs, I'm sure. You can always make more." She waved the gun impatiently at her former stepson. "Lucas, shake a leg, for God's sake; I don't have all day. Why haven't you emptied your wallet yet?"

"Because you're my brother's mother," Lucas said. He stared back at Deb evenly while he shoved his hands deep in the front pockets of his jeans and took what he knew intellectually might very well be his last breath on this earth. Somehow, though, he didn't think it would be. "I am not gonna help you poison yourself, Deb."

"What _I_ choose to put in _my_ body is _my_ business, Lucas Scott. Give me your money!"

"No."

_"Give it to me, I said!"_

Lucas shook his head and shrugged. "No, Deb. I won't."

Deb cocked the gun and swung it to point at the figure seated on her right. "Nathan, I don't know if your big brother told you this yet, but he came home with ten thousand dollars. That's ten thousand I could really use right about now, so I want it. I want it _all_. I want his wallet and everything in it, and if he has a piggybank upstairs, I want the damn thing broken. Every dollar he has in this house that was his is now mine and I expect you to get it for me. _Move_."

Nathan's lip curled as he stood up and headed first for his brother. By God, if his 'mother' wanted money so fucking bad, if she was willing go _this_ far to pop pills or shoot up or do whatever the fuck it is she did nowadays to get stoned, he would help her. Hell yes, he would help her! With any luck, she'd OD within minutes of getting high!

Lucas twisted out of reach and pushed Nathan away the second he reached into his back pocket.

"Don't do it, Nate. You don't wanna be responsible for what'll happen to your mom, if you give her money while she's in this state."

"I'm _not_ responsible," Nathan said, clearly pissed off. "She is. She's the one with a gun on us."

"Nathan, stop it!"

Deb was tired of watching the brothers grapple. She fired three warning shots into the wall by Lucas's head. Both brothers jumped then froze, which only angered Deb more. She pointed the gun at Lucas's chest, aiming as best she could to compensate for the fresh tremble in her hands.

"Hurry up, Nathan, or I swear to God I will shoot this mongrel half-sibling of yours right in that defective heart of his. It'll be a lovely present for his whore of a mother who helped to ruin my life."

Lucas shoved Nathan off him again and glared at the junkie ten feet away. "My mom didn't ruin your life, Deb. You did by staying too long with a man who obviously didn't love you or respect you enough to treat you well."

A fourth shot rang out.

Nathan tensed and stared at the wall in the dining room, fully expecting to see another bullet hole in the plaster, but there was none. He turned his attention to Lucas next and noted his older brother was staring down at himself in surprise then alarm even as his knees began to buckle and he staggered then fell.

"LUKE!" Nathan cried. He jumped forward, caught Lucas before he hit the ground and pressed a hand to the wound in his side automatically, hugging him hard while he tried in vain to staunch the crimson stain he could feel growing far too fast and warm beneath his palm. A second later, he turned to Deb in a fury, unaware that he was crying. "_You bitch! You shot him!"_

_"Get me the money!" _Deb screamed._ "All of it! Or I will KILL him before your very eyes!"_

As fast as he could without hurting Lucas more, Nathan lay him down on the floor, so he could turn him over and extract his wallet. He flung it in Deb's direction, sniffling as he lifted Lucas into his arms again.

"There! Take it! Take it and get out!"

Deb snatched up the wallet and tore it open. The moment she realized it contained only a single fifty-dollar bill she threw it back.

_"I said all of it, Nathan! That's not enough! Where's the ten thousand? Give me the rest or I **will** track down Haley and Jamie and shoot them next!"_

Lucas looked up, saw Nathan was about to charge Deb full-on for threatening his wife and child, gun or not, and he tugged once on his shirt.

"N-Nate … " he groaned. "Ten … grand … oven … dr-drawer."

Nathan turned to him in a panic, his eyes wild, until he realized what his brother was telling him.

He lay Lucas back down and ordered him to hold on then scrambled to his feet, rushed into the kitchen and yanked open the storage drawer to the stove. He didn't wonder why the money was in there of all places, and he didn't even look at Deb this time as he snatched up the tote then flung it in her direction. As soon as the cash left Nathan's hands, he grabbed a kitchen towel and was back on his knees beside his brother, pressing desperately at the wound, his mind racing to try to figure out the next best move.

_I need to stop the bleeding! I need to get Deb out of here! I need my cell! I need to call 9—_

All at once, Nathan grunted and slumped forward. Lucas half-screamed at the deadweight now holding him down, the pain in his side sharper than ever, then looked up in fear as Deb calmly stepped into his line of vision. He hadn't even realized she was so near.

Deb showed him Nathan's blood on the gun's muzzle then squatted right beside him and raised her weapon high again. Her hand was no longer shaking.

"This," she said carefully, "is for making me wait."

For Lucas Scott the world promptly went black.


	16. Attempts at Recuperation

**Tree Hill, NC – Six Days Later**

"I want her found. Do you hear me? " Karen didn't look toward the broad-shouldered figure she could sense on approach now filling the master bedroom doorway several feet away. "I want Deb found and I want her put away. Promise me you will make it happen."

Dan's dimples pulsed as he watched his pregnant wife angrily re-filling a tray with medical supplies while their daughter played by herself on their king-sized bed. He didn't blame Karen for avoiding eye contact with him, but that didn't mean he wanted it to continue. He especially didn't want her stressing unduly in her condition when her last pregnancy had nearly killed her.

He went over to Karen and forced her gently to turn into him, his hands cupping her face.

"I promise you, Kar. The police are working on her trail—"

"That's not enough."

"I know," Dan continued smoothly, "which I why I hired an investigator this morning who will call in twice a day. I expect the first report tonight around seven."

Karen stared up into her husband's brown eyes, searching for the same outrage and steely determination she felt herself to obtain justice, and only when she saw it did she allow her muscles to relax. She leaned into him, pressed a cheek against his chest and hugged him, needing his strength and his warmth.

"Deb hurt two of our children, Dan."

"And believe you me she's going to pay for that."

"That bruise on Lucas's arm … why did she bother to hurt him like that after he was already unconscious? In fact, how did she even manage to do that to him at all? It makes me sick to look at it. It's huge."

Dan ordered his heartbeat to remain steady. "I'm not sure how she did it," he lied. "Surplus strength maybe? It's probably from all the crap she's been injecting into her system on a daily basis for years now."

"Speaking of which, what happened to her?" Karen wondered, genuinely confused. She remembered a woman who had once been a dear friend and a woman who loved her son. Yes, there had been substance abuse issues back then, but nothing on a scale to indicate what they were being forced to deal with today. "How could Deb rob anyone at gunpoint, let alone Nathan and Lucas? How could she sink so low? She knows them! They're kids! I just – I don't understand!"

"I don't either, but she's going to pay for all of it," Dan said firmly. "Luke told me he needed that money to help Nate and Haley. He wanted to surprise them by paying off some of their debts." This second lie came just naturally as the first, and Dan almost believed it himself as he added, "Deb is truly beneath contempt to steal from kids working their way through college."

Karen agreed, but the lost money was the least of her concerns since she and Dan could always gift more to their children. What bothered her most of all was the gun Deb had brandished in the act of committing her crimes.

"She was in our house," Karen went on in clear distress. "Lucas said she must have been here all weekend, hiding in the attic and—"

"Karen, she is not here now and she's not ever coming back. She wouldn't dare."

"She might have pulled her gun on you all when Lily was near," Karen couldn't help adding with a shudder. She gazed out at her young daughter talking to Mr. Bunny nearby and was immediately thankful the happy toddler was too young to understand what was going on. "I don't understand why she didn't if she wanted money so badly."

Dan snorted his disgust then held Karen closer and pressed a kiss to the top to her head. "Who knows how a druggie's mind works? Maybe she forgot it someplace or maybe it jammed. Regardless, she _will_ pay for what she did to our boys. If you never believe another word I say, you can believe that. I promise you."

Karen nodded against him and fell silent, breathing in the scent of his cologne and drawing comfort from his strong arms encircling her. All at once, she stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the lips then eased away.

"I need to check on Lucas," she said with a sigh, returning her attention to the medical tray on the counter. "It's time to change his bandages again."

"You need some help?"

"No, just watch Lily for me, okay?"

"You got it."

**\- oOo -**

_No!_

_NO!_

_NATHAN!_

** _DEB! DON'T!_ **

Lucas jerked awake to find the concerned eyes of his mother mere inches from his own, her cool hand cupping his face.

"Shh. It's all right, baby, Deb is gone and you're safe. You and Nathan are safe."

"M-Mama?"

Karen smiled down at him and mopped his brow. "I'm here, sweetheart. Can you tell me where you are right now?"

Lucas stared up at her in confusion then turned his head to see past her, but pain quickly lanced through his skull. He winced and shut his eyes, but not before he'd spotted his old lava lamp beside a small pile of textbooks on his dresser.

"My room," he moaned. He opened his eyes again, very carefully. "My room in Tree Hill."

"And do you remember what happened?" Karen prodded. She reached for the prescription bottle she'd brought with her and shook out a single pill. "Do you remember how you got here, sweetheart?"

Lucas certainly did, and so did everyone else in the house, but he understood why his mom was asking. She had to. Thanks to his head injury and therefore the need to ensure there was no long or short-term memory damage, both she and his dad were under strict doctor's orders to grill him and Nathan both every time they woke up. Lucas took the pain pill his mom was offering him and the glass of water then braced himself for the ordeal he was being forced to relive yet again.

"You and Dad," he said then swallowed. "You and Dad brought us back here after the hospital discharged us."

"And why were you in the hospital at all?"

"Because Deb attacked us." Lucas saw Karen was waiting for more, so he sighed then spat out the rest as fast as possible. "She wanted money for drugs 'cause Cooper cut her off. She robbed us, shot me, clubbed us both then took off. Nathan has stitches; I have stitches. I also have a hole right above my left hip that's itching like crazy and I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Can I stop, Mom, please?"

Karen nodded, satisfied, then brushed his hair back.

"I know that was hard and you hate doing it," she sympathized, "but the ER doctors who treated you and Nathan said we have—"

"I know, Mom. It's okay." Lucas turned his head toward the hallway but slowly this time. "How's Nate?"

"He's fine; he's asleep in his room. By the way, it's after one, which means you slept right through lunch. Are you hungry yet? Would you like me to bring you some soup?"

Lucas grunted in the negative and started to rise so he could go check on Nathan himself but found his body pushed back down gently. He started to object then made a face when he noticed the bandages, the bowl of water and the disposable gloves coming out.

"Aw, Mom—"

"It's time to change your dressing, son." Dan said, coming into the room with Lily who made a beeline around the queen-sized bed for the night-table that wasn't home to a small arsenal of medical gear.

Lucas glanced at his little sister pulling out the bottom drawer to use as a foothold but soon turned back to Karen as she folded his blanket aside then raised his T-shirt and began to lower his pajama shorts to right above his pubic line. He squirmed and blushed.

"You know, I can do this myse—"

"Not as well as your mother can, so you just lie still and let her handle this." Dan pointed a finger at his niece before Karen could look over and scold her. "Lily Roe Scott, what did Daddy just tell before we came in here? No climbing on this bed, remember?"

Lily pouted and stopped pulling on the bedspread to get a grip. "Why, Daddy?"

"Because you'll jar it and hurt your brother."

"Jaw it?" Lily's tiny brow puckered; she was not at all familiar with that word in this context. She replayed in her head her daddy's warning that she might hurt her big brother and that was enough. She padded over to the other side of the bed where the sibling in question could be reached and she rubbed his stubbly cheek with concern. "Yucas?"

Lucas clenched his fists and focused on the ceiling as Karen began to work on him. "Yeah, Lil?"

"You booboo hut?"

It sure did hurt now that their mom was determined to ensure his stiches were more devoid of dirt than they could ever possibly be, but he forced a grin that was probably more of a grimace, determined not to worry his baby sis.

"No, not really. Mama and Daddy are just over-protective about me."

"We are not over-protective," Dan broke in, "and even if we were, we'd have every reason to be since it's barely been a week, you've already popped your stitches once _and_ you refuse to stay put anywhere during the day for more than an hour."

"I'm _bored_, Dad. Ow! You and Mom won't let me work on any of my papers and one of them is due in—"

"Your dad already called the Registrar and all your profs at school," Karen interrupted. She opened the jar of petroleum jelly and began to apply a thin layer. "You, Nathan and Haley all have extensions."

"Well, you guys won't let me hang with Lily either and—"

"And there's a good reason for that too," Dan said sternly. "Five minutes in her company and you two are either playing hide and seek, or tag, or you're tobogganing down the stairs, laughing like lunatics."

Lucas tried not to grin at the memory and failed. His headaches had been a killer after that one, not to mention the mess he'd made when his stitches had popped. Still, it had totally been worth it. "We only did that once."

Karen gave him a pointed look. "Because your father and I came out and put an immediate stop to it." She passed the jar of Vaseline to Dan then applied a clean bandage, pulled Lucas's shorts back up and tucked him in once more. "Aren't you supposed to be an adult now and set a good example for your baby sister?"

"I can't help it." Lucas smirked without apology then winked at Lily and put up a hand for a high-five, which she gladly returned. "She brings out the kid in me."

"So we've noticed," Dan said, "but you need to put a lid on it during your recovery and quit worrying your parents. We love you too much to see you keep getting hurt doing nonsense, all right?" Dan didn't wait for an answer. He came closer and kissed his oldest son then pressed a hand to his forehead. "How was your nap?"

Lucas started to roll his eyes then thought better of that as pain within his orbital sockets threatened to cripple him. "Stop fussing, Daddy. I'm fine; no fever."

"Good. Can we please keep it that way for at least one day this week?" Before Lucas could reply, Dan stepped out in the hallway then was back a moment later to present him with a copy of the bestselling novel _The Kite Runner_ by Khaled Hosseini. The print was extra-large so there would be no chance of eyestrain followed by disabling headaches. "Here," he said. "Keep yourself occupied."

"Thanks!" Lucas grinned and tossed his covers aside. "I'll just come downstairs with you guys and—"

"You most certainly will not." Karen put the covers right back where they belonged and patted them firmly in place. She pointed to his hip and his head. "You need bedrest to heal, Lucas, there and there. The doctor was very clear on that."

"But Mom—"

"Don't you give me that puppy dog look, young man. After what you did to yourself yesterday, you're lucky I don't have you readmitted to the hospital with a twenty-four-hour guard."

"But—"

"Lucas Scott, you are grounded to your room until dinner, do you understand me?"

Lucas looked to his dad for support, but there was none to be found, not that he'd expected any. He pouted back at Karen, really not liking her at this moment.

"Well, what about Nate and Haley? Can I go see them at least? They're on the same floor."

"No, you may not. I told you Nathan is sleeping and Haley's outside with Jamie. You are not allowed to leave this bed until I call you downstairs for dinner, understood?"

"Yeah, whatever." Lucas scowled at his dresser then heaved a sigh and corrected himself when Karen arched her eyebrows at him and Dan cleared his throat meaningfully. "Yes, ma'am."

"All right. Be good." Karen leaned over and kissed him then stood up and headed for the hallway with Dan. She held out a hand to Lily. "We'll be downstairs if you need us."

Lily took Karen's hand but turned back and pointed her stubby little index finger at her big brother in imitation of their mother. "Be good boy, Yucas. No make Mama mad, 'kay?"

"Yeah, okay, Lil."

**\- oOo -**

"Dude, wake up. Let's play."

Lucas poked his brother's shoulder incessantly until the grumpy figure in the bedroom next door to his own began to stir.

"Hold on, Luke. Quit it." Nathan opened both eyes then shut them again and waited for the dizziness to pass from his head wound. When his vision stabilized, he saw Lucas had pulled up a chair. He also saw the deck of cards the guy was shuffling and groaned. "Man, did you have to bring me back to consciousness? I was having an awesome rewind dream."

"A what?"

"You know, a dream where shit that's happening now isn't actually happening anymore because you're getting a totally awesome do-over."

Lucas snorted. "So basically, you dreamed that your psycho mom didn't put us in the hospital or steal the ten grand Dad gave me that I gave you."

"Exactly." Nathan eased himself into a sitting position, his expression hardening as he tossed his blankets to the floor. "Oh, and by the way, she's not my mom, not after this. Don't call her that."

Lucas stopped shuffling. He looked at his brother's face and his heart wrenched for him. "Nate … she's not herself."

Nathan snatched the cards from him and began to parcel them out. "If you really think that, Luke, you don't know her at all 'cause this is who Deborah Lee is and has always been: weak, dependent and using any crutch she can find to support a lifetime of bad choices."

"Nate—"

"I'm telling you I'm done, Lucas. I'm done secretly wanting her back in my life." Nathan fell silent, remembering the absolute panic and nauseating terror he'd felt once he'd realized his older brother was shot and might bleed out right there in the house in his arms. How does one forgive an act like that? Nathan was positive he didn't want to. His jaw pulsed a moment longer but then he glanced over at Lucas and went back to handing out cards. "She's a junkie loser and a menace to society, and we're all better off without her. The only grandmothers on my side of the family that my son will _ever_ know are Karen Scott and May Scott."

Lucas sighed and picked up the cards he'd been dealt. He counted a half-dozen plus two which meant, knowing Nathan, they were probably going to play Crazy Eights. He glanced at the top card Nathan had flipped over, scanned his own hand then set down the two of spades with zero satisfaction.

"And what if Deb cleans herself up someday?"

Nathan picked up two cards without blinking an eye. "She won't, and even if she did, it'll be too late as far as I'm concerned."

"C'mon, Nate. She was your mom for sixteen year—"

"No, she wasn't," Nathan said, cutting him off. "She was gone more than she was there, plus, she coulda killed you, Luke. She coulda killed you like Jimmy Edwards killed Uncle Keith and then I'd have to bury my older brother like Dad did his."

"But I'm right here, little bro. Deb didn't kill me."

"No, but she could have, and I hate her for it. She had no problems pistol-whipping us both _or_ pulling that trigger on you, so I have no problems cutting her off for good. Now quit trying to change my mind about her and let's play."

**\- oOo -**

Fresh from the outdoors, Haley bounded up the stairs to check in on her Number One Convalescent. The moment she saw him – and who he was with – she stopped and smirked at the sight before her. She should have known her best friend and her spouse would be together. They had been on-and-off ever since their release from the hospital. Heck, even before their release they'd kept slipping into each other brother's rooms, needing to ensure the other was truly okay and on the mend.

Haley thought of teasing them a little for acting so conjoined lately but then decided to zero in her best friend alone. She sauntered into the room, mussed Lucas's blond hair in passing then eased onto the bed. As soon as she was next to Nathan, she slipped a hand north of his knee then began to tickle his inner thigh.

"Um, Lucas dear, I love you and all, but how am I supposed to have sex with my husband with you in the room, huh?"

Nathan barely glanced Lucas's way as he beamed down at Haley. "Sorry, Luke. Get out."

"Just kidding!" Haley exclaimed. She reached up, pecked Nathan's shocked face then rolled out of bed again with a giggle. "Sorry, babe, but Karen would kill me if I did anything to jeopardize your convalescence."

Nathan pulled Haley back into bed and kept tugging on her until she was straddling his lap. Lucas uttered a disgruntled "Hey!" at the deck now being scattered and crushed, but neither Haley nor Nathan paid him any mind as he began to collect the cards.

"You know," Nathan said, nuzzling his wife's neck, "sex _has_ been known to promote healing in many cultures."

"Oh, really?" Haley whispered. She nibbled his ear lobe, her resistance melting. "Name one."

"India," Nathan said, voice deepening. He pulled Haley's hips closer to him and pushed up, well aware that she would feel his hardness even through their clothes. "Kama Sutra ring a bell?"

"Okay, that's it," Haley said, forcing herself to separate. Her face was deeply flushed, and her panties were now dangerously wet thanks to a certain college basketball star. She would totally cave, if her husband kept this up. The pressure she'd felt while sitting on his lap had been exquisite. "I'm gonna Kama Sutra your behind if you don't keep your hands to yourself."

Nathan snorted as Lucas shot his best friend a look.

"That made no sense, Hales."

"I know, _Broody_. Now shut up and deal me in, and _you_," Haley said, poking the love of her life in his extremely ripped chest, "_you_ need to behave."

Nathan made no promises. While Lucas gathered the remaining deck off the floor and tried to restore some semblance of order to them, Nathan smirked and crept his hands over to Haley again who promptly slapped him away. After the third slap – and Lucas's wry suggestion that he give it up – Nathan did just that. He tipped his chin toward the hallway.

"Hey, where's Jamie?"

"Downstairs with your parents." Haley squealed at the hand Lucas had just dealt her, noting it contained two twos and three eights. All at once, she sobered, listened carefully and shook her head with a smile. "Actually, strike that."

"What—?"

Lucas didn't need to finish that sentence because his mini-me promptly burst into the room. Ever the fun-loving uncle, Lucas dropped his cards, caught his nephew before he could make it to his parents and snatched him up for a tummy munch. Giggling hysterically, Jamie shrieked and kicked, his arms and legs connecting seconds later with both the stitches at Lucas's temple and the bandage above his hip.

Lucas dropped him on the bed and doubled-over, holding both throbbing areas.

"OWWW! SON OF A—!"

While Nathan hissed in sympathy, pulled Jamie out of the way and covered his little ears in case Lucas wasn't able to stop himself from completing that sentence, Haley leapt off the mattress and came around, doing her best to peel back Lucas's fingers.

"Luke, let me see."

Lucas didn't want to, and he was still holding his wounds and rocking in agony when Dan stormed up the stairs.

"What the devil is going on up here?"

"Luke got hurt," Haley began, "but—"

"Again?!" Dan fumed. "How did this happen?" He didn't wait for an answer as he crouched by his firstborn and took over for Haley. "Son, move your hands."

"I-I'm all right," Lucas gasped. "I just – fu-dge –I just need—"

"You just need to move your hands is what you need to do, now move 'em."

It took another minute of coaxing, but finally Lucas let his father check out his head and lift his shirt to peer under the bandage that Karen had only applied a half-hour before.

"Did I bust my stitches again?"

"No, but you came really close," Dan said grimly. He stood up, his jaw pulsing as he looked down at the older of his two sons. "Well? Do I really need to say it?"

Lucas winced as he slowly pushed to his feet. He forced a smile for Nathan, Jamie and Haley. "I'll see ya, guys."

"Later, dude."

In Lucas's en suite bathroom, Dan demanded an explanation for how the hell this latest setback occurred even as he ordered him to park his butt on the counter and not move. After rolling Lucas's shirt midway up his chest, Dan peeled off the bandage above his son's hip, grimaced at the fresh droplets of blood and set to work.

The second cool water made contact, Lucas had to fight his instincts with everything he had not to leap out of range.

"Ow! Ow! Easy, Dad, easy!"

"If your mother sees this," Dan scolded, "you're in deep trouble, you know that, right? She's going to wait until you're fully healed then put you over her knee, and if she asks for my help, I'm damn well going to give it her, you got me?"

Lucas stared at his father with a pout. "I think my last spanking was enough, don't you?"

"Not anymore." Dan said testily. "I can't believe you snuck out of your room _again_ not two seconds after we ordered you to stay put. I oughta—" Dan glanced up, saw Lucas's pain and his expression softened. "Never mind. I know this hurts. Try to hold still, can you do that, champ?"

Lucas did his best.

In bed five minutes later – and determined not to focus on the bottle of painkillers he desperately wanted but wasn't allowed to touch for another three hours – he peered up at a clearly worried Dan whose hand was once again checking his forehead and the side of his face for fever.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"You didn't tell Mom about last weekend yet, did you?"

For awhile, Dan didn't seem like he was going to answer that question, but finally, he drew his hand away and told the truth.

"No, I didn't. Can you imagine if I had? She's pregnant and she was in a panic when she learned her baby boy got shot by my lunatic of an ex-wife. I think the last thing she needs in her condition is another bombshell. That said, it's still on my agenda, in case you're wondering. I promised you I'd tell her, and I will. Just not yet."

Lucas turned thoughtful and didn't reply so Dan went over to the windows, intending to pull the blackout curtains in order to encourage a certain stubborn son to go back to sleep. Just as he reached them, however, Lucas spoke up.

"Your HCM meds are straightened out now, right?"

"Of course," Dan lied, turning back to face him.

"So, you're not gonna force Lily to sit in the high chair anymore or punish her – or me –for no good reason?"

"No, son, I promise you. How I treated you both last weekend was an aberration that will never – and I mean never – be repeated."

"Then don't tell Mom anything," Lucas said with finality. He remembered his father's remark that Karen basically had a right to determine their family's future over the abuse and he decided that wasn't true. It would be one thing if he hadn't forgiven his dad yet, but he had, so it was over with, done and need never be mentioned again. If God forbid his parents ever broke up, he would not be the reason. "She's happy with you and she loves being your wife. I don't want anything to mar that happiness or put a cloud on it, which means no sharing any news that might make her regret the wedding."

Dan didn't dare smile in triumph. He'd been counting on Lucas to reach that very conclusion on his own after the divorce seeds he'd planted on purpose the previous week, well aware that his boy would hate the idea and do anything to avoid it. Still, he made sure to act both doubtful and concerned.

"Are you sure about that, son?"

"Yes." Lucas paused then said, "Besides, maybe I didn't deserve the sore butt you gave me last Saturday, but the same can't really be said for today or yesterday. I think I really should learn to listen to my parents more when they tell me bedrest is for my own good."

"I'm glad we finally agree on what it's gonna take to get you well."

As Dan spontaneously began to beam, Lucas looked at him strangely. "Um, what's with all the teeth?"

Dan's grin blossomed. "You just said 'my parents'. Plural. Not singular, plural."

"Okay, but it's what I've had for over two years now, isn't it? And I've said it before today, haven't I?"

"You have," Dan agreed, "but given our history, I don't think I'll ever _not_ enjoy hearing you say that."

Lucas couldn't help it. He began to grin himself. "You're such a marshmallow now. Where did the old Dan Scott go? Wait, don't answer. I'm pretty sure I got reacquainted with him six days ago."

Dan gave his firstborn a look of warning that completely lacked heat then closed the curtains. After he came over again to plant a kiss on Lucas's forehead and to remind him that he was loved and to stay put, he left to go check on Nathan.

For lack of anything better to do that wouldn't require movement and therefore cause additional pain, Lucas closed his eyes and listened to the faint goings-on outside his room. Soon enough, though, all was silent. Lucas strained his ears, but he still couldn't hear anything. He looked over eagerly as his door was re-opened five minutes later.

"Hey, Nate. C'mon in."

"Dad's gone totally soft," Nathan said without preamble the second he slipped inside then collapsed against the closed door. "He just kissed me again and told me he loves me for, like, the fiftieth time this week. I think I'm gonna puke. Is he still being all mushy with you too at least once every other hour?"

Lucas smiled ruefully. "Yep. I'm guessing it terrifies him to know he could have lost us both in one fell swoop. I get the impression he's never felt threatened like this before."

"No kidding." Nathan made a disgusted face. "But I'm telling you, Luke, I can't take much more of this. We need to find a way to get him focused on Lily and Jamie, are you with me? They're little. They'll love it. I don't."

Lucas started to laugh then groaned instantly at the red-hot poker pain that shot through his side.

"Why's it so quiet up here all of a sudden?" he asked to get his mind off his torment.

Nathan smirked and pushed himself off the door. "If you hadn't noticed, that tends to happen when our dad takes charge of a situation."

"And by that you mean …?"

"I mean he corralled my kid _and_ my wife and then booted them both downstairs so we patients can rest."

Lucas watched Nathan make his way over to him then settle down beside him in bed. His movements were slow and unsteady, a sure sign if ever there was one that he wasn't fit to be up and about yet. Lucas glanced over at him with a chuckle. "Um, dude? Are you sure you're allowed to be in here then?"

"Too bad if I'm not. There's no way I'm moving again for at least another hour."

Nathan was wincing as he said that, prompting Lucas to wince as well in understanding.

"Headaches're still bad, huh?"

"You mean when the world isn't spinning? Yeah, Luke, they are. Most of the time it feels like a pneumatic drill is being pressed against my temple."

"God, we make a pair."

"It's not our fault this time. We're only in this pathetic situation because my crackhead mother put us here. I can't wait until the cops catch her ass and throw it in jai—"

Nathan's voice cut off as he tensed then bolted upright, reeled then caught himself. Lucas started to ask what was wrong and then he heard it too.

Gunfire.

In their house.


	17. Hostages!

Even as the color was draining from his face, Nathan was forcing himself out of bed and pushing toward the hallway in a semi-straight line. There was no doubt in his mind that his so-called mother, Deb Lee, was back to wreak even more havoc on the Scott family.

_Was her new target Dan Scott himself this time? _

_Karen, the hated second wife? _

_Or Haley and Jamie, whom she'd threatened to hurt before but never quite got around to it? _

Nathan didn't know and he wasn't about to stay put, waiting to find out. He wrenched open Lucas's bedroom door and listened … then felt the blood in his veins run cold as shouting voices filtered upstairs and Jamie and Lily both began shrieking in fear at the unexpected noise and chaos surrounding them. The three gunshots fired so far had only been warning shots from what he could gather – thank God no one was physically hurt yet – but that didn't mean their family would remain so lucky in future.

Nathan clenched his fists and turned back to his older brother, his voice low.

"Call 9-1-1."

Lucas was already on it – or rather, he was trying to be. He was on his feet and desperately scanning every surface of his semi-darkened room for the $400 A&T Tilt 8925 his dad had gifted him the previous semester. He flipped the overhead light switch and even limped across the room next to re-open the curtains, but that wasn't helping. His silver cellphone wasn't anywhere he usually kept it. Then he remembered.

"Shit, my cell's not up here, Nate. Mom took it away when I kept using it instead of napping. Let's get yours."

"Can't," Nathan said grimly, already making his way down the carpeted hall. His head was hurting more than ever, but he couldn't deal with that now. He pressed fingers to his temples, trying to slow the out-of-control battering-ram pounding off the inside of his skull. "She took mine too, but maybe Haley's is still up here."

The boys hurried as much as they were able into the large bedroom next door and immediately split the room to start searching for Haley's red Samsung.

Any luck?" Lucas asked, digging as quietly as possible through her night-table drawers then peering under the bed on her side.

Nathan cursed then cursed again. "No, she must've taken it downstairs."

"Unbelievable!"

The brothers skipped Lily's nursery and tried their parents' master bedroom next, but there were no cellphones to be found on top of which the cordless Vtech at Dan's bedside was dead. Same thing with the one next to Karen's lamp. Nathan swore again, checked the cords then punched every button on her phone multiple times, but nothing was helping. There were no dial tones. There was just … nothing.

It didn't make sense unless the phone lines had been cut.

For a moment, Lucas was stumped as he pressed a hand to the aching wound next to his stomach and tried to ignore the pulsing pain.

_Had Deb really cut the lines?_

_If so, what the hell was she planning to do to their family that she would decide to isolate them from all help with such premeditation?_

He looked at Nathan who looked right back at him, just as shocked and equally as determined.

"Nathan, your mom—"

Nathan saw the rising fury on Lucas's face and cut him off with a harsh whisper.

"I don't wanna hear it, Luke, and she's not my mom, dammit. Stop calling her that. My mom is Karen. We agreed! Now c’mon!"

Nathan made for the back stairs that led directly to the kitchen, but Lucas grabbed his arm and held him back, pointing hard in the opposite direction.

The adults' angry voices, the kids’ crying, it was all coming loudest from the direction of the kitchen. If they went that way, there could be no element of surprise.

Nathan relented and worked his jaw as he turned and headed carefully for the front stairs instead. Lucas followed, one hand permanently stuck to his hip, the other prepared to push Nathan back upright if he started to keel over.

"We have to get Dad to buy a shit-ton of satellite phones before we fly back to Maryland," Nathan whispered as he clenched the banister and descended the first step, determined not to give in to the vertigo. "There's no way we're not having one of those on every frickin' floor of every frickin' house we live in from now on for emergencies like this."

"You mean, emergencies like having a psycho stalker parent who can't leave us the hell alone?"

"Shut up and let's just go!"

The brothers went with Deb's voice topping everyone else's in the kitchen. Her rant today seemed to be focused exclusively on the wealth Dan had stolen over the years rather than earned, Karen's sluttiness and Haley's smart mouth. The boys didn't really pay attention to it, although Lucas absorbed enough to hope that Deb shut the hell up soon. He didn't want his mom reminded of Dan's history of embezzlement and then maybe second-guessing her attraction to a man with clear criminal tendencies.

He kept going with fingers mentally crossed, but on the last step from the bottom, his thoughts crystallized, and he stopped. Abruptly, he reached out and grabbed his brother's shoulder to halt him too. "Wait a minute!" he hissed.

"What?"

"What d'you mean 'what'? What's the plan?" Lucas demanded, his voice pitched just as low as his brother's. "We can't just walk in there and tackle Deb without one, Nate!"

"Sure we can. Watch me!"

"Nathan, stop!" Lucas insisted. "We're broken, both of us, plus we don't have any weapons, we have no idea where anyone's cell phones are down here, and we can't waste any time looking eith—"

"Lucas—

"No, Nate, listen to me! We've been lucky so far; we've been walking on thick carpet, but from here on out is mostly hardwood and I'm barefoot. If I stumble or my feet squeak or I make any sound at all, Deb will hear me and that'll be it!"

Frustration swept through Nathan as he checked his brother's feet and realized the guy was right. Lucas wasn't about to go back upstairs just to fetch some stupid socks, not with the wound in his side causing him so much pain, so what now? They _were_ in bad shape. That wasn't opinion; it was fact, which meant they couldn't just charge, not with Deb carrying a gun and being so willing to use it. She'd proven that multiple times already. She wasn't the loving mother she had once been; years of chemical abuse had destroyed everything that had once been good about her.

Nathan forced himself to calm down and take a breath, though it was killing him to hold back like this instead of confronting his birth mother and taking action.

"So, where does that leave us?"

Lucas was loath to say it but knew he had to. He wanted at least one person he loved to be safe. "Nate, you have to leave the house to get help. We can't attack Deb, either of us, so please. The front door is right there, and you can just—"

"No, way," Nathan said. There was no hesitation and his voice didn't quaver. "Forget it. I may not be able to rush that psycho in there, but I can at least be with my family, which means you have to be the one to go."

"Nathan, I'm older than you and I'm ordering you to–"

"Are you kidding me right now?! My wife and son are in the next room, Luke!"

"As is my sister, my dad _and_ my pregnant mom! What's your point?!"

Nathan wanted to throttle his brother for delaying them like this but clenched his fists to curb the urge. "Of the two of us, who can run to the neighbor's, Lucas? It's not me, it's you. If I pick up speed, I'll keel over, so if anyone has to go, it's _your_ bony ass which means you'd better go now because I _am_ going into that room!"

Lucas didn't argue with him further or try to force him in the direction of the front door. He was abruptly aware that there was no more yelling coming from the kitchen and that was bad because it could only mean one thing. Dread inched along his spine. He started to whisper a warning to Nathan, but he was too slow, and his eyes widened as Deb eased into view from the living room. Her smile was cruel as she used her gun to beckon him forward, although she never once stopped glancing at her other victims clustered nearby. Clearly, she was prepared to shoot anyone that moved.

At Lucas's change in expression, Nathan frowned and turned. Fresh anger coursed through him as he glanced back at his brother.

Neither one said a word because they were both thinking the same thing.

_Great. Now we're both stuck here. _

**\- oOo -**

"Boys, come join the fun." Deb ordered.

Slowly, the brothers did with Lucas supporting Nathan. All members of the Scott family held hostage were seated on the kitchen floor against the island – Dan on Karen's left with an arm around her while Haley sat on Karen's right – so that's where the boys headed. Both held their collective breath as they passed in front of Deb. If she'd showered since they last saw her, it sure didn't stick.

Jamie and Lily wriggled frantically to escape their mothers the second they spotted their two missing family members coming.

"DADDY!"

"YUCAS!"

Holding on tight, their worries now trebled, Karen and Haley refused to let their babies go. Neither Scott brother was in a position to catch or lift tearful toddlers; the faces of both boys were sweaty and ashen, and Nathan especially was swaying with every step he took despite a clear effort not to and Lucas's support.

Dan's entire body locked in rage when saw his sons in danger again. Pride flickered way down deep in his chest that his boys would deliberately come downstairs to be with family despite the fragile state of their health, but that feeling was hugely overshadowed by a desire to kick their twenty-year-old butts right back upstairs.

_What the hell were they thinking making themselves a target again for this malignant gun-toting maniac?!_

Filled with impotent fury, Dan had no choice but to fix his ire on the only person responsible for their current predicament.

"Deb, I'm warning you, if you touch my sons today—"

"You'll do what, Danny Boy?" Deb scoffed then pointed her gun unsteadily at Karen's obviously pregnant belly. Lily was hiding it somewhat, but her frame was too small to hide it all, especially once Karen saw where Deb was aiming with her shaking hands and moved her daughter out of the line of fire. "Exactly what do you think you can do to protect anyone here when I'm the only one who's armed?"

"You think I'll be scared of that gun, Deb, if you dare to hurt my wife or my kids again?"

Deb ignored that and smirked at her son and his half-brother, both of whom were sliding awkwardly to the floor, Nathan beside his wife and son and Lucas on the empty side of Dan.

"Nathan and Lucas." Deb twitched as though she was feeling a spider's tentacles travelling across her shoulders. She looked from one to the other then tsked. "Karen told me you were bedridden and fast asleep upstairs. I guess I didn't hurt you nearly as badly as she insisted I did."

"You hurt us enough, you druggie bitch."

Deb's good humor vanished at Nathan's remark. Her reply to his insult was to march over to his side and strike him with the flat of her palm. Her lips twisted angrily as she hit his left cheek and Lucas flinched at both the sight and the sound, knowing from experience how much power there was in Deb's arm when she was angry enough to smack someone in the face. Combined with Nathan's existing head wound, that slap had to hurt.

Karen, Dan and Haley all yelled at Deb to stop it, but Nathan didn't say a word. His head rocked under the force of the blow, and his vision blurred worse than ever, but he focused on the floating Deb in the middle and glared up at her with unconcealed hatred.

Deb stumbled back quickly to ensure her athletic son didn't try something foolish like kicking her feet out from under her then shifted her shaking gun from target to target.

Haley hugged a whimpering Jamie with one arm while laying a hand across Nathan's chest protectively as well. Her voice trembled, but she stood her ground anyway.

"Exactly what will it take to get you to leave us alone, Deb? You've frightened us, you've yelled at us, and you've made it crystal clear that _none_ of us is your favorite person, not even your own grandson, so what more do you want, huh? What, for God's sakes?"

"What do I want?" Deb repeated. She barked a laugh that held no humor. "I want to teach you morons to locks your doors since that is how I got in again today, but mostly," Deb trained her gun on Dan, "I want the rest of his money."

"Ten thousand wasn't enough for you?"

"No, Nathan honey. Not when I know your dad likes to keep five times that in his office safe."

"What did you do with the money you stole last week?" Lucas couldn't help asking.

Deb gazed at him with amusement for being so young and so annoyingly naïve. She twitched again. "That went towards debt payment, Lucas. But now I need a bit more to live." Deb waved her gun at her ex. "You, stand up and get me what I want."

Lucas put a hand on his father, but Dan removed it gently. He ran a hand over the sandy blond hair then winked at his firstborn.

"Don't worry, son. This will all be over soon." He kissed Karen and Lily, nodded and smiled at Nathan and Haley since he couldn't quite reach them then stood up. He took a few steps down the hall to his office then stopped and arched an eyebrow at Deb.

"You're not coming with me to get the money?"

Deb point the gun at Karen's protruding belly again. "I don't need to, but I suggest you hurry up, Danny Boy. I'm giving you fifty seconds and that's it. I don't like to be kept waiting." Deb smirked at Lucas and the black stitches peeping out from beneath his hairline. "Ask _him_ if you don't believe me."

Dan didn't bother. He took one last look at his family then ran down to his office.

On the floor with Jamie crawling into his lap, clinging to him, Nathan caught Lucas's eye over Haley's and Karen's heads then shifted his attention quickly to the far corner by the window, well behind where Deb was standing guard.

With Lily now sitting on him as well and burying her face his chest, Lucas glanced over discretely and sighed.

There, uselessly out of reach, were the very cell phones they'd been searching for upstairs, including both belonging to their parents. Every phone had been stomped on then tossed into a pile and that foolishly included the toy portables that Lily and Jamie often played with to punch buttons and 'call' each other. Those that weren't cracked Deb must have taken a hammer to … or ordered her ex-spouse to lest his daughter-in-law, his niece, his grandson and his pregnant wife get shot.

With the junction box outside the house no doubt sabotaged, Dan's office phone wouldn't work either, so Lucas could only pray that his dad had a plan since he didn't trust Deb not to hurt someone even once she got the money. He glanced at her gun, which never wavered from his mom, then he shifted closer to Karen, so he was blocking her a little.

"Mom, Haley, are you guys all right?"

Karen and Haley exchanged a look then Karen patted Haley's knee, her exasperated gaze shifting from one stubborn son to the other.

"We're fine, but you both should have stayed upstairs."

Nathan and Lucas exchanged a look of their own, then Nathan said, "There's no way we weren't gonna be with you and Haley and the kids, Mom."

As soon as Nathan made a point to glare up at his birth mother while he spoke, Deb decided she'd had enough. She curled her lip at the nauseating display of family love she was witnessing then raised her voice.

_"DAN! FIVE, FOUR, THREE—"_

"Here, for God's sake," Dan said, materializing quickly. He entered the kitchen with a zippered tote much large than the one he'd given his firstborn son late the previous week. Before Deb could demand that he hand it over, he tossed it at her feet. "Enjoy it while you can, Boozy."

Deb wasted no time picking up. Her gun dipped while she fumbled for the handle, but she recovered too soon for Dan to take advantage of the slip before she pointed the gun at him and ordered him to sit back down and cross his legs. She waited until he'd obeyed her then asked,

"How much is really in here?"

"You mean how much dope can you buy with it?" Dan sniped. "Oh, I'd say enough for you to overdose twenty times over, and by all means, Deb, please do. Really."

"Still the same old Dan, aren't you?" Deb said. "Still cutting people down with that sharp tongue of yours." She clumsily hefted the bag onto one of the kitchen stools then unzipped it and pawed through the contents, the gun no longer trained solely on her former business partner. She was pleased to see that there was plenty of cash strapped together in packets of 100s just like her previous 'heist' of Dan Scott's dirty money. She re-zipped the bag, hefting it once in her bony left hand, then merely stood there unsteadily, watching them all. She focused on Nathan for almost half a minute before her gaze locked on Karen, Lily and Lucas. "You know, before I go, there's something I've been planning to tell you all ever since I found it out myself a few weeks ago."

"Can't you just leave?" Karen reproached her. "You have money again, Deb. First, you stole from Nathan, Haley and Lucas, and now you've stolen from Dan and me. Isn't that enough? Haven't you done enough? Can't you just leave our family alone and get out for good? God!"

Deb took a seat on the stool and made herself comfortable on purpose. Dan's lips twitched as he bit back a smile of satisfaction, but Deb never noticed. She fingered Karen with her gun.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Karen? You'd love it if I just slunk out of here, never to be seen or heard from again."

"Yeah, you know what," Haley fired back on Karen's behalf. "She would, and so would I!"

"We all would," Nathan added sharply, "so why don't you just get the hell out of here."

Deb smiled wide and secured her hold on the tote Dan had given her, "Oh, I will, Nathan honey, but first, I'd like to share a very important truth that my sociopathic ex-husband here has obviously been concealing for quite some time."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Oh, and what's that, Deb? That I sometimes bite my fingernails in the shower? Stop the presses. You got me."

"No, Dan, that's child's play compared to what I know, and what I know…" Deb paused, her gaze fixed on Karen, "is that _you_ murdered Keith. Not Jimmy Edwards. _You_."

Dan's heart lurched, but his scornful expression gave nothing away, especially once he sensed Lucas perking up beside him. "You're delusional, Deb. Get help."

Nathan didn't even glance at his father as he, too, gave a quick, disgusted snort.

"Is that the best you got?"

"He did it, Nathan," Deb repeated, her face reddening. Her shakes intensified. "He killed Lily's father. He murdered both your uncle and Lucas's."

Karen was so infuriated she had to enunciate her next words carefully to ensure her former friend got the message. "Jimmy. Edwards. Killed. Their. Uncle. No one else."

"No, Karen. Dan did it, so you need to open your eyes and realize who, or rather what, you're living wi—"

Before Deb could finish, a battering ram shattered the front door and the mad shouting of six police orders filled the house, ordering Deb to drop her weapon. The children shrieked and so did Deb while Dan scrambled madly to his feet to reach her before she could recover her wits enough to fire at any of them. He was fortunate. A panicking Deb only raised her gun to cover her ears, so he tore it from her unresisting fingers and threw it into the living room.

Never before was Dan Scott happier to be Mayor of Tree Hill. In fact, never before was he so grateful for the panic button installed years ago in his office with a guaranteed response time of six minutes or less, depending on the code he punched into the keypad beside it. He chided himself for not insisting that more of those security measures be installed throughout the house but vowed to correct that oversight within the next twenty-four hours max.

For now, he turned to his wife and daughter and helped them stand while Deb was promptly surrounded.

As she was forced onto her stomach and cuffed right there in the kitchen before them all, Deb recovered enough to scream from the floor. _"He did it, Karen! Dan did it! He killed Keith!"_

Dan lifted a shivering Lily from Karen and hugged them both in his arms. To the contingent of officers hauling Deb to her feet, he barked, "Get that thing out of my house. And shut her up, will you?"

"There was a –!" Deb tried to scream and then she fell silent, gagged by two of her arresting officers.

The leader, a Lieutenant Williams from the name tag on the right side of his chest, stood tall. "Mister Mayor, will you follow us back to the station and press charges against this woman?"

Dan said nothing at first as he tightened his grip on Karen and Lily then looked over at his two grown sons holding each other. Haley was also in their embrace with Jamie in her arms, and the thought of losing any one of them sickened Dan like nothing else ever had in recent memory.

He thought bitterly of Lily and Jamie crying before, probably scarred for life now thanks to Deb, and he thought as well of his wife and unborn child who might have died this very day if not for the special security system he had access to as Mayor.

Most of all, he found himself thinking of how long his older sons might have bled alone on their dining room floor in Maryland the previous week, if their prickly backyard neighbor hadn't come over to complain about the indistinct yelling she’d heard, found them gravely hurt and then called 9-1-1 in hysterics.

_What if that crusty neighbor hadn’t been home and Haley had taken too long to return from the park with Jamie? _

_What if Deb had been a better shot that day and Lucas had died for no damn good reason, murdered in his own home by his father's drug-addicted ex-wife?_

_For God's sake, what if his boys had actually **believed** Deb's ravings today about their uncle?!_

_He might have lost his entire family…_

Dan’s eyes turned cold as they drifted over to where Deb had been standing before she'd been carted outside like the trash she was. Behind bars in prison, she might have access to even more narcotics than she did on the street, deadly ones, the types that are laced with rat poison and gasoline and fentanyl. Hell, there was no 'might' about. She _would_ have access and it would be complete and unrestricted. _Danny Boy_ himself would make the arrangements.

"Mr. Mayor?" Lieutenant Williams pressed. "Sir, will you be pressing charges?"

Dan gave a brusque nod, never more certain of anything than he was in this moment.

"Absolutely."


	18. Causatum

**Same Day - 5:31 PM**

As she'd been doing at least once every forty minutes since Deb's arrest, Haley peaked inside the darkened theatre room, but her husband was still there. Worse, he hadn't moved from the middle-center loveseat he'd retreated into hours ago and he wasn't asleep. He was just sitting upright, barely blinking, his gaze fixed dead ahead.

Haley started to withdraw, then stopped.

She'd given him his space when he'd asked for it right after Deb's arrest, but he'd been alone with his thoughts for three hours now. That was long enough, wasn't it? Haley told herself it was and padded softly inside straight to him. She eased onto the comfy couch then gently took his closest hand in both of hers.

"Babe?"

Nothing.

"Can you talk to me? Are you okay?"

Nathan continued to say and do nothing for almost a full minute more before he sighed. His headaches and dizziness were gone now, they'd finally faded away a short while ago, but though he was grateful for that and for the safety of his family, that was pretty much all he was grateful for at the moment. He glanced Haley's way then went back to staring at the empty projection screen.

"Compared to what, Hales? Within five years, my so-called mom has gone from neglect to drug abuse to abandonment to aggravated assault and armed robbery. She knocked you down when you were pregnant. She shot my brother. She broke into this house and could've killed our entire family. Hell, she even went so far as to try and blame my dad for my uncle's death. Seriously, can you believe it? I mean, Jesus, how much lower can she sink?" Nathan's jaw pulsed as he shook his head. "I swear to God, Hales, today was the last straw for me. I really and truly hate her, and nothing she says – or does – from this day forward will _ever_ make up for all the shit she's put me through. She is dead to me and she is never, ever going to know our son."

Haley didn't dare argue. If anything, she felt the same way. She ran a hand down Nathan's face, letting her know she was there for him, always and forever, then pulled him into her.

"What can I do, Nathan? Tell me."

As Haley refused to accept his rigid posture, Nathan gave up trying to be strong and cope with this mess on his own. He let go and hugged Haley back as tightly as he could without hurting her. "Just love me, I guess, and … don't hold against me some of the genes our son carries thanks to my screwed-up mother."

"Why would I ever do that?" Haley asked with utmost sincerity. "Our son is going to be great, you wait and see. With me as his mom, you as his dad, Luke as his uncle, and Karen as his closest grandmother, there's no way he'll ever be steered in the wrong direction. Our son's going to be a winner. In fact, he already is." Haley cocked her head toward the door and began to beam, recognizing the approaching footsteps of a certain handsome toddler. Seconds later, she was rewarded as James Lucas Scott charged into the room directly over to his parents. "See?"

Nathan sat up with a smile and opened his arms wide.

"Yeah. C'mere, boy." Jamie was more than happy to. The moment the little boy lay his head trustingly on his father's shoulder, Nathan felt his heart heal a little more. "Daddy loves you more than the whole entire world, you know that, Jimmy-Jam?

Jamie's head popped right up. The world was a big, big thing. He knew that from the globe in Grandpa Dan's office that he and Lily liked to spin. "Mama too?" he asked, excited. "Daddy love Mama?"

"Yes," Nathan grinned, "I love your mama too."

Haley reached out and pulled Nathan's face to her so she could kiss his sexy lips. "Now that's the smile I've been longing to see."

"You and Jamie always know how to bring it out, Hales."

"Well, not always. Let's say, ninety percent of the time." She kissed him again while Jamie watched and giggled, then she leaned back abruptly, plucked their son from him and slapped his thigh. "Okay, enough of this, loverboy. Go see Karen. She's on the back deck."

Nathan laughed at Haley's abrupt change in tone. "Why?"

"Because she's still majorly worried about her kids especially the younger of her two sons, whom she hasn't seen in hours."

"But I'm fi—"

"Go!"

Nathan gave up and went.

Out of curiosity, he passed by the front hallway first to see if the ruined front door was still there, but it wasn't. While he'd been lost in his head, wishing he'd been born to another woman entirely, the shattered glass had all been swept up and thick plywood had been put up temporarily to keep out the elements.

Nathan guessed it paid to be Mayor.

He made his way toward the large balcony outside the kitchen as ordered by Haley and found that Karen was indeed out there, pacing. She wasn't alone, though. Lucas was stretched out asleep on one of the wicker sofas, and Lily was in Karen's arms with her small head resting on her mother's shoulder. The two-year-old perked up the very instant she spotted her cousin on approach, but unfortunately, that was all she was able to do since Karen immediately pushed her head back down, shushed her then kept right on walking back and forth. An expression of complete and utter resignation fell across the toddler's face then, and Nathan snorted at the sight. If one thing could be said about Karen Roe Scott, it was this: she was one protective mama bear. He could easily picture her gathering Lily right up again after he himself had gone downstairs to brood, determined to cuddle her baby girl for the rest of time in order to keep her safe from the likes of her husband's lunatic ex-wife.

Nathan opened the sliding door to join them both on the deck and maybe rescue Lily too, but he didn't get a chance. Karen turned, saw him and promptly set Lily on her feet. The two-year-old dashed inside the beach house to escape and Nathan found himself taking her place with Karen. He rocked back in surprise at the fierceness of Karen's hug, stiffened for a moment then relaxed, returning her embrace tightly.

"You wanted to see me, Mom?"

Karen squeezed him one last time then reluctantly let go. "Yes, I did." She led him to one of the wicker love seats then sat down beside him and ran a loving hand down the side of his face. "How are your headaches?"

"Gone."

"And the dizziness?"

"Gone too, at least for now."

"And what about the rest of you? Honey, are you all right?"

Nathan hesitated … then shrugged. He wanted to say 'yes' since he hadn't felt quite so downcast with Haley and Jamie a minute ago, but that lift had obviously been temporary. Already, he could feel the darkness trying to settle over him again, so he looked at Karen and decided to just be honest.

"I don't know, Mom. I think I'll get better eventually, but … it's probably going to take some time."

Karen could certainly believe that. She winced and lay a warm hand on his knee. "Do you want to talk about this?"

Nathan already had a little with Haley, but hearing the offer extended again, this time from his stepmother, he realized there was a lot more that he could say, so much more pain still weighing on him. The question was, did he want to share any of it?

Nathan wasn't so sure.

He stared at the ocean waves foaming against the shore and set his jaw, thinking the salt water frothing so angrily represented pretty closely the turmoil he was still feeling. Finally, he turned to Karen.

"No," he said. "No more talking. Not yet anyway. Maybe not ever."

"Okay," Karen said gently. "I won't push, but if the pressure gets to be too much, Nathan, I expect you to come to me, or your dad, or even both of us, so we can deal with it together." She shot him a crooked smile and squeezed his leg. "I'm always up for a good scream when warranted, believe it or not. You'd be amazed how therapeutic a nice walk up the beach can be along with a good yell or three into the surf."

Nathan tried to return her smile, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate now that his thoughts were re-focused on the woman who'd birthed him, tried to kill his father, nearly killed his brother and then topped things off by pointing a loaded handgun on him and the rest of their family too. Karen saw his mood souring even more than it had been a few seconds ago and she chucked him under the chin to bring him back to her.

"Did I ever tell that you when I'm tense, more often than not, I bake for the café?"

Nathan sighed. "No, you never told me that."

"Well, I do," Karen told him, "and right now I could really use some help and some distracting conversation. What are you in the mood to help me with today? I want to talk about all your new classes at the University of Maryland and what's been going on lately with your new teammates, so whatever you suggest we bake had better take at least an hour."

Nathan stared unseeingly at the waves again. "Anything with chocolate," he said quietly. "And something hard that I can sink my teeth into."

"Spoken like your brother when he's upset," Karen said brightly, "which means today I'm going to teach you how to make several batches of chocolate caramel popcorn crunch as soon as I order some pizza for dinner. Your dad should be back from the police station by then."

"The phone lines are fixed too?" Nathan asked though he wasn't really surprised.

Karen nodded. "When Mayor Scott insists, things get done, honey. Now come with me." She stood up, took his hand and forced him to follow her inside the house. Before Nathan could sit on one of the island stools and mope, Karen patted his back then pointed to the cupboards. "Rectangular baking pans, please. And we'll need a large saucepan, a small one also, a whisk and an extra-large bowl. I'll be back in a minute."

Nathan pulled them out while Karen went to check on Lily and found her sorting shapes in the play room with Jamie. Since Haley was glad to keep supervising both toddlers, Karen called for take-out then returned to Nathan. She helped him to find the right spatulas, measuring cups, knives and spoons that they would need then got him started on microwaving the first bag of gourmet popcorn. With every task he finished, she gave him another and she continually asked questions about college while they worked to keep him focused on the parts of his life that were pleasant, exciting and had nothing whatsoever to do with Deb Lee.

It worked.

By the time the initial cluster of popcorn had been caramelized, the ganache poured on top and the whole of it refrigerated so it could harden, Nathan's mood had mostly lifted again. He licked some chocolate off his fingers absently while he watched Karen slip another bag of popcorn into the microwave for batch number two, and he knew what he had to do to really start putting this shameful – and extremely hurtful – incident behind him.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, hon?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "You think we could go for a walk on the beach later? I-I think I do want to talk to you about what happened. Maybe scream too."

Karen gave him a warm smile and nodded. "We'll go tonight right after dinner. I promise."

**\- oOo -**

**11:42 PM**

Dan's brows drew together as he focused his binoculars on the lone figure of his firstborn son almost two miles up the beach sitting on a low dune only ten or so feet from the shore. The easterly winds off the coast had been picking up strength on and off all day and now they were both strong and constant, which meant Lucas was getting misted every few seconds – him in bare feet, a thin T-shirt and well-worn sweatshorts. Was he chilled to the bone yet? Obviously not since he wasn't really moving, but he should be – and he probably would be once he stopped brooding long enough to note the time, take in his surroundings and feel the cold.

Grumbling to himself, Dan stepped inside the house briefly to set down the binoculars and zip upstairs to Luke's room for a change of clothes, a towel and a thick blanket. So armed, he left again and started speed-walking up the beach, praying to God that his wife didn't wake up and peek out the window on her way to the bathroom…

**\- oOo -**

Forced out of his own head at hearing his name being shouted somewhere off to the right, Lucas was startled to look over and discover his dad coming straight for him. He wondered why but then realized the reason was obvious. It was late, the air all around was chilly and he was shivering. _Hard_. His face, hair, arms, legs and clothes were all damp too, and if his mom caught him in this state so soon after being released from the hospital – twice – he was dead.

Shit.

Lucas stood up unsteadily and hugged himself to try and generate some warmth. On stiff legs, he stumbled as he tried to meet his dad halfway, but he didn't quite succeed. For every unsteady step he managed, his dad took five and in less that two minutes father and son were face-to-face.

Dad took one look at the completely unnecessary state of his child – a child who was over twenty years old and should definitely know better – and fury took over. He spun Lucas to the side then slapped him as hard as he could right in the center of his backside.

_"OW! Dad, that hurt!"_

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dan demanded, drawing him higher up the dune where the ocean spray couldn't reach them. He shouldn't have lost it like that again, damn it, not least because he'd just forced his son to pull on his wound a little when his hips had shot forward, but he was too angry and guilt-stricken to apologize. Instead, he vented even as he pressed a hand to Luke's forehead and the sides of his neck, checking impatiently for fever. "You're recovering from a bullet wound, son! You were pistol-whipped! You're under doctor's orders to keep to your bed and you _know_ your mother doesn't want you outside when you're supposed to be sleeping!"

"I do kn-know," Lucas said. His teeth chattered while he sulked and tried in vain to run the sting out of his behind. "Why do you think I'm w-way over here, f-far out of her s-sight line?"

Dan wanted to smack him again but kept his temper in check this time as he dropped the blanket and extra clothes. He toweled Lucas's wet hair vigorously then began to tug his son's wet t-shirt relentlessly over his head. "You know, did it ever occur to you that _I_ don't want you out here either, young man?"

"Why not?" Lucas grumbled, peeved at both the lecture and the childish treatment he was getting. "Because a s-sand grain might s-suddenly blow up, f-fly into my s-stitches and l-lead to an infection? Gimme a b-break."

"Watch it, son. Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on your stomach tonight. Now lift your arms."

Lucas glared but decided he'd pushed his luck just about as far he could. God knows, he didn't want another smack on the ass like the last one. Damn it, that spank really burned!

He allowed his dad to pull a clean, dry shirt over his head for him, however he protested mightily when the man suddenly yanked the wet shorts and boxer briefs he was wearing right off his lean hips straight to the sandy ground.

Dan didn't want to hear it, especially since no one was even around, and all the neighboring beach houses were dark. He re-dressed his furiously blushing son with dry clothing despite the boy's clumsy attempts at interference and truly didn't give a hoot that Lucas was in college not kindergarten. The moment he was done, he wrapped Lucas tight in the thick blanket he'd brought from home then hugged him close and rubbed his back briskly, trying to stop the clacking of his son's teeth. Lucas, of course, was sick of being babied.

"I'm not s-six years old," he complained, trying to extricate himself. "We're in p-public, Dad. I can't b-believe you just s-stripped me like that!"

"Tough," Dan said, holding him tighter. "And I hardly consider this a public space when the only people in the vicinity are you and me. Besides, if you weren't so damn determined to drive your parents into an early grave, this wouldn't have been necessary." He hugged Lucas a moment longer then finally released him and snatched up his wet clothes. "All right, let's get you home."

Lucas clung to the blanket around his shoulders and took three steps toward the beach house then stopped, annoyed beyond belief that his overprotective father was now matching him stride for stride. "You s-suck, you know that? You and Mom w-worry too much."

"We're your parents, Lucas. It's what we do. Keep walking, I said."

Lucas did, albeit unwillingly. He told himself he was never, ever going to forget his dad's humiliating treatment of him this night – and he probably wasn't going to forgive it for a long, long time either – but by the time they finally reached the Scott family beach house fifty minutes later and both had stepped inside, Lucas was far too whipped to even think about holding grudges.

He was also never more grateful that the new beach house came with an elevator.

As soon they were rising to the bedrooms on the third floor, he leaned against the cabin wall in relief and didn't even think to mind when Dan pressed a hand to his forehead, checking for fever again. Moments later in his room, he lay still as his pants were lowered once again by a parent and then his dressing changed, and he had zero objections to being tucked into bed afterwards or fed one of his prescription painkillers.

Dan didn't leave right away when he was done. He dimmed the lights most of the way then sat beside his oldest son and lay a hand on his chest, determined to stay put until he was certain that his injured firstborn was fully passed out this time. Since Dan had noticed the last few days that Lucas tended to fall asleep easier if he was in the middle of a quiet conversation, he thought a moment then kept his tone low and did something he usually tried to avoid. He apologized.

"Son, I'm sorry I hit you again. It's just … I saw you out there risking your health for what must be the twelfth time since we brought you home and I—"

"I know," Lucas said, resting the urge to squirm. "You saw me, and you lost it."

"Yes, I think I did."

Lucas tried to muster up the same indignation he’d felt when his ass cheeks were burning outside a half hour ago, but he couldn’t be bothered anymore. He was over it. He studied Dan’s discomfited face a moment longer in the semi-darkness then shrugged.

"You had no choice, really. I shouldn't've left the house and freaked you out when I definitely know better, which means I probably deserved that slap even though I'm way too old for it. I'm way too old for all the slaps you give me, but I'm your kid and you obviously care about me now, so …" Lucas pulled one hand out from under the covers and offered his fist for a bump. "… forgive?"

A grateful Dan bumped back without hesitation. "Forgive. By the way, have you called Peyton yet and filled her in on everything?"

Lucas yawned. "Not yet. I'll call her in a few days."

"Why not tomorrow? Nathan told me you've been holding off all week. Don't you think your girlfriend has the right to know you're hurt?"

Lucas didn't answer. Instead, his brow creased as his gaze shifted to the mound of blankets covering him.

"What're you thinking, son? And what were you doing outside tonight anyway?"

"I just … when I had my heart attack … after that bookie, Daunte, almost killed Haley with his car … I had an extremely vivid dream about Keith in the afterlife."

Dan stiffened as he always did at the mention of his dead brother. "I don't think you ever told me that."

"It was so real, Daddy. It was like … it was like I was with him, really _with_ him, and he was showing me things that might have been. He kept grilling me about the moment he died and why Jimmy Edwards, of all people, would kill him." Lucas shifted his gaze up to his father, his expression pained. "It was like he was telling me his murder was still unsolved and he was pushing me to keep digging. He kept repeating what Deb said."

Dan's heart began to pound, the skin around his jaw feeling unnaturally tight. "That _I_ killed him?!"

"No, that I needed to … to open my eyes about how he died."

As Lucas fell silent and seemed to withdraw into his memories again, Dan forced himself to respond normally.

"Son, you don't honestly think I did it, do you? Like Deb claimed?"

Lucas squinted up at him, perplexed for a second, then he smirked. "Um, no. You used to be many things, Daddy, but a man who commits fratricide? No way. Not even you, the way you were then, would have sunk so low. Deb's just high, plus she totally despises you. She'd say anything to try and turn us against you."

Dan swallowed a sigh of relief. "Deb," he said with a disdainful shake of the head. "The worst mistake of my life was sticking with that weakling instead of cutting my losses early on and going back to your mom. I should've never—Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Lucas leaned out of bed on the other side of his father and retrieved his final high school yearbook from the night-table drawer. He sat up carefully and began flipping the pages to the portraits section.

"There was a girl I was trying to find my senior year," Lucas said then pressed a few fingers to his right temple just below his stitches, looking frustrated even as he stifled a yawn. "I can't remember her name right now, but if I can just see again what she looks like maybe I can track her down this time. She saw the shooting and then she left town before graduation, but maybe she's back now or she's on MySpace …"

A cloud of foreboding began to roll over Dan. Smoothly, he stole the yearbook from his obviously tired son with the excuse that the hour was late, and rest was needed. When Lucas half-heartedly tried to argue, Dan tucked him back in, kissed him on cheek and told him to relax.

"But—"

"Go to sleep," Dan ordered a bit too sharply. "If you can't even recollect this girl's name, Lucas, she probably doesn't exist. You suffered a head wound, son. Deb scrambled your brain when she hit you with that gun butt, so you need your rest, not a trip down memory lane searching for a girl you only _think_ you remember. C'mon now, obey me. Close your eyes and forget all this."

Lucas frowned at Dan's tone with him but didn't have it in him just now to wonder about it. As for his confiscated yearbook, he was sure he would get it back tomorrow. He stared at his father drowsily, feeling his consciousness begin to drift as the painkiller he'd swallowed finally kicked in and did its work.

Dan braced himself in case Lucas said something else he didn't want to hear, but his boy was quiet. His eyes were drifting shut and the crease in his forehead was smoothing out as he finally – completely – passed out.

_Good. _

Dan waited awhile longer to be certain Lucas wasn't going to wake again and then he carried the yearbook tightly in one hand toward the door. He would burn it before sunrise. He would set it ablaze in the sand far down the beach and then he would do the same with Haley's and Nathan's. Both of theirs were stored in the garage along with a pile of their high school mementoes, and their boxes hadn't been sifted through in ages. They wouldn't miss what they'd already forgotten, and God willing, Lucas wouldn't even remember this conversation at all come breakfast. Then again, if he did, but still couldn't remember Abby's name or locate a single yearbook in the house, maybe he'd give up and let the matter drop once and for all – or least long enough to give his father time. No more than two or three days should be required to track the Browns in Florida and get rid of them for good. Dan only needed to think of a plausible excuse for leaving home on 'business' at a time like this.

That was all right though. He would think of something good long before morning.

Dan stepped into the hallway and took a deep, satisfying breath, feeling in control again now that he had a plan. All at once, he froze.

"Brown," Lucas murmured sleepily from the bed. "Daddy, her name is Abby Brown…"

**\- The End -**


End file.
